


OCC: Operation Cue Cards

by marchtwentyfour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broadcasting AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol has a passion for broadcasting, and a very successful news anchor named Do Kyungsoo. Prompter problem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCC: Operation Cue Cards

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for onemorechansoo for prompt #39. I just posted this here to keep it for records.

"WE'RE AIRING IN 5 MINUTES! DOES EVERYONE HAVE THEIR SCRIPTS ALREADY?" Kim Junmyeon, the Floor Director, had yelled and Chanyeol took it as a cue to check if the control men has the script. They do.

"I already passed the scripts, sir!" Chanyeol confirmed. He was confident that he had distributed it to everyone who needed it the most.

"Call for Anchor Do and Anchor Jung!" Someone shouted and this was also the cue for Chanyeol to go running to the dressing room just a few doors down the hallway.

Luckily, he has long legs so he was fast enough to reach the room just in time. Both anchors were reading their scripts even though they would have the prompter later during the live broadcast. That’s what professionals do, Chanyeol guessed.

"Anchor Do, Anchor Jung, Director Kim is looking for you now." Chanyeol announced, panting a bit.

The 9PM News is handled by none other than the country's youngest male and female news anchors, Do Kyungsoo and Jung Soojung. Do Kyungsoo has been in SBS ever since he graduated university 5 years ago and was hired as an intern. However, due to his voice and camera appeal, he was moved to field reporter in a year and soon climbed up his way into a studio anchor.

Chanyeol absolutely loves that story. After all, Do Kyungsoo is his role model.

Being a broadcaster has always been Chanyeol's dream. It was the reason why he joined their Broadcasting Club in High School (wherein he DJ-ed during school events) and in University (where he also DJ-ed in their school official radio station). It (He, Do Kyungsoo) was also the reason why he applied to intern at the SBS News department.

"Why the News department, Yeol?" Baekhyun, his closest best friend, had asked him for the nth time. He had applied to intern in SBS too, but in their Drama Department. "Your voice is made for radio, you know?"

Chanyeol hummed in acknowledgement. "I love broadcasting, though. It's what I really want to do, Baek." He does, he really, really does. He would never regret interning in the News department even if he finds out he’s not made for it.

With Chanyeol's impressive history, it was no surprise that he received a letter of acceptance just a week after applying. His interview was two weeks after that and he aced that one, too.

Soon enough, Chanyeol was wearing his INTERN ID and walking down the hallways of SBS News Department towards his temporary desk. He loves it.

"PARK CHANYEOL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Their program director was a 36 year old man named Kim Minseok. He's usually quiet and timid, but the moment that the lights go on, he becomes a beast. It just so happens that he’s Chanyeol supervisor in this internship.

"Here, sir!" He had just gotten back from the dressing room, not waiting for Anchor Do and Anchor Jung to follow him. They always do. He slides into his seat in front of the computer connected to the prompter in the studio.

There's only 2 minutes left before the opening of their program and he could see from the glass window that Anchor Do and Anchor Jung were already sitting in the studio.

"Prepare the Headlines." Minseok told him as he turned to the sound engineer.

Chanyeol has a lot of jobs as an intern. He handles looking up through the internet about news from other stations that they haven't covered. He's the personal assistant of Director/Executive Producer Kim Minseok and whatever program the man is holding, Chanyeol is there. He sometimes deals with guests, but his role during live programs is always the prompter.

"Airing in 3! 2! 1! Camera 1!" Minseok's voice boomed inside the soundproof control studio. "Headlines after introduction."

"Yes, sir!" Chanyeol confirmed, the words he had typed earlier already on the screen.

For the next hour, Chanyeol listened attentively to the broadcast to make sure that he flashes what the anchors need to read. He double checks that there are no mistakes because this is live and Kim Minseok would have his head if he messed up.

"Ready to go home, idiot?" Baekhyun cheerfully greeted him. Handing over a piece of bread that he was saving for his friend.

Chanyeol glanced up, bag already in hand as he stared wistfully at the food. "Thanks, Baek! You're the best!" he immediately tore the packaging and took one huge bite.

Baekhyun laughed at him, but paused when he saw someone watching the two of them. He bowed deeply and elbowed his friend who followed.

"Going home for the night, Intern Park?" Do Kyungsoo has another midnight show to host later and thus, he stays for another 4 hours in the station.

"Yes, Anchor Do!" Chanyeol cringed at his loud voice so he added in a quieter tone, "Thank you for the broadcast. I learn so much every day!"

Do Kyungsoo nodded at him and didn't even spare a glance at Baekhyun before leaving.

Chanyeol sighed, eyes starry as he watched the anchor walk away. Baekhyun saw this and rolled his eyes at his friend. It wasn’t a huge task to figure out that Park Chanyeol has a crush on Do Kyungsoo and not it's just idolizing.

“Dude, your drool is dripping.” Baekhyun snapped, laughing when Chanyeol promptly shut his mouth to glare at him. “Sorry. But it’s just so funny? Your crush on him? He’s 5 years older than you, Park Chanyeol!”

“So?” Chanyeol sniffed, shouldering his bag and walking first since he knows Baekhyun would follow anyway. “I can’t help it. He’s just so nice to me and so perfect.”

Baekhyun nodded and didn’t say anything else.

Kim Minseok’s first program recording during the week was a documentary on people’s success. It’s a new show so everyone is expected to be at their best behaviour.

They will have one guest per episode that will talk about their past and how they have succeeded now. They film first in their guest’s place, showing them in their element. However, there was a part of the show where they interview them inside the studio to be used as a question and answer portion.

Chanyeol’s role is usually the Production Assistant when they’re outside shooting, but during studio filmings he’s in charge of prompting again. He sits inside the control booth with Kim Jongin, the show’s writer, and Oh Sehun, the sound engineer. He also gazes at Do Kyungsoo’s face as he interviews the guest regarding their tips to the audience who are hoping to succeed just like them.

Chanyeol had the questions typed earlier so he’s just scrolling them down slowly, carefully listening to his headphones connected to the interview being held below in the studio. He has to pay a 100% complete attention even though this isn't a live show. He didn’t want to disappoint Kyungsoo sunbae, after all.

“Will you give us your last words to our viewers? Encourage them or discourage them, it’s all up to you!” Kyungsoo said his last message to the guest with a smile as he listened attentively to the answer.

Chanyeol stretched his arms from where he was sitting for the past 2 hours. The guest kept on laughing (she’s a small girl, age 25 and obviously attracted to the host) in the middle of her sentences that they end up having to redo the question. Chanyeol can see his boss chewing on his lip as he calls for re-take over and over again.

“Director Kim was about to explode, I swear. It’s a good thing Kyungsoo hyung managed to finally fix the guest’s shit and finish this taping.” Sehun announced, turning off his audio console to finish up.

“Maybe she was just nervous?” Chanyeol offered, shrugging. He’s only an intern and he knew he had no right to talk shit about their guests and other staff.

“Nervous.” Jongin snorted, all the scripts messy in his hand.

Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol walked out of the control room of Studio B towards the main studio. Minseok and Kyungsoo were having their photos taken as a memento for the first episode finally done. Chanyeol hoped this show would be a hit, it would be extremely exciting to work more with Anchor Do Kyungsoo!

(Okay, so maybe he had ulterior motives.)

Minseok saw Sehun and Jongin enter and immediately call for them. “Come here, you two! We should get a photo of the whole team!” he says brightly, a complete 180 degree transformation on how he looked like earlier.

Chanyeol watched sadly as Sehun and Jongin came up to stand on either side of Minseok and Kyungsoo, posing for the camera. Their smiles are bright even though they look tired. Chanyeol felt like he didn’t belong even though he also had to suffer the past 2 hours. But hey, he’s just an intern, he’s never really going to be part of the team.

Standing awkwardly at the side, he watched the team take various photos for records purposes. He knew they will never get posted anywhere else, but there’s a part of him--a small part, really--that wanted to be part of those photos just so he knows it’s real.

“Intern Park should be with us.” Do Kyungsoo’s voice snapped Chanyeol out of his thoughts and he almost got whiplash with how fast he looked up. The small man was looking at him with a polite smile. “You worked for this too, Chanyeol-ssi. Come join us.”

“M-Me? B-but…” Chanyeol looked at his Boss for confirmation and was actually excited when Minseok nodded at him. Immediately, he ran to where his Boss was standing and posed excitedly behind him.

Another set of photos after photos were taken before everyone finally bowed their heads and thanked everyone for their hard work. Minseok has a meeting in an hour so Chanyeol needs to hurry and prepare his boss’ files.

Before Chanyeol could run off to his tiny desk, he felt a hand on his arm.

“Do you want to join us for lunch, Intern Park? It’s just in the cafeteria, but it would be nice to have all of us who had to suffer that two hours eat together.” Kyungsoo said, his voice asking, but his eyes looked like they were telling him that the decision was final.

Chanyeol turned to his boss again who just rolled his eyes at him. “Ya, Park Chanyeol, you don’t have to check with me about every little thing. It’s just lunch, you won’t get fired for getting lunch with us.” Minseok told him before he went back to his conversation with Jongin about the format of the next episode.

Surprised at his boss’ answer, Chanyeol didn’t realize that Anchor Do was patting his arm. He looked down and almost drowned at how he could appreciate all of the man’s features from his huge eyes to his heart-shaped lips.

“Let’s go get lunch then, Intern Park?” Kyungsoo lead the way as if Chanyeol didn’t know how to eat at their cafeteria.

Chanyeol usually ate lunch alone because Baekhyun is always out filming during this time. The other staff of his department either ate out or don't eat at all. Since Chanyeol is a firm believer of proper meals because his Mom owns a restaurant, he never skips them. So this usually translates to him eating alone.

Except today, it seemed.

Today Chanyeol was sharing his lunch with his boss Director Kim Minseok, their script writer Kim Jongin, the all-around sound and video engineer Oh Sehun and his crush, Anchor Do Kyungsoo. They all only have the usual cafeteria food kimchi jjigae, bulgogi and a side of egg rolls, but with the conversation flowing it feels like they’re at a party.

“The guest really likes you, hyung!” Jongin laughed, mouth full of chicken that he brought from home. He was the only one not eating their canteen food and his packed lunch box looked a lot like the one Chanyeol bought as Baekhyun’s gift this year. Huh.

Chanyeol tried to pretend he wasn’t interested in the conversation, but his heart was thumping hard in his chest. He has no idea how he would react if Anchor Do was interested in their lady guest. He’d probably wail at Baekhyun the whole night.

Minseok and Sehun both turned to Kyungsoo’s side, watching him intently. Gossips, the whole lot of them. Chanyeol was still trying to discretely pretend that he wasn’t interested.

Anchor Do smiled softly, his lips almost turning into a heart shape but not quite. “Is that why she was asking for my phone number? I gave her our office’s number, though.”

Everyone laughed, but Chanyeol was still confused. What did Kyungsoo mean, though?

Baekhyun was on his laptop when Chanyeol plopped down beside him. His best friend was on Skype, but the window was closed down fast so he has no idea who he was talking to. Who cares.

“Baek!” Chanyeol pouted even though he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t really fall for it. His pouts have long lost it’s power the moment he turned 10. “Listen to me, Baek~”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and swatted his hands away. “Go talk to Jongdae or something. I’m busy.”

“Jongdae’s not even home yet, idiot.” Chanyeol pointed out.

Sighing, Baekhyun shut down his laptop and faced his best friend. It’s almost 12 midnight and they have to wake up in a few hours. Better get it over with, really.

“Do Kyungsoo is confusing me, Baek! I don’t even know anymore!” Chanyeol whined, “He’s so nice to me and he makes me feel like I’m part of the team??? He invited me in the photos earlier and to lunch! He did! Not even my own supervisor remembered to invite me! Why???”

Baekhyun shrugged, “Maybe he’s just one of those people who likes being fair to everyone?” Which is most likely, really.

“You think so?” Chanyeol asked. “Because yeah, I see him as someone really nice too? But he’s also someone really serious. Why would he bother with an intern like me?”

“Please don’t ask me to analyze how a really young and really attractive Anchor thinks, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun poked his best friend’s huge ears, “What’s bothering you? Like, really.”

It took a while before Chanyeol said, “Writer Kim was teasing him today at lunch about our guest that was so obviously flirting with him? She’s an owner of some sort of company.”

Baekhyun responded by humming.

“And his answer was so vague?” Chanyeol sighed, “Does he like girls?”

“Now there it is! So you want to know if Do Kyungsoo is gay or straight or bi?”

“Obviously.”

He elbowed his tallest friend. “Why? What are you gonna do with the information, Yeol? Woo him?”

“No!” Chanyeol immediately answered, voice even louder than his usual. This caused his best friend to laugh beside him. “Stop making fun of me, Baek. I’m in a crisis here.”

“Well,” Baekhyun paused just to watch Chanyeol look pained. “I could ask my sources?”

“You are the be--”

Baekhyun interrupted him. “But! You owe me breakfast for the next two weeks.”

“Deal.”

Director Kim dropped a huge box with files on top of Chanyeol’s already tiny Intern Desk. He was about to open a fan page for Anchor Do and was grateful his boss didn’t see it.

“Yes, sir?” Chanyeol didn’t stand up because he knew that his Boss hated looking up just to give him orders.

“I need you to sort these papers by year, month and date. They’re receipts for production. Arrange them and file them in that shiny new cabinet under the television.” Minseok looked at his watch. “You have about 3 hours before Jongin finishes tonight’s script so you have until then.”

“Okay, sir!”

Chanyeol looked at the box and knew he would be sneezing by the end of the task. How old are these papers, even? Pre-historic?

“I’ll be out with a potential sponsor. I’ll be back before the 9PM News, okay?” Minseok patted his back. “Make sure no one enters my office besides you.”

Not being very organized himself, Chanyeol felt like he was talking longer than he should with his task. There were receipts for airplane flights from 5 years ago. This felt more like a trash can rather than important documents.

“You look like you’re dying there, man.” One of the many Production Assistant remarked before leaving the room.

Chanyeol’s problem is that he has to arrange these by dates as well and he has to go back to every paper if he found one that is dated earlier. It’s a mess and he’s a mess. He needs to take his allergy medication later.

“Fucking papers.” he muttered under his breath as he tried to find a document dated March 24, 2012 in the pile of papers.

Surprisingly, there was a small stack of paper from 4 years ago that were already sorted. He was awed at how organized the papers looked that he didn’t dare touch anything and just went to the next year.

“Sorting this mess again, huh?” A very familiar voice said behind him. He almost dropped the papers he was holding because he was 99.9% sure it is who he thinks it is.

Chanyeol turned around and yep. It’s definitely him.

“I did this when I was an intern too. But I only finished 1 year before I was ordered to do something “more important” and therefore had to leave it unfinished.” Kyungsoo looked at the pile of papers around him. “There are more now than before huh?”

Chanyeol laughed nervously, “Yeah. There’s four more years, I guess.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him, that bright heart-shaped smile that makes him look less like a serious news anchor and more of a… crush. “The tactic, Mr. Intern Park is to just arrange them by year first. Don’t mind the month or date or whatever. Year first and pile them up. Then you go by the year and arrange it by month and then by date.”

“R-Really?” Chanyeol looked at the mess in front of him. “Thank you for the tip, Anchor Do!”

Anchor Do blushed a little. “Please call me Kyungsoo hyung or even Kyungsoo sunbae. Just... Anchor Do feels a little too serious, doesn’t it?”

“Oh.” Chanyeol cleared his throat a little because it’s starting to feel like he couldn't breathe. “Then Kyungsoo sunbae, please just call me Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo tested out and Chanyeol’s heart jumped.

“Yup. Intern Park Chanyeol at your service!” Chanyeol smiled, hoping to come off as casual or friendly and not too nervous.

“Well,” Kyungsoo was still smiling that smile that makes Chanyeol want to hug him. “Please continue your task. Believe me, Minseok hyung hates it when tasks aren’t finished.”

“Oh, believe me sunbae, I know.” Chanyeol laughed, remembering that time when their internet connection in the department broke and he was sent to deliver the news regarding changes of that night’s 9PM News. He had to knock on every office and have people sign the memo, but he couldn’t find 3 of the staff and Minseok chewed him a lot for it.

Kyungsoo reached and patted his back lightly, as if unsure of what he was doing himself. “Good luck, Chanyeol. I’ll see you later, alright?”

Watching Kyungsoo walk away from him and out the door of the office was probably counted as creepy, but Chanyeol was still dazed. He couldn’t believe the person he looked up to had asked unimportant Intern Park to call him Kyungsoo sunbae. As if he was any important to even say the anchor’s name!

“Park Chanyeol! Are the papers finished?!” Director Kim suddenly entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hands, an hour too early than the time he should come back.

“Almost done, sir!” Chanyeol answered back, immediately going into sorting just the way Kyungsoo sunbae had taught him too.

“Here’s the script for today. Print it the same number as usual. And fix the script to be used for the prompter later.” Kim Jongin, their Head Writer, handed him the flash drive. Chanyeol’s computer is not connected to the office’s network so he has to receive files by external devices.

“The usual, Writer Kim?” Chanyeol asked, looking up at the tall writer. He was immersed in reading a few documents that Minseok handed him for their shooting the next day.

“Yup, the usual. Make sure Kyungsoo hyung’s prompter is on a bigger font today than Soojung’s. Hyung says he had a hard time reading the last time.” Jongin told him then he left his desk and went out of the office.

Chanyeol frowned, but otherwise connected the flash drive that Jongin uses. He found the script on the usual folder and copied it to his computer.

After he made sure that no text would end up unprinted due to Jongin using some really weird margins that resulted with his first print missing a huge chunk of news, he printed the scripts and stapled them at the bottom left corner. It took him 30 minutes to prepare all the scripts before he could work on the file for the prompter.

Chanyeol’s secret at being trusted with the prompter without too much supervision is that he hasn’t disappointed them yet. He prepares the visuals, carefully checking for an spelling error or spacing problems. He doesn’t cut off the sentence at someplace awkward and he double checks everything.

Minseok is actually very proud of him for this.

“WE’RE AIRING IN 5 MINUTES!” Floor Director Kim Junmyeon shouts, crumpling the script that Chanyeol had just handed him.

Taking that as his cue to run to the dressing room again, he finds Anchor Do and Anchor Jung reading the script like they usually do. His heart ached to be as professional as them, giving a hundred percent to their job.

“Anchor Do and Anchor Jung, we’re starting in less than 5.” Chanyeol panted. Usually he would immediately turn around and run to the sound booth, but this time he made the mistake to look at Anchor Do who was smiling at him.

“We’ll be there.” Kyungsoo answered, already standing up.

Speechless, Chanyeol just nodded and ran. He’s extremely lucky that live programs equates to a fast-paced work environment where people run all the time because he would’ve looked like he was just scared.

The control booth was a welcome distraction, his tasks and responsibilities reminding him of his place.

Being tall, good-looking, talented in musical instruments and a good enough voice for singing or rapping, Chanyeol was often told to audition for entertainment companies when he was still in his first year of High School. Scouts had also talked to him in the street, handing him and his Mom calling cards.

But Chanyeol had one day opened their television on a documentary from University students, like a contest of some sort where viewers could vote for the documentary they think is the best. It was from his sister’s University so he stayed on the channel and watched.

That was when Chanyeol first saw Do Kyungsoo, a tiny University student hosting the documentary about Korean’s view on foreigners working in the country. He wasn’t really paying attention on what the interviewee was saying, but he was enraptured by the host’s face.

“Why do you think…” Do Kyungsoo, as said at the title below his face, asked the passing ahjumma. His face was serious, but if you look hard enough you could see his genuine interest in what the other person was saying.

Chanyeol continued watching and saw more and more of how Do Kyungsoo was shining in his element. It made Chanyeol feel both amazed and sad at the same time. Here he was, a High Schooler learning all kinds of instrument because he can’t choose one. He doesn’t really understand when people tell him to find your passion.

At least, not until he saw how dedicated Do Kyungsoo was into trying to interview Koreans who curses at him or foreigners who tells him how horrible racism is.

Sometimes, as Chanyeol watched Anchor Do deliver news professionally from the screens in front of him, he wondered what happened to the Do Kyungsoo that braved the streets of Seoul for a student documentary.

“You look like your pet died. Again.” were Baekhyun’s first words when he arrived at their lunch table. It’s probably the first time he was going to be eating lunch with his best friend ever since they started their internship, it’s quite sad Jongdae is in another station.

“Just tired, that's all.” Chanyeol muttered.

This morning, Director Kim had him come at 6am sharp to prepare for the shoot with him. Chanyeol had to wake up at the ungodly hour of 4am just to make sure he was decently awake and prepared for any instructions.

After carrying a lot cameras, informing Production Assistants, and huge boxes of tripods, Minseok and his team headed out in a huge van to wherever they were shooting. Chanyeol was instructed to stay in the office and accept the package that Minseok is waiting for then he has the rest of the day free until the 9PM News.

“Did your boss make wittle Chanyeol carry heavy things?” Baekhyun cooed at him before yelping at his friend pinching his arm. “What the hell is your problem, idiot?”

“I don’t even know anymore, honestly.” Chanyeol answered, unwrapping the huge burger his best friend had packed for him. A recently opened burger store was just around the street from their apartment and sometimes Baekhyun is heaven sent. Sometimes.

Baekhyun nodded, yelping again when his phone buzzed on his lap. “Fuck, I should really remember to put this on silent mode. I keep on getting surprised.” He opened his phone and read the content, eyebrows raising. “Hey, Yeol, open your phone.”

Grunting around the mouthful of huge beef patty, he opened the message in his own phone, eyebrow raising as well. “What did they do now?”

“I told you letting them handle the Broadcast Booth for the Entrance Exam will be a bust. Everyone would be so angry at us that no one will join our club next year,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Good thing we’re graduating in a few months.”

“How was I supposed to know they could fuck up a simple instruction as that?” Chanyeol answered, fingers busy typing instructions that the juniors will hopefully follow this time around.

“Seriously, when will these people learn responsibilities?” Baekhyun asked him.

Chanyeol shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe when they’re adults and signed a contract for a company? They’d probably even fuck that up, too.”

Just as Chanyeol was about to send his message, another one arrived from his boss. He sent the instructions to his secretary in the Broadcasting Club and hoped there is still a chance that they haven’t lost any future members. He’ll have to swing by there tomorrow morning before going to the station. Then he went and checked the message from his boss that made him want to bang his head on the table even more.

“What is it? Bad news?” Baekhyun asked, clearly not even sympathetic at all, judging from his smile.

“Head Writer Kim got injured with some sort of motor running over him. They need me to compile news articles for this 9PM News and have one of the old head writer check it over. Ugh.” Chanyeol groaned, almost throwing his phone away.

But Baekhyun didn’t answer, his eyes wide and he looked pale.

“Hey Baek, are you alright?” Chanyeol asked, waving his hand in front of his friend’s face. “Do you want me to--”

“I’ll text you later. I have something that suddenly came up.” Baekhyun grabbed his belongings and then dashed towards the exit, not even giving Chanyeol any time to wonder what had suddenly happened.

Chanyeol’s head ached from all the news writing he had done for the past four hours. He had to scavenge news from all over the department and even from their field reporters. He had no idea which is better and all so he just wrote one for all of them, compiling the ones he wrote and the one that the other writers wrote.

“Yes, sir. I compiled them all and the soft copy is sent to your email. You can check them now.” Chanyeol was talking to Minseok for the past 15 minutes, explaining the leads he had created.

After the long ass call wherein Minseok will call him again after he chooses the news to be included and Chanyeol is to stand-by in case there are any breaking news, he stared at the screen in front of him. He had no idea it was this tiring to do the job, Jongin must be exhausted from all the writing he was doing.

Speaking… Chanyeol sent a message to Oh Sehun, their sound engineer and Jongin’s boyfriend. Hey boss, how’s Head Writer Kim? Are you at the hospital? Chanyeol isn’t too close to Sehun, but he got along well with him enough to know a text message would be appreciated.

Instead of replying, Sehun’s name appeared on his screen for a call.

“Hello boss?” Chanyeol greeted.

“Minseok hyung would have my ass if he finds out you’re calling someone else other than him as boss.” Sehun answered, voice lower than usual. He must still be in the hospital.

“How’s Head Writer Kim?” Chanyeol asked since this was the reason he called, after all.

“Jonginnie is doing well. Not too much bruises, but he fell pretty badly. I’m going to have that driver’s head on my plate even if it kills me.” Sehun told him, pretty confident. Knowing him, he probably has a case already being prepared against the said driver.

“That’s good. I hope he recovers well.” Chanyeol said sincerely. Jongin is a far too bright of a person, he would hate to be cooped up inside a hospital room for days. “Are you in his room? Is he there? Can I talk to him?”

Sehun snorted. “No, I’m on a coffee run in the canteen here. Our boyfriend is with him.”

“Well then hurry up and bring--” Chanyeol paused, his brain finally catching up on what Sehun said. “Wait, I thought you were his boyfriend? Did you break up?”

“Our boyfriend, I said. He’s Jongin’s boyfriend and he’s my boyfriend. We’re all boyfriends, Chanyeol-ah.” Sehun was sighing, as if he was explaining it to a kid and Chanyeol was almost offended.

“Like, the three of you?” Chanyeol asked, already confused by now. Two people can put up with Sehun? Jongin can, he’s nice like that, but another one?

“Yes.” Sehun answered.

Chanyeol was about to maybe question him a bit more, but Minseok arrived in the office and went directly to his desk to get the script. The man was already scribbling notes and he knew he would have to make those adjustments later.

“I have to go, Sehun hyung. Boss Kim is here.” Chanyeol ended the call and stood up.

Minseok looked up. “Get Kyungsoo here. I don’t have all the time to check these and I don’t trust anyone else.” Then he went back to scribbling on the paper.

Chanyeol bowed and went out.

“I think it’s…”

“Maybe if you were…”

“I agree he looks…”

“Then let’s…”

Chanyeol was sitting at his desk outside of Minseok’s office and inside were his boss and Anchor Do. They’re going over the news he wrote and it’s making him really nervous. He can hear snippets of their conversation, but he has no idea what they mean.

An hour later, after Chanyeol was done scavenging for more news online and from their field reporters, Minseok finally stepped out of his office.

“Chanyeol!” Minseok’s voice boomed in the tiny room.

“Yes, sir?” Chanyeol hurriedly went inside, hands shaking.

“Starting tomorrow, once you finish your guest research, you will report to Anchor Do and learn how to get better at news writing.” Minseok told him, handing over the printed news. “What you wrote right now is fine and will do with these adjustments I made, but I don’t have time to do them everyday until Jongin comes back.”

“He’d be confined to the hospital for a week or more, even. He’s always handled the news writing so there’s no one else who could fill this task.” Kyungsoo added, “But you seem like you have a talent for it. It just needs some tweaking.”

Minseok nodded. “So tomorrow, training with Anchor Do until Jongin comes back, okay? For now, edit those and print them then prepare the copy for the prompter. Dismissed.”

Chanyeol bowed to both Minseok and Kyungsoo before going out.

Chanyeol felt so dead beat by the time he got home. Baekhyun texted him earlier that he won’t be there because he had to visit someone and would be sleeping there.

“Traitor.” Chanyeol thought as he slept without any food.

Jongdae was there with a plate of omelette and toast. He had just gotten home from his Internship at KBS Radio and works the night shift. It’s quite sad he wanted to work at a different station than Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but they’re all trying to chase their own dream.

“Good morning, Dae.” Chanyeol mumbled, sitting down and almost plopping himself on the table.

“You’re up early, what’s up?” Jongdae asked, placing the food in front of his friend. “I heard Baek’s at his boyfriend’s.”

Chanyeol was about to shovel a few pieces of toast inside his mouth when he heard what Jongdae said and almost choked. “Wait. What? Boyfriend? Baek has a boyfriend? When did this happen??”

“You didn’t know?” Jongdae laughed. “What kind of friend are you?”

At the pout Chanyeol was sporting, Jongdae gave in.

“Fine, fine. Anyway, he’s at his boyfriend. I don’t know how long he’ll be gone but he took at least a week’s worth of clothes with him. You’d probably still see him at work or something.”

“I’ll hit him when I see him.” Chanyeol assured him and that earned another laugh. “Anyway, I have to drop by the University this morning. Our lovely juniors managed to fuck up a simple booth so I have to salvage some of our image.”

Snorting, Jongdae started eating as well. “I told you it was a bad idea to leave it to them. I shudder even thinking about what will happen to the Broadcasting Club next year.”

“Our seniors left it to us when we were juniors too, so how was I supposed to know they were totally incompetent?” Chanyeol defended his decision.

Being president of the Broadcasting Club was something he was both proud of and worried of at the same time. The moment he auditioned during freshman year, the current President had already started grooming him to become the President when he becomes a senior and all the next Presidents did the same. There was a lot of expectations and people aren’t usually disappointed so he hated it when they are, even when it’s out of his hand.

“Just. Don’t stress yourself, okay?” Jongdae patted his shoulder.

Breakfast was nice with the two of them comparing their current tasks and then laughing at something weird that happened at work. Chanyeol wouldn’t say it out loud, but he missed those times when he, Baekhyun and Jongdae would sit on this table and eat ramen while talking about their dreams.

“Good luck, alright?” Jongdae told him, standing up with the plates on his hand. “I can tell that this is a huge thing, even if it came into your lap because your writer got into an accident. You’ve wanted to do this for a long time now so do it.”

Chanyeol smiled at his friend. “Picking up nice advices from work, I see.”

“Not my fault I got assigned to co-host a nightly love problem radio show.” Jongdae said, but the smile on his face tells a whole lot more. He loved the job. He’s always been a romantic at heart and Jongdae loves the radio, what else could he ask for?

“Anyway, I have to go take a shower and you should go sleep.”

Armed with a cup of coffee and the knowledge that he managed to untangle the mess that his juniors in the club made, Chanyeol went to work in a slightly better mood.

“Finish the research I sent to your email, pass it to me for review then go to Kyungsoo’s office for the training. I need you to be writing proper news report to me by Monday. It’s lucky today’s a Friday.” Minseok told him and Chanyeol was about to leave the room, but his boss added, “We’re visiting Jongin at the hospital later, after the news. Are you coming?”

“Yes, boss!” Chanyeol agreed immediately.

“Good. Meet us here after, all right?” Minseok went back to his work so Chanyeol bowed his head and went out.

Researching about possible guests for their new program isn’t that hard, there is a long list of successful people who got popular because of their hard work. The hard part is coming in contact with them and making them agree. Chanyeol already felt a headache coming.

Minseok wasn’t exactly satisfied with getting a just businesswoman for their first episode, he said he wanted someone who is in the entertainment industry and successful in their own business as well. He said Head Writer Kim Jongin demanded they have to get Shinhwa’s Lee Minwoo as their second guest or die trying.

“Die trying…” Chanyeol scoffed. But he opened his web browser and searched for Lee Minwoo’s contacts. He thought he should at least do this for Jongin since their writer is out injured.

Lee Minwoo designs caps and is quite popular and not to mention he produced music for a lot of people. There would be a variety of things to talk about other than the fact that he is a member of the longest running boyband in Korea. No wonder Minseok was adamant about getting him as a guest and Jongin’s urging didn’t help.

Chanyeol found a website for Lee Minwoo and for Shinhwa so he opened both and went directly to the Contacts page. He found an email address, a facebook page and twitter page so he opened all of them.

Since he was an Intern, Chanyeol didn’t have a company issued email address so Minseok gave him his email and password while making him swear that he won’t use it for anything else. It felt so good to be trusted by his boss.

Dear Mr. Lee Minwoo,

Good day!

As the director for SBS’s newest Documentary formatted program entitled “Who Are You?”, we would like to invite you to be the second guest. The contents would range from shoots of you performing your activities and a question-and-answer portion inside our studio. The minimum shooting schedule would take two days, one for outside and one inside the studio.

Our Head Writer Kim Jongin is a huge fan of your group Shinhwa and would be very excited to work with you. As are we, the whole team of “Who Are You?”.

We would be honored to find out more about the man behind the successful line of caps and songs produced as well as the singer. We hope you would give our new program a chance.

Thank you.

Kind Regards,

Kim Minseok

Program Director at SBS

(See SBS Staff Page for List of Programs)

Chanyeol re-checked the email for any grammar or spelling problems before he copied it and sent it via email and facebook message. In Twitte,he used Minseok’s account to inform him of who he is and then he sent an email to him.

Lastly, after Chanyeol finished messaging him, he looked up the phone number and called them. He was rehearsing what he was about to say while the ringing continued, but he still almost panicked when someone picked up.

“Hello! This is Park Chanyeol from SBS, Assistant to Director Kim Minseok. May I speak to Mr. Lee Minwoo?” Chanyeol read from his cheat sheet, teeth almost gnashing as he tried to remain calm.

“This is ShinCom Entertainment reception, I’m Ms. Ahn. Mr. Lee Minwoo is currently on a shoot with the rest of the members, but I’ll give him the message. Did you send us an email?”

“Yes, Ms. Ahn. That is from us. I also left there the phone number that you may call for any more information for Mr. Lee Minwoo.” Chanyeol replied.

“I’ll forwards your email to Mr. Lee’s personal email and I’ll give him the phone number. Please answer the phone in case he calls.”

“We will!” Chanyeol answered, almost glad at the warm reception.

“Thank you and good day, Mr. Park.”

The phone beeped and he placed it down, heart still beating so hard he was almost running out of breath. He really hoped that Lee Minwoo would accept for Jongin.

The next few hours went by fast enough as Chanyeol did errands for Minseok as well as research for Lee Minwoo’s profile in case the man does answer. He received the call just as he was about to go down and take the training for news writing with Anchor Do.

“Director Kim Minseok’s office, how may I help you?” Chanyeol answered, the phone number was unknown.

“This is Shinhwa’s Lee Minwoo. May I speak to a Park Chanyeol, please?” the voice on the other line is definitely Lee Minwoo, he’s heard him speak a thousand of times (it pays to have a sister sometimes).

“Park Chanyeol speaking, sir!” he almost yelled, but he managed to calm down a little.

“I’m accepting the guesting for your program. I’ll be free next week on Wednesday and Thursday in the morning, is that fine?” the man spoke with confidence that Chanyeol can only dream to have.

Chanyeol checked the shooting schedule board in front of him and saw the two days free. He’d have to request for a cameraman and the studio schedule, but he could probably pull it off.

“Yes, sir! We’re free. I’ll pen it in the schedule right now. Thank you very much!” Chanyeol was ecstatic and he knew Jongin would be, too.

“See you soon, Mr. Park Chanyeol.” And Lee Minwoo hung up.

For a second after he wrote in the board, Chanyeol felt his blood pumping so hard. Then he grinned so wide that he knocked on his boss’ office and peaked his head in to see Minseok look up from the scripts he was reading.

“Lee Minwoo called to accept the offer to guest for the 2nd episode, sir. I penned him in for Wednesday and Thursday next week.” Chanyeol said so fast he didn’t breathe.

The smile that spread on Minseok’s face tells him he did well. “Jongin would be proud of you. Now go train for news writing.” then he went back to the script.

As soon as Chanyeol entered Kyungsoo’s office, he grinned.

“Hey Kyungsoo sunbae, you’ll be interviewing Shinhwa’s Lee Minwoo for the second episode.” he told him the news and sure enough, a smile graced his sunbae’s face. He sat on the chair in front Anchor Do’s desk and leaned over.

“Did you get the interview? Was it all you?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“Yup! Emailed and called him. He just replied right now.” Chanyeol confirmed then blushed when Kyungsoo reached over and patted his hair twice.

“Good job, Chanyeol-ah.” Kyungsoo was still smiling, his eyes almost shining with pride and Chanyeol could feel his heart constrict. Why is his sunbae like this?

“Thank you, sunbae.” Chanyeol could only reply, the touch on his hair still tingling.

“Now,” Kyungsoo grinned some more. “We move on to news writing.”

Do Kyungsoo was even better at news writing than he was at delivering them, Chanyeol thought he was amazing as he explained the steps one by one. He looked like was glowing as he showed Chanyeol the do’s and don’ts at what should be aired.

This made Chanyeol just wonder what happened to that eager University student Do Kyungsoo doing documentaries on the street. Chanyeol knows that because Kyungsoo is a well-known news caster now, he only stays in the studio and on interviews outside, but nothing that means he could work on the field.

Does he miss it? Did he forget about it already?

Minseok, Kyungsoo and a few other staff of the News Department were inside the office when Chanyeol was finished cleaning up. He had to compile the scripts from the 9PM News and keep them inside the storage so he was the last one to get there.

“I’m so sorry for being late,” he bowed but no one answered him as they all walked towards the door. He honestly felt bad even though he knew he wasn’t really at fault, but he knew he had to be in good terms with them.

Head bowed low, he saw everyone’s feet walk past him. All except one. When he looked up, Do Kyungsoo was standing there with a smile.

“Hey, it’s okay.” he said then raised his right hand with… keys? “You’re with me. The station vans are all loaned out. So.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol could hardly breathe, maybe it was better to ride an ambulance. How could he stay in a small confined space with his idol?

“Come on.” Kyungsoo didn’t reach out, but Chanyeol followed him towards the already empty elevator. All the others must have gone down earlier because they were left alone.

There was only silence except for the music playing inside the elevator. Chanyeol’s hands were clammy and there’s a pounding in his head. They can’t just stay quiet all throughout the ride towards the hospital, that would be quite impolite and honestly not nice. What if Kyungsoo sunbae never offer to drive him ever again?

Silence lasted until they got in the car with Kyungsoo, although shorter than Chanyeol, opened the passenger seat for him and made him feel like. Like. Chanyeol doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel like, really.

As soon as Kyungsoo backed up and is driving towards the exit, Chanyeol decided he had to start a small conversation. Or something. Just something to break this awkward silence.

“Uhm. Sunbae,” Chanyeol had clear his throat. “Thank you for driving me.”

“It’s no problem at all. I can drive you home later, too.” Kyungsoo told him, “Minseok told me that we live near each other and we went to the same University too. I guess I really am your sunbae.”

Chanyeol didn’t tell him that he only went to that University because Kyungsoo went to it. “Yeah, sunbae. I… I’m also in the Broadcasting Club. I heard you were, too?” he asked because he wanted to hear it from Kyungsoo himself. He was the pride of their club and the reason they get so many donations.

“Really? What position? I was the President before I graduated.” Kyungsoo answered him, obviously excited.

“I’m currently the President too, sunbae.” Chanyeol said, a bit proud of himself as well.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was all about Kyungsoo asking Chanyeol of the hoobaes he left and how they were and Chanyeol told him about how they took care of him and guided him well. It wasn’t a lot, but this small similarity between them spoke a lot for Chanyeol.

“We’re here.” Kyungsoo announced as he parked. “Minseok hyung told me Jonginnie is in room 624. We should go, they're all making a mess up there already.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were quiet when they rode the elevator up to the 6th floor, but it was a good kind of quiet. Surprisingly, when they got outside the door of 624, it was quiet as well.

“Do you think the place is too soundproofed, subae?” Chanyeol asked just as Kyungsoo knocked on the door and opened it.

The room wasn’t too quiet, but the people they went with weren’t there. There was only Jongin on the bed, Sehun on the couch and Baekhyun on the chair beside Jongin.

Wait.

Baekhyun?

Chanyeol was standing there by the door, eyes wide, jaw dropped and head confused as he stared at his best friend sitting by a chair beside Jongin and feeding him. He turned to look at the newcomers and he smiled bright as he saw him.

“Oh hey Yeol! You came!” Baekhyun greeted, but he didn’t stand up as he continued to feed Jongin small spoonfuls of what looked like soup.

“I--uh.” Chanyeol looked around at a still innocently smiling Kyungsoo beside him and a smirking Sehun by the couch. He feels like he just missed something huge and his mind is supplying it, but it just won’t process. “What?”

Baekhyun laughed. “Hi Kyungsoo hyung! How was the drive with this idiot?”

“He was fine, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo answered him, walking towards Jongin’s bed. “Hey Nini, how are you?”

Jongin just pouted at him, not answering as Baekhyun fed him another spoonful.

“He’s totally fine, don’t be swayed by his pout, hyung. He just needs a week of bed rest and some more X-rays, psychologist meeting and food.” Baekhyun talked to Kyungsoo as if they were old friends, so casual and close.

Chanyeol was confused.

“Yeah, hyung, Nini was actually asking if he could go home already. He’ll be fine.” Sehun assured him from where he sat.

“You should get better soon, Jonginnie. Chanyeol here got your idol Lee Minwoo to guest on our new show so you should go to the shooting.” Kyungsoo told him and Chanyeol was snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of his name.

“Huh?” Chanyeol blinked and saw the look on Jongin’s face.

“WHAT?” Jongin almost screamed but he started coughing again so Baekhyun had to give him water. After he had managed to calm himself down, Chanyeol found himself staring eye to eye with their Head Writer. “YOU DID? WHEN?!”

After not answering for a whole minute, Kyungsoo elbowed him and that managed to snap Chanyeol out of it. He cleared his throat and his mind of all the questions to answer Jongin.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Lee Minwoo agree to come to our show as the 2nd guest and we’ll be shooting on Wednesday in his studio and then in the SBS studio on Thursday.” Chanyeol answered, he had emailed the details just before the 6PM News and managed to get an immediate reply.

Jongin, instead of answering him, looked at Baekhyun. “When am I going to get discharged?” his eyes looked determined.

Baekhyun looked at Sehun, “Was it on Thursday, Hunnie? I think Thursday or Friday. Doctor’s orders is that we have you stay here for 1 week.” Sehun nodded by the couch in agreement.

“No. I’m leaving on Tuesday.” Jongin suddenly pressed the red button that calls for a nurse. Baekhyun screeched and hit his hand. “No! I’m going!”

Baekhyun and now Sehun had joined him on the bed, explaining that he should get some rest before he returns to work and that he should follow the doctor’s orders. Jongin was pouting when the nurse knocked on the door.

“I’m so sorry, we don’t really need anything. Sorry for the trouble, ma’am.” Baekhyun told her, bowing before turning sternly at Jongin.

“No. You’re not getting discharged before then.” Baekhyun told him.

“You’re going to get rested so that Baekhyun and I aren’t worried sick about you.” Sehun agreed, arms wrapping around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “That’s final, Nini. We’re not going to let you out of our sight.”

“BUT--” Jongin paused when he saw the look on both Sehun and Baekhyun’s face. “I. But I want to see Lee Minwoo. You know I’ve been a fan for so long, Hunnie.”

Sehun’s stern face melted into a small smile, “I know. We used to go to concerts, remember?”

Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun froze and slowly pushed Sehun away as Jongin and Sehun talked about the Shinhwa concerts and Shinhwa fansigns they went to when they were still in High School. It was only when Baekhyun was already stepping back that they paused to look at him.

“I. I’ll go get juices with Chanyeol here, okay? You can go have whatever broadcasting talk you have with Kyungsoo hyung.” Baekhyun told them a small smile on his lips. That’s a smile that Chanyeol knew very well and a smile he hated because that smile means that Baekhyun is sad and felt left out.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll just go for a moment. Anyone want anything in particular?” Chanyeol asked because it was polite, but at the moment, he sorta hated Sehun and Jongin who were only looking sadly at Baekhyun’s downcasted face.

“Chocolate for me and milk for Nini. Kyungsoo hyung should get some coffee, right?” Sehun asked their news anchor who nodded. “You should get whatever you want, too, Chanyeol.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol took his best friend’s hand and tugged him out of the room.

The silence in the hallway was a welcome silence for Chanyeol, but Baekhyun looked even sadder as they walked silently towards the vending machine by the corner. When they got there, Chanyeol took the coins from Baekhyun’s palm and bought the drinks himself.

“Spill, Baek. You know I hate it when you’re slowly killing yourself like this.” Chanyeol picked up all the juices and placed them on the bench. “Sit, Baek.”

Baekhyun sat and looked at him. “Where do you want me to start, Yeol? From when I started dating them, both of them, or on what happened earlier that got me in this state?”

Opening his can of choco milk, Chanyeol shrugged. “I don’t care which, Baek. I just want you to tell me what’s bothering you right now.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, probably wondering himself what was the problem. “I’m dating Sehun and Jongin at the same time, for a few months now maybe a year. I don’t know. I’m not counting.” he shrugged and took his can of orange juice from Chanyeol. “The thing is, they’ve been together way long before I got in the picture. And I’m younger. And I’m still in Uni while they’re both well-known in their field.”

“So?” Chanyeol tilted his head to the side. “Tell me the real issue, Baek.”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun lightly punched his best friend on the shoulder. “Shut up, Idiot.” he took a sip before he finally continued, “I feel left out when they talk about their past or about their job. And sometimes, like earlier, I feel like I’m interfering between them, like I’m in between them and their relationship.”

Honestly, Chanyeol didn’t know what to say because he’s never been in that position, but Chanyeol also doesn’t like seeing his best friend so sad. Baekhyun is never meant to be sad, he only deserves to be happy and smiling when he falls in love. So Chanyeol did what he does best and wrapped his arms around his best friend and tucked the other’s head in his neck.

“I don’t know what to say or if I should say anything, but Baek, I want you to know that I trust you to know what to do and what you want. I’m not going to stop you from anything, but I want to know that you will do what you think is best.” Chanyeol murmured and patted the other’s shoulders. “Okay?”

“Cheesy.” Baekhyun giggled, his words muffled in Chanyeol’s shoulders.

When Chanyeol pulled away and looked at Baekhyun, there were a few tears in his eyes. But otherwise, he was smiling. He feels accomplished.

“Come on, we should get back and bring them their drinks.” Chanyeol stood up and held out his hand. He was really glad when Baekhyun took it.

The other staff of the News Department were there when they got back so it was louder and definitely stuffy. Chanyeol brought out the drinks while Baekhyun quietly slid to the chair beside Jongin who was entertaining his guests. Chanyeol saw Sehun looking sadly at Baekhyun even when he was engaged in a conversation with one of the camera men.

Kyungsoo drove him home, as well, after finding out that they lived in the same direction. Chanyeol tried to protest, but the smile on his sunbae’s face had him in a puddle of goo.

“You didn’t know Baekhyun was dating Sehun and Jongin?” Kyungsoo had asked the moment he slid in the driver’s seat. He buckled his seatbelt and waited for Chanyeol to do the same thing.

“Did you, sunbae?” Chanyeol returned the question.

Kyungsoo nodded as they entered the road. “Sehun and Jongin introduced him to me on their second date. I knew it was serious if the two of them would introduce them to us.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised. “Us as in…?”

Kyungsoo laughed a little. “Us as in the whole News Department and a few from others. Sehun and Jongin were very excited. They also managed to convince Baekhyun to apply for an internship here instead of in KBS where he wanted to. Did you know that?”

Chanyeol hummed. “No wonder. I was the only one who was supposed to apply here in SBS, but at the last minute Baek suddenly passed one, too. Jongdae, our other friend, was suddenly alone in KBS. I should’ve known, though.”

“Why did you want to apply in SBS when both your friends wanted to go for KBS?” Kyungsoo asked him suddenly.

“Uhm.” Because you work in SBS? “I. Uh.”

“Is it a secret?” Kyungsoo turned to look at him slightly before returning his eyes to the road. “I promise I won’t tell your boss or anything.”

Chanyeol coughed and Kyungsoo smiled.

Should I tell him? Will I look like a stalker if I do? Will he get mad? Am I being too presumptuous? Will this ruin our relationship? Professional relationship, of course?

But Kyungsoo was waiting for his answer, obviously waiting for Chanyeol to answer his question. He was probably expecting along the lines of childhood dream or something, but it wasn’t. Not really.

“I was in High School when I didn’t know what to do? I can rap and play instruments, but I wasn’t sure I wanted to go in the music industry. There’s nothing I’m really passionate enough to want to actually do.” Chanyeol gulped not entirely sure why he’s saying this. “One day I opened our television and documentaries were playing.”

Should I mention his name?

“It was a student documentary for a contest the channel was hosting and the current documentary was from my sister’s University, my current University. I watched how the host concluded interviews on the streets, about how passionate he was.” Chanyeol tried to sneak a glance at Kyungsoo but the other’s face was just the same. No sign of anything. “It didn’t matter if he was cursed at or cried on, he listened to everything they had to say about the topic and I thought that was amazing.”

Finally, Kyungsoo spoke. “Really? He was that passionate?”

“He was really passionate.” Chanyeol replied, tugging on his messy red hair.

“But if he was into documentaries, why did you go for news casting?” Kyungsoo asked, turning a left.

“Because he went into news casting.”

For a whole minute neither of them said anything and the only sound in the car was their shared breathing. Chanyeol was afraid he had overstepped some boundaries, ruined their relationship and scared Kyungsoo sunbae off.

But Kyungsoo only laughed lightly, “Did he go into SBS to be an Intern, got a field reporter job then a studio reporter until he got promoted into a news anchor?” he asked with that light fondness in his voice (at least, that’s what Chanyeol hopes it sounded).

“Yeah.” Chanyeol didn’t know what else to say, really. “I really looked up to him so I joined our Broadcasting Club in High School, applied to the same University and joined the same Broadcasting Club there and then applied to the same SBS Internship. Do you think I look like a stalker, sunbae?”

“I think you’re not and I’m pretty sure he thinks that you’re really amazing. You have talent, Chanyeol. You can definitely write news, you have a great voice you could use and you have a way with words,” Kyungsoo was full fledged smiling now and the heart-shaped lips has Chanyeol’s own heart thundering. “You’d probably end up even better than him.”

Chanyeol smiled lightly. “I doubt it, sunbae. I think he’s pretty amazing, a lot.”

The next few moments were silent, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable so Chanyeol decided not to mess it up. He wanted to maybe joke around or something, but he wasn’t sure Kyungsoo sunbae would appreciate it.

When Kyungsoo pulled up in front of Chanyeol’s apartment, Kyungsoo gave him a blinding smile.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said, barely a whisper.

“For what?” he tilted his head to side, a bit confused.

“For everything. For telling me.” Kyungsoo patted his messy red hair, “For liking the person I was when I didn’t.”

Chanyeol would’ve replied, what he wasn’t exactly sure of yet, but he wasn’t given a chance because Kyungsoo closed the door and drove off. Soon he was all alone in front of the main lobby.

“Uh, why is there a lot of hair dyes on the kitchen table, Dae?” Chanyeol woke up to the sound of banging on his door and screaming from his friend. He would’ve wanted to sleep some more, but he wasn’t exactly sure he would be given peace. In the end he opened the door and went out only to see Jongdae inside the bathroom.

“Because we’re going to dye your hair.” Jongdae announced confidently, already preparing towels and a seat.

Chanyeol went and expected the dye. “Gray?!”

“You’d look great with it.” Jongdae assured him. “Now come and sit here.”

“I don’t wanna. I don’t want gray hair and I haven’t even had breakfast.” Chanyeol crossed his arms and looked down at his friend.

“I’ll feed you after and you will look hot with gray hair. I promise.”

Chanyeol, after living with Jongdae for 4 years now, should’ve known that Jongdae does and doesn’t abide by his promises. True he does look hot in gray hair, but he wasn’t fed.

After almost 4 hours of staying in the bathroom with Jongdae creating magic, Chanyeol had come out actually looking sort-of hot? He wasn’t sure, but he does look better than he had expected.

“Now my work here is done.” Jongdae announced as he pushed Chanyeol out of the bathroom. “Now shoo, I have a date in 2 hours.”

Chanyeol looked confusedly at the closed door he was thrown out of. “What?! I thought you said you’ll feed me! Kim Jongdae!”

“Sorry, Yeol. I have a date. Date triumphs promises to cook. You can feed yourself.” Jongdae assured him, voice a bit muffled by the door.

“YOU LIAR!” Chanyeol groaned loudly and hit the door with his foot. He stalked towards the kitchen and took out their leftover kimchi to make himself fried rice. Then he heated water to cook ramen.

Chanyeol was done eating when Jongdae finally came out of his room looking like some kind of rocker. He had his hair permed the other week and it looks great along with his ripped skinny jeans, black tank top and leather jacket. All this for a date?

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost? Am I that hot?” Jongdae asked, finger fixing the curls on top. When he heard Chanyeol’s snickers, he glared at his friend. “You’ll understand my sense of fashion when Anchor Do Kyungsoo falls all over your feet at your new hairdo come Monday.”

Chanyeol felt his face heat up, but he snorted at his friend’s words. “An about to graduate kid like me is not attractive enough for someone like him, gray hair or not.”

“Know his taste in men now, do you?” Jongdae raised his eyebrow at him from the mirror.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol glared at him and decided that changing the topic is the best idea right now. “Who are you going on a date with? Someone I know?”

Jongdae grabbed his wallet and phone and then winked at Chanyeol. “Maybe?” Then he was gone, door opening and closing in a span of a few seconds.

Weekend was spent having a movie marathon by himself since Jongdae didn’t come back until Sunday night still wearing the same clothes and a slight limp. Baekhyun didn’t even come home at all.

Monday was a flurry of passing Minseok the rough drafts that Jongin wrote for Lee Minwoo’s guesting, editing them and then having them approved. He had sent the final draft to Jongin’s email so that their writer could check it even while in the hospital.

After settling the script and sending it to all concerned, Chanyeol went to book cameras, microphones and van for their shooting in Lee Minwoo’s work space and he booked Studio B for the shooting on Thursday. Even though SBS was mostly a technological center of sorts, he had to run all over the place to get signatures for the form and it’s a pain in the ass.

Not to mention, after lunch he had to prepare the script for the 9PM News.

I just want to lie down and maybe sleep. Chanyeol had spent the weekend getting 12 hours of sleep, but he was still sleepy.

“Hey, are you okay?” a very familiar voice asked and Chanyeol immediately looked up from where he was slumped on his desk. It was Kyungsoo in his pressed suit, a script on hand.

“Yeah, just a little bit tired. I probably just need to get coffee, sunbae.” Chanyeol answered, fixing his messy hair. The action had Kyungsoo’s eyes focusing on his hair and for a full 10 seconds, Kyungsoo just stared at it. “Uh, sunbae? Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo shook his head for a bit and looked at him. “Yeah. I, yeah. Do you want to come get coffee with me? I was going to go alone, but since you need one too…” he asked then looked at Chanyeol’s hair again.

Confused, Chanyeol ran his fingers in his hair to see if it’s messed up. It wasn’t. Kyungsoo sunbae seemed to stare harder.

“I… need to tell sir Minseok first? In case he looks for me.” Chanyeol said, bowing a little to turn around and stalk to his boss’ office.

Luckily, Minseok seemed to be swamped with work too and agreed to let him go only if Chanyeol promises to get him the biggest cup of espresso he could get and to finish the compilation of news for later.

“He said yes, Kyungsoo sunbae.” Chanyeol waved the few bills that Minseok slapped in his hand before shooing him away from his office.

Kyungsoo smiled, took a glance at the top of his head and then walked beside him.

Chanyeol was significantly taller than Kyungsoo and not just tall, he was taller. He was more than few centimeters taller and Kyungsoo’s head barely reaches Chanyeol’s neck. His sunbae’s hair is jet black and messily falls in his eyes so that the make-up artists could put it up later.

The coffee shop just in front of SBS Building isn’t full at this time of the day. There were only 2 people in front of the line so they stood at the very back to decide their order.

“What are you going to order, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked, taking out his wallet. “I’ll buy it for you.”

“No, it’s okay, sunbae! I have money!” Chanyeol immediately took out his own wallet, but winced because he knows it’s impolite to say no.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m buying you coffee. So order whatever you want. Get some waffles to go too, or something.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but pout a little. “But sunbae, I already owe you a lot for the ride last time and now you’re buying me coffee too.”

Waving his hand, Kyungsoo stepped in front of the cashier since it was their turn. “Whatever you want, Chanyeol.”

“Good afternoon, Anchor Do! What may I get you today?” the cashier smiled brightly and obviously know the man.

“My usual cup of Americano, please. And yours, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo turned to him expectantly and he knew there was no escape.

“Grande Iced Caramel Macchiato, please. And the biggest cup of espresso you have.” Chanyeol told the cashier. Kyungsoo elbowed him and looked at the pastries displayed. “Also a waffle to go, please. Caramel.”

Kyungsoo sunbae looked up at him as he paid the total, accepting the money only for Minseok’s cup. “Enjoy being bought coffee right now because not everyone in our department would. News staff are all… stiff? Snobs?”

“And you’re not, sunbae?” Chanyeol asked as they waited at the pick-up counter for their drinks.

“A little, that’s probably why I fit in so well with them.” Kyungsoo answered him. “How about you? Are you fitting in? I know it’s hard to be on good terms with people that are busy 24/7.”

“Boss Minseok is nice enough. He lets me do actual work and not just buy him coffee, which I do, sometimes. Head Writer Jongin and Sound Engineer Sehun are nice enough, too. Sometimes they talk to me not just about work.” Chanyeol smiled at him. “Then there’s a really nice news anchor I know who buys me coffee and drove me home one time, sunbae. He’s really nice.”

Kyungsoo laughed just as their order got called. “It’s nice to know there’s one really nice person in your department.”

“It is. Especially since I’m not used to this television broadcasting thing at all.” Chanyeol said and sort of froze for a second when he realized what he said. He hoped his sunbae didn’t notice as they picked up their drinks and the waffle.

He’s not in luck. When they were walking back to the building, Kyungsoo finally brought it up.

“What did you mean earlier? About television broadcasting? I thought you were in the Broadcasting Club?” Kyungsoo asked him and when had Chanyeol ever denied his idol anything at all?

“I’m just. I used to only do radio broadcasting at Uni. Baekhyun usually handles the television broadcasting as my VP. I’m not… confident enough when it comes to cameras, I guess?” he shrugged, hoping he didn’t sound like a kid whining.

“But you want to enter News?” Kyungsoo prodded.

Because you’re in News. “I think so, yeah.” Chanyeol sighed, “I do. I want to learn it. But I’m not so sure I’ll ever be confident enough to face the camera because I feel like there’s a hundred and one mistakes I could make.”

Sadly (or luckily, depends on who you ask), someone called Kyungsoo to tell him there’s a breaking news regarding one of the high profile cases and they need him to do the live broadcast for it in 10 minutes.

“We’re not done yet with this topic, Chanyeol. We’re going to continue this later, okay?” Kyungsoo bid him goodbye as he hurriedly ran towards Studio A.

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief. For now.

Flopping on his bed, Chanyeol felt strangely alone. Baekhyun is still in the hospital, stuck in babysitting Jongin during the nights that Sehun has to work. He felt lonely waking up to a quiet place because Jongdae is asleep and he felt lonely going home alone because Baekhyun goes directly to the hospital.

Is this how it felt like to have no one? Because if it is, then it sucks.

Tuesday afternoon, a day before Lee Minwoo’s shoot, Chanyeol is busy re-checking the permits and cameras the staff would need. Because the News Department managed to fill in the Head Writer while Jongin is on temporary leave, Chanyeol was back to being Director Kim Minseok’s slave.

“I double-checked everything, sir. I already called to remind Mr. Lee about tomorrow’s schedule and also called the cameraman, lights and your PAs regarding the meeting later. Here’s the final draft of the script that is already approved.” Chanyeol slides the thick bundle of paper to his boss. “Is there anything else you need, sir?”

Minseok looked at him. “You’re coming with us tomorrow. We leave at 8AM so you have to be here at 7 to help with the preparation. Okay?” he smiled at Chanyeol’s gobsmacked face. “What? Why do you look so surprised?”

“Y-you… You’re really letting me come, sir?” Chanyeol could feel the giddiness in his skin and the urge to jump up and down. He wasn’t expecting to be allowed to come in a shooting outside of a studio.

“You’ve earned it, really. You’re basically the person who arranged this whole episode so I think you deserve to know what’s going to happen.” Minseok raised an eyebrow at him. “What? You don’t want to go?”

Chanyeol shook his head, gray hair messing up as he does so. “Yes, I want to go, sir!”

Minseok finally smiled. “Good. Now shoo. I’ll call you when I need you to have the script printed. In the meanwhile, wait for the 9PM News script. You’re gonna have to type it up for the prompter, they say they lost the original. Bullshit, I say.”

Chanyeol bowed deep before turning around to exit the office. He was smiling broadly, hand immediately going up to mess his hair (a habit he acquired after Jongdae dyed his hair gray and somehow made it soft). Too happy, he didn’t notice that he almost bumped to someone.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol bent down in a bow, closing his eyes. People in the News Department are prickly and hate to be disturbed.

“Hey, it’s okay. It was my fault too.” Chanyeol looked up and saw the smiling face of one Floor Director Kim Junmyeon. Unlike everyone else who likes to wear comfortable clothing, the small man wears a white long sleeve with a black jacket, no tie, slacks and white sneakers. His hair is currently dyed blonde. No one would even think the man is the one behind the loud yells during off-air of the 9PM News, but he is.

Chanyeol bowed once again, “I’m really sorry.”

Junmyeon just waved his hand and shook his head. “It’s really okay, Intern Park. It was my fault, too. Is your boss in there? I need to talk to him.”

“Yes, sir. He’s here.” Chanyeol bowed once again as Junmyeon walked past him with a smile.

Just when Chanyeol was about to sit on his chair, Sehun appeared in front of him with a glint in his eyes. He tried to step back and let the other man pass, but Sehun just stood there as if he was waiting for him.

“Did you need anything…?” Chanyeol asked.

“I see you’ve met Kim Junmyeon.” Sehun said nonchalantly, but the gleam in his eyes says otherwise.

“I’ve met him before, though?” Chanyeol pointed out. “He’s the floor director of the 9PM News, remember?”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “I know. I work there with you, remember? But, like, you haven’t really seen him outside of the studio, have you?” the gleam in his eyes was back.

“Uh. No?” Was this a trick question?

“Anyway, I’ve heard from someone that you have a little crush on our beloved Anchor--” Chanyeol didn't mean to, really, but his hand immediately went to cover Sehun’s mouth.

“Please don’t say it out loud.” Chanyeol mentally cursed Baekhyun, thinking of ways to kill his best friend the moment he enters their shared apartment. “Please please please please?”

Sehun grunted, Chanyeol’s hand still on his mouth. As soon as he let go, Sehun wiped his mouth with his hand. “Ugh. I hate you.”

Chanyeol pouted, “Can we just… are we going to continue this conversation? Because if we are then can we please talk somewhere else, hyung?”

Sehun nodded to the direction of the exit staircase, already walking and Chanyeol followed. The moment the door closed and after checking that there weren’t anyone else in there, Sehun faced him.

“Oh hey, your hair looks nice.” Sehun said, a bit awed. “It suits you. You should keep it that way. And the gray hoodie and black skinny jeans. Nice. You look good, actually. Did Kyungsoo hyung stare at your hair already?”

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrow and remembered the way that Kyungsoo sunbae had sort of looked at it. “Uh, I don’t know. Does that matter? What did Baekhyun even tell you anyway?” He seriously considers murder is a fair action right now.

Sehun ignored his question. “Aren’t you a little bit curious whether Kyungsoo hyung is straight, gay or bi?”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with me!” Chanyeol was sort-of proud he didn’t stutter, but he was embarrassed at how obvious he sounded. If Sehun wasn’t sure about his crush before, he sure is now.

“I will save you the agony of snooping around to tell you that yes, Kyungsoo hyung is gay. So gay he agreed to have a threesome with Jongin and I back when we were all just newbies here.” Sehun’s eyes was glinting, “Good times, good times. I sort of miss it.”

“Don’t think about Kyungsoo sunbae that way anymore! And!” Chanyeol gritted his teeth, mixed emotions swirling in his stomach. His voice came out harsher than he wanted and it made him feel vulnerable. “Don’t think about other men when you’re dating Baekhyun! Just think about Baekhyun and Jongin hyung!”

Sehun raised his eyebrow. “Are you hurt because of me thinking about Kyungsoo hyung or because I was thinking about Kyungsoo hyung when I’m dating your best friend?”

“Both.” Chanyeol answered immediately. He wasn’t really the type to pretend. “So I don’t want you to hurt Baek. At all.”

At the warning, Sehun smiled a smile that made him look younger. “Because I’m dating your best friend, I will help you with your little crush. Now, take note, okay?”

Chanyeol was lying down on his bed feeling like the world has crashed all over him. He wasn’t going to give up, though, no matter how off-putting the information from Sehun he got.

After consoling himself and reminding himself to never give up, Chanyeol finally fell asleep with future plans in mind.

Wednesday morning with only 3 hours of sleep, Chanyeol had already eaten breakfast, showered, dressed in his most formal clothes (minus the tie and dress shoes, he was going for the Junmyeon Style) and hair styled up.

“WHY DID YOU FUCKING GEL YOUR HAIR, PARK CHANYEOL?!” Jongdae had shrieked the moment he came inside the room, just coming home from work. He looked like death had loomed over him, but he was still awake enough to scream. Figures.

“I… styled it?” Chanyeol looked at the mirror. He didn’t look too horrible.

“YOUR HAIR WAS SOFT NATURALLY, WHY WOULD YOU RUIN IT?!” Jongdae had come barrelling towards him that he instinctively backed off and was pushed inside the bathroom. “STAY THERE UNTIL YOU’VE WASHED YOUR HAIR OFF THAT DEMON STUFF!”

Chanyeol heard the click of a lock and a chair being dragged towards the door. There were more shuffling and a lot of thumping. He was obviously locked in and if there was one thing that Jongdae is, he would do whatever he said he will do so Chanyeol is locked inside until he does what he’s told.

Sighing, he peeled off his clothes and proceeded to wash off the carefully styled hair he had spent 30 minutes working on.

Jongdae hadn’t let him out until Chanyeol’s hair was back to the straight that falls over his eyes. The gray is slightly washed off so Jongdae promised he would come home earlier tomorrow so they could dye it again.

By the time Chanyeol was out of the house, his hair is still slightly damp. He was wearing his black hoodie and then ripped jeans, a fashion statement that he was trying to avoid. But, Jongdae wouldn’t let him out of the house looking like “an old man”.

“Number 1! Kyungsoo hyung’s type is... “ Sehun eyed him, “Floor Director Kim. Jun. Myeon.”

Chanyeol’s jaw almost dropped. “W-What?”

“It’s not a thing to talk about this because Kyungsoo hyung is a news anchor now, but his ex-boyfriend 4 years ago is our beloved Floor Director Kim Junmyeon.”

“B-But…” Chanyeol tried to remember the times that Kyungsoo would greet Junmyeon with a bow before he sits at his place during the 9PM News. Junmyeon would be busy barking orders at everyone, but he would always smile back.

“Kyungsoo hyung’s ideal type dresses smart. Follow Junmyeon hyung’s style and he’s yours.”

Chanyeol takes one last look at his outfit and groaned. He should’ve been implementing the things he learned today, but of course nothing would go right with his life.

Minseok had ordered him to check with everyone coming and to double-check if they have everything they need like cameras and microphones. He also distributed the script to everyone except their host.

“Where is Anchor Do, sir? I couldn’t find him in his office or in the studios.” Chanyeol showed Minseok the last undistributed script in his hand. They will be leaving in 30 minutes so he has to make sure everything is in place.

“Kyungsoo…?” Minseok looked thoughtful then turned to him, “He’s in the cafeteria having breakfast. Go remind him he still has to bring his clothes. And that we have to get in the van soon, alright?”

Chanyeol bowed and exited the office. The cafeteria is located in the first floor so he had to ride the elevator, squished in between a lot of other staff who would be getting breakfast.

It was quite a bit hard to find Anchor Do in the crowd already gathered because the cafeteria is serving it’s once in a lifetime very popular Choco Chip Pancakes. After walking through all the tables in the left and the center, he finally got to the right side and saw Kyungsoo eating breakfast… with Kim Junmyeon.

Figures. Chanyeol grunted to himself as he took a look at his very University type of outfit. What was he thinking? He couldn’t compete with Kim Junmyeon looking slick in a suit at 7:30AM.

Honestly, if Chanyeol had a choice, he would go running back home. As it stands, he’s an Intern that has to get a good grade in this internship so he wouldn’t lose his honors. So he braves his shoulders and walks towards the two who were laughing while eating their pancakes and drinking their cup of coffee.

“Uhm. Excuse me?” Chanyeol almost croaked out. “Excuse me, Anchor Do?”

It was Junmyeon who first noticed him, looking up with a blinding smile. The blonde hair and suit makes him look like an angel and Chanyeol hates it. Hates how he feels insecure in his hoodie, jeans and 3 year old sneakers.

“Kyungsoo-ah, I think someone’s looking for you.” Junmyeon said, smiling.

Kyungsoo turned around and looked directly at him and Chanyeol felt his knees shake. Out of his newly claimed habit, he reached up to mess his hair before talking.

“Boss asked you to prepare your clothes because we’re leaving at exactly 8AM. And here’s your script, sir.” Chanyeol handed Kyungsoo the script and finally looked at the man.

Kyungsoo was looking at him weirdly and he didn’t speak for at least a few seconds. “Thanks. I’ll come up in a few minutes. Tell Minseok hyung not to worry.”

Chanyeol bowed at him then at Junmyeon before turning around, almost breathing a sigh of relief but then he suddenly heard his name get called again.

“Yes, sir?” Chanyeol turned.

“I thought I told you to not be too polite, Chanyeol-ah?” Kyungsoo patted his arm with a small smile. “Why are you being polite, Chanyeol?”

He almost cringed, but knew Kyungsoo would pick that up too. So he tried to school his face into a smile, forced and all. “Nothing, sir. I just need to hurry because Boss needs me. I’ll inform him you’ll be up in a few minutes.” Then he bowed and turned away again, almost running.

“Second!” Sehun turns his head, “Your personality.”

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrow. “What about my personality?”

“Please, have you seen Junmyeon hyung? He’s a freaking angel.” When Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, Sehun added, “Outside of the studio, of course. Inside he would eat you up, but outside he’s an angel.”

“You sound like you have a crush on him.” Chanyeol pointed out, mostly because he knew Sehun was right. For the few time he’s seen Kim Junmyeon outside of the studio, the man was soft-spoken and actually nice. Hell, he apologized earlier even when Chanyeol was the one who bumped into him!

“Had, Chanyeol. Had. Everyone who’s gay here has had a crush on him one way or another,” Sehun looked at him, “Except maybe you, Intern. You seem to have your eyes set on Anchor Do Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol shrugged, not really knowing how to reply to that.

“Anyway! You should sort of change your personality? Man, I enjoy your jokes and clumsiness, they’re amusing. But that’s the complete opposite of Junmyeon hyung.” Sehun looked him up and down. “Personality, okay?”

Checking on everyone is probably one of the things he hates the most about this Internship. Missing scripts he can find. Missing props he could also still find. Missing contacts, yeah, maybe. But people? They walk around too much.

Just 5 minutes before they were supposed to leave and one of their cameraman was missing. Everyone else is boarded in the van, even Kyungsoo and Minseok. He wanted to scream in frustration because he was just there earlier!

“I’ll go search for Mr. Lee in the--” Chanyeol felt someone bump into him as the man he was looking for slide inside the van, not even apologizing for anything.

Minseok glared at the man. “If you’re late one more time Lee, I will personally file the complaint. Believe me, no one will take you after you’ve been fired from SBS because of me.”

The man, all pride and sneers just a second ago, turned white. “I’m so sorry, Director! I didn’t. I was.” He turned to see Chanyeol still standing outside of the van. “The Intern didn’t inform me of the time!”

Minseok was supposed to answer, mouth already pressed in a thin line, but Kyungsoo beat him to it.

“This Intern has been running around for the past 10 minutes looking for you, Mr. Lee. Not to mention, you were sent a memo of what time to come here yesterday and you signed it.” Kyungsoo has never looked this way before, stiff and angry. “Don’t blame Interns for your incompetence.”

The man gulped, bowed down and turned to look at the side. Everyone else stayed quiet, not commenting. Chanyeol was still standing outside, not knowing what to do.

“Get in, Chanyeol.” Minseok finally spoke, face expressionless. “You did well.”

“Yes, sir.” Chanyeol bowed his head and got inside the van, sitting at the very back with all the supplies. He honestly had no idea what to do, just sitting there by himself and making sure that none of the cameras get damaged throughout the ride.

Ten minutes in and he could feel someone’s eyes on him, he looked up and saw Kyungsoo sunbae looking at him. He bowed slightly and Kyungsoo just frowned, tilting his head to the side cutely. Then the man turned his head and looked straight front again.

Honestly, Chanyeol should’ve known that Jongin would be able to pull this off.

When the whole team got there, Jongin was already waiting outside the gates on a wheelchair with Sehun behind him. He looked thinner and paler than usual, but the usual bright smile on his face tells him that Jongin would be fine.

“Hello, guys! I hope you didn’t think I won’t show up, huh?” Jongin greeted, accepting a hug from Minseok, Kyungsoo and a few other close staff members. He was wheeled in by Sehun who didn’t look too pleased.

Lee Minwoo’s manager greeted them by the gates, telling them to please wait for a few minutes because there was a sudden call from ShinCom’s co-CEO. Jongin looked thoroughly pleased and curious about this.

While Lee Minwoo was still in a phone call, everyone took out the cameras to test the lighting in the studio. It was a recording studio so the lighting was a little bit dim, something they could fix with the lighting they brought.

Chanyeol was standing there, not knowing what to do until Minseok stood beside him.

“Kid, watch the shooting carefully, alright? I want you to learn how these shootings work. Don’t do anything else, just take notes.” Minseok gave him a pat on the back. “You’ve done enough for an Intern, Park Chanyeol. It’s time to learn.” Then he walked back to the cluster of people.

Chanyeol smiled, pride filling up his chest. He hasn’t done anything special, just followed his supervisor’s orders, but it definitely felt nice to be acknowledged even if it’s just a pat on the back. In this industry, a pat on the back speaks volumes for Interns like him.

Due to the sudden conference call with all members of Shinhwa (by this time, Jongin was already squealing and looking like he was buzzing with joy), Minseok was given free time to take establishing and filler shots of the whole recording studio. The manager came with them, giving them a tour from the gates, the hallways and the studio itself. Minseok ordered various angles from the three cameras and Chanyeol loved the way the recording studio looked in the screen.

Chanyeol loved how Minseok could make this pretty simple looking place look beautiful in screen. He’s always been jealous by this ability because all he could do is speak in a microphone.

When they were done with the fillers and the tour of the place, Minseok had the men set-up the studio with lightings, camera placing and the microphones. Kyungsoo was already reading through the script, practicing his lines with a whisper of his lips.

At last, just at the right moment that they were all done, Lee Minwoo walked inside the studio and bowed deeply for all of them. They scrambled to bow as well, surprised that a veteran in this industry would bow in front of them.

“I’m so sorry for being late. There was a sudden meeting with the rest of Shinhwa members regarding our comeback.” Lee Minwoo shook hands with Minseok first, Kyungsoo and then everyone else. When he turned to Jongin, he turned his head. “Are you alright?”

“Yes!” Jongin almost shrieked then blushed. “I’m Kim Jongin, Head Writer. I’ve been a fan of Shinhwa since I could remember and you’re my favorite member!”

Chanyeol could see Sehun almost face-palming behind him.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Kim Jongin.” Minwoo shook his hand. “I’m so excited to tell the members I have a male fan in SBS!” He looked extremely and honestly pleased that Chanyeol has no doubt he would do just that.

Jongin had blushed again. “It’s an extreme honor to meet you and feature you in our newest show, sunbae! I’m so glad our Intern here, Park Chanyeol,” he waved for him to come beside him so Chanyeol did. “He knew how much I wanted to feature you so he did his best.”

Minwoo turned to look at him. He was short, really shorter than Chanyeol is, but his presence is so big Chanyeol felt like he was the short one. “Thank you for inviting me, Park Chanyeol. We could use some really hardworking Interns like you in our company.”

“I could apply!” Jongin immediately raised his hand.

It was Minseok who face-palmed this time. “Hey, don’t recruit our staffs, Lee Minwoo-ssii.”

Minwoo laughed. “You should probably stay in SBS, we don’t have enough work to need a lot of staff. Plus, your PD here would be mad at me.” he turned to Minseok, “Please call me Minwoo hyung, Director Kim Minseok.”

Chanyeol loved how warm Lee Minwoo is off camera and how they all immediately got along. Even Kyungsoo sunbae was smiling by the time that they had to start shooting.

Following along them, Chanyeol tried to take note about the details that Minseok does and Minseok says. He sneaked a glance at how Kyungsoo opened every question and sentence with interest that captures people’s attention.

Chanyeol can only dream of having that kind of effect on his audience.

Everyone was tired but happy by the time that the shooting was done. Lee Minwoo had given them a sample of how he works inside the studio. Then he brought them outside to meet some of his staff and even some of his neighbours. It was actually amazing, how he added things to the script that they could only dream to think of. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but the information he provided were heartwarming.

“I think Lee Minwoo’s episode should be the first episode.” Minseok said the moment they climbed inside the van. Chanyeol could hear his PAs humming in agreement. They were all charmed, male and female alike.

“He was really great. He knew what to do, what to say and what to show. He was showing us a part of his life while also encouraging the viewers.” One of the male staff remarked, pen on his notebook.

“I think we should let the guests do this, too. Give them the freedom to show us what they want to show and if they can’t or have no idea, that’s only when we’ll butt in,” Jongin added. They were going to drop Jongin and Sehun in the hospital on their way back to the studio.

“Let’s stick to the script tomorrow, but let Lee Minwoo handle how he wants to say anything. Then let’s re-haul the format when Jongin is back on Monday.” Minseok informed everyone then turned to look Chanyeol in the eye, “Make a list of possible new guests, but don’t call anyone yet. We’re going to shoot the OBB and CBB next week anyway.”

“Yes, sir.” Everyone, along with Chanyeol, answered.

Stuck typing the script for the prompter, Chanyeol didn’t notice when a hand reached out and placed a cup of coffee on his desk. He almost jumped up and knocked it down if not for the warm palm on the back of his neck.

“Hey, it’s just me.” Kyungsoo was smiling down at him. “You looked tense so I bought you coffee. Same as last time. Are you busy?”

Chanyeol turned to look at the pile of script to be checked and re-typed for tonight’s 9PM News. Not to mention, there are new reports being sent every hour so he had to arrange them again. “A little bit? We have a lot of police reports tonight, so.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kyungsoo looked deflated for some reason and Chanyeol hated it.

“Thank you for the coffee, sunbae. I’ll buy you coffee tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked in an impulse and it was too late to back out because Kyungsoo was already smiling. “Same as last time?”

“Yup. I’ll come with you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo patted his head, lingering a bit and it had Chanyeol’s heart beating hard. “You did well today, Intern Park Chanyeol. You deserve the coffee. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Chanyeol nodded and watched Kyungsoo walk out of the office and probably to his own across the News Department where the reporters are located. He turned his head and stared at the cup of coffee on his desk and sighed.

Why is sunbae doing this to me? Why? If not for the fact that he was inside the office, Chanyeol would’ve hit his head on the desk to wake himself up.

Running around for the past few weeks weren’t as amazing as the Internship that Chanyeol thought it would be, but it was every bit as learning and tiring as he thought it would be. It probably isn’t as extravagant as going for Variety Department or even Drama Department, but it was still great. Chanyeol has no regrets.

Okay, so maybe he does. Sorta.

Honestly, he didn’t think it would be painful to be in the same workplace as his idol. Chanyeol had idolized Kyungsoo for years, even when the man was still in University and had a small following in their UniTV (he hacks his sister’s laptop to watch them). He had always watched Kyungsoo from afar, not missing a single program he was on even when he was slaving over his thesis.

Chanyeol had always admired Anchor Do Kyungsoo and wished he could be like him. He wished he had the same talent as the older guy had and the confidence to talk in front of the camera. He wished he had that same face that could talk to people without having them go running into the hills. Chanyeol the kind of face that either you’d love or you’d get annoyed at, there’s no middle ground.

So maybe he used to call his idolization on Do Kyungsoo as jealousy because Do Kyungsoo was everything Park Chanyeol wanted to be.

But somehow, the moment he started his Internship in SBS News Department, Chanyeol’s feelings for Do Kyungsoo changed.

Chanyeol was welcomed with a smile and a shake of hand.

Chanyeol was pushed to be included in conversations and meals.

Chanyeol was included in discussions and decisions as if his thoughts actually mattered.

Chanyeol was invited for coffee and a walk like he was a friend.

Chanyeol was treated like a human being that matters by someone he’s looked up to for years. It feels overwhelming that he couldn’t help but fall a little every time Do Kyungsoo even looks at him.

Chanyeol didn’t know when, why or how it happened, but the usual nervous because my idol is looking at me heart pounding became nervous because my crush is looking at me type of heart pounding.

He sort of wished that he just decided to apply for the Internship in KBS Radio with Jongdae, but of course he had to be hard headed and not listen to his professors.

Of course Kim Jongin would pull it off again. Nobody's even surprised anymore to find their still in wheelchair Head Writer in the studio when they got there. They all didn’t even bat an eyelash as they bowed and went to set up the back drop.

Chanyeol had distributed the script and he was in front of the monitor connected to the prompter, checking the script. Anchor Do had raised a thumbs up earlier to let him know the prompter was working. Minseok is already seated in front of the monitors with Sehun beside him.

“Is Lee Minwoo ready? Did someone already put in the microphone for him?” Minseok asked using the microphone. Everyone in the studio turned their heads to the camera while one of them raised a thumb up. “Good. Call him in. We’re going to start recording in 5 minutes and the lighting needs to be checked.”

One of the PAs raised a thumbs up and ran to the exit and presumably the dressing room. Everyone else went back to preparing the set while one of them checked-up on Kyungsoo’s microphone.

Chanyeol’s amazement hasn’t ceased even after being in the studio numerous of times. He still feels like he needs to take in how everything is going on at once and it’s too much, but too little at the same time.

“Good morning, everyone!” Lee Minwoo stepped inside the studio and bowed before stepping inside the set so they could check the angles and the lighting for him.

Minseok hummed and barked orders from the control room while Chanyeol watched beside him. They were done with the lighting and sound check and everyone had to go back to their places while Chanyeol is tasked to prepare the script for the monitor.

“Camera 2!” Minseok ordered. His voice is loud, especially in a closed space like they have. Chanyeol wouldn’t want to be in the receiving end of the headphones the other staff wears.

Chanyeol’s headphone is only connected to the recording taking place, he can hear the conversation between the host and the guest which is his task, after all. He needed to make sure that the script isn’t too fast or too slow so he wouldn’t inconvenience Kyungsoo.

“CUT! Camera 5’s zoom is out of focus! What the fuck is wrong with you, LEE?!” Minseok screamed, already standing up. “I’m so sorry Minwoo hyung, but we have to retake that question because the camera is off focus. We’re sorry.”

Chanyeol winced, but tried not to show it. Minseok can be scary sometimes, but only when it matters.

“AGAIN! Start on camera 3 before changing to camera 5 on zoom!” Minseok barked order, “Better do it right this time, 5 or I’ll make sure you won’t have a job tomorrow.”

Chanyeol didn’t hear the answer, but he knew the man had apologized because Minseok was smirking. The shooting resumed with less mistakes and this put Minseok in a better mood.

Soon, the shooting is coming to an end so Minseok had to call for a 5 minute break before they shoot the closing to check on the videos. Minwoo had asked to go to the washroom while Kyungsoo came in the studio to watch the videos taken.

“How is sitting in front of the prompter, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo said a way of greeting before going to Minseok’s side. Chanyeol didn’t think he needed to answer so he kept his mouth shut and fiddled with the computer.

When they were done, a little past 10 minutes after (they had the video forwarded), Minseok called for the shooting to re-start. He wanted to shoot an introduction cut after the closing.

“Hey Minseok hyung,” Kyungsoo called and the director turned his head to look at him. “I’m going to borrow your Intern after lunch for a heart-to-heart, is that alright?”

Minseok glanced at Chanyeol’s surprised face. “Sure, if you give the counseling for his future plans, too. And if you return him before we start getting busy preparing for the 9PM News. Okay?”

“Sure thing, hyung. You never did like making those sort of speeches. You made Junmyeon and I make that speech with each other and we were both interns!” Kyungsoo laughed and turned to Chanyeol, “Is that okay with you, Chanyeol?”

Minseok snorted. “He has no choice. I’m kicking him out of the office for a few hours. He’s always working there.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Heart to heart talk later, work right now. Go back down, Kyungsoo.” Minseok ordered.

Filming resumed, but Chanyeol’s head never stopped buzzing from the thought of what was to happen later.

Lee Minwoo was magnificent, as usual. He even agreed to dance for a few minutes and sing a few lines, perfectly ensuring there were a lot of footages to choose from. Minseok was happily going through the videos while Jongin was ecstatically making notes on the script for the editing.

Due to the tight schedule, Lee Minwoo wasn’t able to get lunch with the team but he promised to drop by another time during the comeback of Shinhwa (three guesses to who squealed loudly). Instead, he ordered 10 boxes of pizza and 10 different flavors of fried chicken. The whole team was in heaven.

“Where can we get more guests like him?” one of the PA asked with a mouthful of pizza.

“Minwoo sunbae is one of a kind!” Jongin replied, both hands full of chicken, his favorite. Minwoo had promised to bring him a whole box of chicken when he comes to their concert.

Chanyeol was seated far away from everyone because he felt a little bit out of place. Minseok had brought him a slice of pizza and 2 pieces of chicken with an instruction to come back more if he wants. Chanyeol does want, but he doesn’t feel comfortable enough. Especially since he’s supposed to be “quiet” as per Sehun’s suggestion.

“Hey,” It was Sehun who slid on the seat beside Chanyeol while holding a plate with 3 slices of pizza and just bones of the chicken. “You okay? Want more food?”

Chanyeol looked at his half-eaten slice of pizza and shook his head. “Nah, too nervous, sunbae.”

Sehun had raised an eyebrow at him for this. “What’s up? Why are being so polite to me right now?” he took a huge bite of the pizza before going back to look at Chanyeol. “Are you not feeling well? Should we call for the nurse?”

“Are you saying I’m acting weird, sunbae?” Chanyeol asked.

“Maybe…”

“You’re the who told me to keep quiet, though.” he reminded him. “You told me that if I want him to like me…” He honestly didn’t want to continue his sentence.

“Yeah. but. Why are you doing it so seriously, Chanyeol? You look better in that casual jeans and sweater. And the hair, don’t get me started on the hair. You look nice and I like your happy personality, too.” Sehun nudged his shoulders to Chanyeol’s. “Do you like him that much?”

Chanyeol wasn’t going to answer anyway, but he almost wished he could.

It seemed like Sehun saw his struggles because the man finally stood up. “I’m going to go get more chicken. You want anything, Chanyeol?” When he shook his head, Sehun turned around to fight with the other staff for more honey dipped chicken.

Sighing, Chanyeol tried to finish his pizza before Sehun could come back to shove more food in his plate. Sadly, fate is not (or is) in his side and someone else slid on the seat beside him.

“Do you wanna go for coffee now or are you going to finish that pizza?” Kyungsoo’s face greeted him, a smile on his idol’s face.

If Chanyeol hadn’t just finishing swallowing his food, he would’ve choked on it. Instead he just stared and maybe blinked a couple of times before finally bowing his head. “Sure, sir. I just need to finish eating this slice.”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement, but otherwise let him be. He just sat there beside Chanyeol, waving good bye to the staff that had to leave and patiently waiting for him. Why?

Why was Kyungsoo so nice to him? Why was Kyungsoo so interested in getting to know him? Is it because Chanyeol is a good Intern? Is it because Chanyeol is a hoobae of the same University and the same Club and the same position? What is it?

But all Chanyeol did was finish his pizza, throw away the paper plate and then face his sunbae. Trying to put on a smile, he tilts his head.

“Let’s go, sir?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo smiled and stood up, “Let’s go?”

Both of them bought the same coffee as last time, but Kyungsoo orderer oatmeal raisin cookie for each of them. Instead of going back to the office, Kyungsoo had led Chanyeol to one of the chairs at the very back where it’s terribly cold.

“Too cold?” Kyungsoo had asked, but was already sitting down anyway.

“It’s okay.” Luckily, Chanyeol was wearing one of his really thick sweaters (the sort-of worn gray one that he likes) and a shirt inside so he’s not too cold yet. Hopefully the cup of coffee will warm him up.

After the both of them are seated, Kyungsoo looked up at him. Even when they’re sitting, Kyungsoo was shorter and Chanyeol wanted to reach out and coo, but he didn’t have the right so he kept his hand on his lap.

“So,” Kyungsoo folded his arms in front of him. He looked adorable. “Why did you join News when you got invitations for an internship in radio?”

Fucking Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol cursed his best friend more times than he could think. “Did Baekhyun tell you that? Of course, he did. I mean, who else, right? But I just wanted to confirm because I need an excuse for when I murder him tonight.” he said in a rush, hands almost flailing around him.

Chuckling, Kyungsoo answered, “No. Not Baekhyun. Someone else, I promise.”

“Uh. But who else?” Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrow and tried to remember if he ever told Minseok or Jongin or even Sehun about it. He was pretty sure he didn’t because he didn’t want to be questioned about his choice.

“I have sources.” Kyungsoo answered in that anchor voice of his that will make you believe whatever they were saying. “Don’t change the topic. Answer my question, Chanyeol.”

“Why should I?” he shot back because honestly. Why? Why does Kyungsoo want to know?

“Because…” Kyungsoo looked thoughtful for a second as if he was wondering about that himself. “Because I care, Chanyeol. I’ll tell you why I chose News instead of going for documentaries if you tell me why you chose News instead of radio, is that alright?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, who told you I wanted to know about that?!”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Deal?”

Still looking unsure, Kyungsoo reached out and patted Chanyeol’s hand. It almost had Chanyeol flinching from surprise, but instead he just froze and he wasn’t sure if that was as any better.

Without any introduction, Kyungsoo told Chanyeol the story of how Documentary Host Do Kyungsoo got into newscasting.

Kyungsoo told Chanyeol the story of how a tiny University student was forced to join the Broadcasting Club because he was causing too much trouble in school. A student that tend to raise his hand in class and demand explanation from the professors for unfair treatment between male and female students. As a punishment, he was told to join a club--any club--and Broadcasting was probably the safest of all.

At first the student refused to go to meetings because why would he? No one would still listen to him anyway and that’s just how unfair the world is. Until, on the day of a carnival at school, he saw the students avidly watching the huge television set-up on the field.

It was the Broadcasting Club’s Debate show for the carnival that the student had seen them prepare for. He wasn’t expecting people to listen to it, let alone watch it. He wasn’t expecting people to participate, some even getting into a debate themselves in the audience.

He didn’t realize that Broadcasting is more than a platform for the entertainment industry to gossip about each other. It was the day he realized that if he wanted to be heard, he should go for broadcasting.

Ever since that day the student went into meetings and then added a minor communication course to his Business Management. He wanted to know everything he could about this industry and maybe someday become a part of it to be heard.

It wasn’t long before he became an important part of the club, having friends and finally joining events. He became happier and instead of just being heard, he wanted to be understood. He was soon introduced to documentaries, the President of the club liked them and thought the student would, too, because he liked tackling social issues.

Instead of just liking documentaries, the student loved them. He watched documentaries after documentaries from extinct animals to anorexia in English or in Korean or in whatever language it was on. He was, to put it simply, in love.

When the President graduated, the student was chosen to replace him. He thought people would disagree, but everyone thought he was perfect for the job. With a newfound determination, he tried to lead the group to the best of his capabilities and with his leadership, the club became popular within the University and it’s neighbouring schools.

On the student’s last year in the University, the club joined a documentary contest with hopes on winning. The student loved their topic, even if the other members were a bit worried. Racism in Korea has always been a sensitive issue for the public and they were afraid that they were going to fail.

Fail they did. The documentary was a success for them, it gave the viewers a side of the foreigners and the side of the Korean. They were able to show different views from different age gaps and even views from professionals and business owners. But no one from the viewers liked it, thinking that the documentary was shaming Korea and it’s culture.

The student was devastated and once again, felt like no one is listening to him and everything was unfair. When he applied for internship, he dropped the applications for documentaries and went for News. Solid, reliable and unquestionable News.

Do Kyungsoo had sold his dreams just for someone to listen to him because in News, people always listen.

“When I got in SBS News, I never left.” Kyungsoo finished, looking at Chanyeol. “I’m a mess, huh?”

Chanyeol immediately shook his head, eyes brimming with unshed tears. He had wanted to cry because he had looked up at Kyungsoo’s determination and all this time, the man was hurting because of the very choice he made.

“My story isn’t as touching as yours, sunbae.” Chanyeol mumbled and was surprised when he saw Kyungsoo smiling brightly. “Sunbae?”

“You’re calling me sunbae again. I’m pleased,” Kyungsoo answered then smiled softly (warmly), “No story is not important, Chanyeol. Every story is deserving to be heard. So let me hear.”

So Chanyeol told him of his story from how he tried to excell in everything but ended up with nothing. He told him of how he saw Kyungsoo in the documentary and idolized him ever since.

He told him everything from his choice of school until his choice of Internship. He told him of his professor’s suggestions to intern in a radio station and his love for radio broadcasting. He didn’t leave any untold story behind because who else would he tell this story to?

When he was done, Kyungsoo was sipping his coffee with a sad look in his face. Chanyeol was suddenly guilty because it felt like he’s the reason the news anchor is currently feeling down.

“I like where I am right now, sunbae. News casting might not be my calling, but I still like learning about it. I don’t regret anything at all.” Chanyeol assured his sunbae because he really doesn’t. He loves this experience and the people he’s met. He wouldn’t exchange this for anything, not even for an internship in KBS Radio.

Kyungsoo smiled slightly. “I’m glad, but I do hope you’d reconsider.”

“Reconsider?”

“Reconsider if it’s right to go into TV News just because of someone else. Think about what you really want, okay? Whether it be radio broadcasting or even auditioning for an idol group.” Kyungsoo reached forward and patted Chanyeol’s head.

“Is this the heart-to-heart talk or is this the career talk?” Chanyeol asked.

“Both.”

“I hate the world!” Baekhyun declared, eyes droopy as he drank the shot of soju that Chanyeol had poured for him. “I hate the world so much!”

It was the first day that Baekhyun had gone home for good from being in the hospital. He had come looking like the dead, eyes red and shoulders slumped. A case of beer and 5 bottles of soju were placed on the table as Baekhyun kicked Jongdae to wake up and demanded Chanyeol to bring out the glass.

An impromptu drinking session at 11AM on a Saturday became the start of their weekend.

“Tell us what happened first, Baek. How will we know?” Jongdae demanded, drinking from his glass of beer. He had absolute good control of his drinking so he was always the most level-headed during sessions like this.

Baekhyun looked up at them with a pout and it broke their hearts so both Jongdae and Chanyeol reached out and wrapped him in a huge hug. The three of them on the couch, their heads on top of Baekhyun’s and their arms entangled with each other.

“Why did I even date two guys at once? And not even the cheating kind, I had to be the 3rd wheel!” Baekhyun sobbed, shoulders shaking. “I wish I never met them! I wish I didn’t let myself get stupid enough to think I’ll belong!”

A drunk Baekhyun is an honest Baekhyun so he never drinks with anyone he doesn’t trust. Chanyeol’s heart broke when he realized that was why his best friend went home with bottles of alcohol, just to be able to say what he feels.

(He’s going to murder Sehun and Jongin, sunbae or not.)

“Tell us what really happened, Baek?” Jongdae asked, running his fingers in Baekhyun’s newly dyed black strands.

“Tell us, Baek.”

Baekhyun had been taking care of Jongin when Sehun was busy during the nights. In the morning he goes to work for the Internship while he stays up nightly for Jongin as Sehun has the 9PM News. He’s been really tired lately.

On the night of Tuesday, Baekhyun had dozed off and Jongin was able to sneak out and beg the Doctor to let him come to the shooting. His begging had worked and the Doctor OK-ed it as long as his legal partner Oh Sehun comes. Jongin said Sehun would and Sehun was angry at Baekhyun the moment he came back and heard about it.

Sehun still talks to him but is cold and dismissive. Jongin felt sorry, but couldn’t do anything because he really does want to go. Baekhyun is, sadly, caught in the middle.

“Why is Sehun hyung blaming you?!” Chanyeol demanded, pulling away from the hug to look incredulously at him. “It’s not your fault!”

Baekhyun looked even sadder that Jongdae ended up swatting at him.

Jongdae told Baekhyun, “Continue, Baek. Let it out of your chest.”

Because Jongin and Sehun spent the two days together, they were already sort-of okay with each other and Sehun started to dote on him again. Sadly, Sehun is still cold-shouldered towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was feeling left out already and was surprised to find out that last Thursday night when he spent the whole night waiting for Sehun to bring Jongin back, it turned out that the two went out to eat dinner before coming. No one even bothered to message him (and he could’ve used that time to sleep!) and wasn’t even slightly apologetic.

Then came Friday where Jongin was going to be discharged, Sehun had filed for a leave and so did Baekhyun. They were fixing Jongin’s things quietly with Baekhyun flinching at the awkwardness on air.

And then came the worst.

“I’m driving Jongin back to our apartment later. You can take the taxi to yours, right? Good.” Sehun told him, face blank. “Or do you need money?”

Baekhyun felt like he was slapped on the face and punched in the stomach. Was he that unimportant? It seems so.

“Why was I even there? Why did I even ask for a leave if they were just going to let me help pack and then send me on my way?!” Baekhyun demanded, tears in his eyes. “I was so embarrassed and ashamed and hurt and all I could do is drink in a bar downtown by myself all night. None of them even asked if I got home safely!”

“Oh Baek! They’re assholes!” Chanyeol declared, hugging him tightly.

“Did you try to talk to them, Baek?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun shook his head. “I can’t. Not right now. I feel so weak. I don’t think I can take it if they tell me I’m not needed anymore, you know?” he tried to smile. “Enough about me, what’s up with you guys?”

Jongdae sighed. “Same old, same old. My boyfriend doesn’t want to be seen outside with me.”

“Still?!” Baekhyun gasped the same time Chanyeol demanded, “WHO?!”

“I’m not even sure if he really likes me or if he just wants to continue fucking me.” Jongdae was crude, but he actually really did look hurt that Chanyeol couldn’t comment on it. “He’s really an angel in appearance, you know? Really sweet and all that. But… I don’t know.”

This time it was Baekhyun and Chanyeol who wrapped their arms around Jongdae, making the other squeak in pain. They almost toppled off the couch from laughing and being over-all clumsy while drunk.

“I hate both of you.” Jongdae declared, but he had a huge smile on his lips.

“I hate both of you, too.” Baekhyun echoed.

“And me three!” Chanyeol added, giggling a little.

They were quiet for a second before Baekhyun turned his head to look at Chanyeol. “Hey, what happened to you and our Anchor Do Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol pouted. “I don’t know. I’m so confused? Like, does he like me or does he think of me as a hoobae? He bought me coffee and taught me the ways of news broadcasting. He gave me a heart-to-heart talk and then told me his secrets. But I’m also not his type. I don’t know.”

“I don’t understand. How can you say you’re not his type?” Jongdae asked. “If he bought you coffee, you’re definitely his type. Why waste money?”

“I’m not his type.” Chanyeol repeated, “Sehun said so.”

Baekhyun had frozen up at the name, but just grabbed a half-full bottle of beer to drink from it. “What did he say?” he asked.

“He said Kyungsoo sunbae’s type is his ex-boyfriend, our Floor Director Mr. Perfect Kim Junmyeon,” Chanyeol had pouted and looked on the floor so he didn’t notice the look that Baekhyun sent to Jongdae’s way. “I’m nothing like Junmyeon, though.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun placed down the beer he was downing to hug his best friend. “Is this why Jongdae’s been telling me you were trying to change your style and being too quiet?”

Chanyeol nodded while Jongdae reached out past Baekhyun to pat his head. The youngest of them leaned over and let himself be hugged and his head patted.

“Don’t change yourself just because of someone, okay? You’re annoying…” Jongdae smiled, “But! You’re good as you are. I wouldn’t exchange you for anyone. Even if you eat all the choco bits from our cereal every morning.”

“Thanks, guys…” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun again, reaching over to where Jongdae is.

“This is so gay.” Baekhyun commented after a few moments of being squashed.

“Good thing we’re all gay, then.” Jongdae told him, tightening his hold.

“Gay Power Forever.” Chanyeol mumbled in agreement.

WELCOME BACK HEAD WRITER KIM JONGIN! <3

Chanyeol was actually surprised to come inside the News Department at 8 in the morning with a huge banner and lots of food. Everyone was happily in a circle around the beloved Head Writer, asking him of his health and the work they’re going to tackle today.

He would’ve joined in on the circle to greet his sunbae, but he remembered the worries that his best friend had admitted to them. He knew it’s most likely impolite, but he just went directly to his desk and opened up his PC to start working for the day.

Things in the office were finally slowing down and Chanyeol has already finished writing up 2 news to pass to Minseok (as an assignment) when he felt someone push their seat next to him.

“Not going to greet me, Intern Park?” It was Jongin and his voice sounds like it’s joking. Chanyeol wants to punch him.

Keeping it in for the sake of his Internship (and maybe Baekhyun’s relationship), he stood up and bowed low in front of Jongin. He kept his face void of any emotion, not trusting himself.

“Welcome back, Head Writer Kim Jongin. I hope you’re all well.” Chanyeol bowed just his head this time. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Jongin had grabbed his wrist before Chanyeol could run away to the bathroom. He looked at his face carefully then at the slacks and white long sleeves that Chanyeol had worn (Jongdae and Baekhyun were still asleep when he left so they couldn’t make him change) and frowned.

“Let’s talk for a minute.” Jongin didn’t even wait for an answer and just dragged him to the nearest EXIT stairs. Which was, unsurprisingly, the place where Sehun had talked him into trying to change his style to fit Kyungsoo’s taste.

The moment Jongin closed the door, he gave Chanyeol a look that says spill. Except, Chanyeol doesn’t want to spill so he keeps his mouth shut. This seemed to frustrate him more.

“What’s wrong, Chanyeol? You’re dressed formally when we both know you’re addicted to your skinny jeans and hoodies. Is there something later? Hot date?” Jongin asked and was obviously disappointed when Chanyeol didn’t answer.

It’s not that Chanyeol hated Jongin because he actually liked his sunbae. But it’s more of loyalty and all, knowing this same person had hurt his best friend that caused their Saturday drinking binge.

“Did anything happen? Come on, you can tell me.” Jongin was still holding his arm tightly. “Are you not talking to me because… Is this… is this about Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol had frozen, turned stiff and he knew Jongin felt it as well. Bingo!

“I. We’re going to talk to him later. After work. The both of us.” Jongin told him with a small smile, “So you don’t have to worry.”

Instead, Chanyeol’s vision turned red. “ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HIM?”

Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise from Chanyeol’s outburst, but Chanyeol had taken it for something else.

“HOLY SHIT, YOU ARE! YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK MY BEST FRIEND’S HEART!” Chanyeol was panicking by now. “HOW COULD YOU JUST USE HIM LIKE THAT? YOU COULD’VE JUST REQUESTED A NURSE!”

Jongin was trying to shush him, “I think you--”

“I DON’T THINK, I KNOW! BAEK’S MY BEST FRIEND!” Chanyeol is almost hyperventilating by now. “HE REALLY LOVED YOU TWO! OH MY GOSH!”

“Will you please--” Jongin was trying to shake him to listen, but Chanyeol was already shaking anyway.

“I THOUGHT YOU REALLY LIKED HIM! HE WAS CRYING AND IT BROKE MY HEART AND NOW YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK HIS HEART!” Chanyeol declared, now looking mad.

Jongin fervently hopes that no one will hear this outburst. “CHANYEOL! LISTEN TO ME!”

“WHY SHOULD I, SUNBAE?!” Chanyeol screamed back.

“BECAUSE WE’RE NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH BAEKHYUN!” Jongin screamed again, now panting. “Hunnie just wants to apologize for behaving that way and because he knows how much it had hurt Baek. We were to going to apologize and ask him to move in with us.”

“No.” Chanyeol had answered simply.

Jongin raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“No. You can’t take Baekhyun away from me. He’s my best friend. You already had Kyungsoo sunbae, you can’t have Baekhyun too.” Now, Chanyeol was pouting. Jongin is sort-of afraid at his huge change of emotion.

“Chanyeol, if this is about Kyungsoo hyung, I think you just--” Jongin was surprised when he now saw Chanyeol looking sad. Like a puppy that wasn’t allowed to get out of his cage. “Hey?”

 

“I don’t want to talk anymore.” Chanyeol declared as he tried to move to the exit but Jongin wasn’t having any of it.

“We haven’t even talked yet. You just kept on screaming things that are in no way true. So it’s my turn to talk and you have to listen, at least.” Jongin told him firmly and waited for Chanyeol to slowly nod his head. “Good. Now, we’re going to start on why you look like this.”

Chanyeol frowned, looking up at how Jongin was eyeing his slacks. “Do I look like an idiot, sunbae?”

“Not exactly. It’s just that you look better in your casual clothes and this is a broadcasting station, it’s not like we’re required to wear formal clothes. So why?” Jongin asked and patiently waited for Chanyeol to open up again.

“Sehun hyung told me what--or rather, who Kyungsoo sunbae’s type is.”

When it seemed like Chanyeol wasn’t going to explain more, Jongin prompted, “So he told you about Kyungsoo hyung and Junmyeon hyung. Then?”

“I’m nothing like Junmyeon. Haven’t you noticed, sunbae? I’m like the complete opposite of him. If you look us up in the dictionary, I’d be in the antonyms part. He’s everything I’m not.” Chanyeol sighed, “I’m everything he’s not. I have to at least be like him for Kyungsoo sunbae to notice me.”

“What are you saying? Kyungsoo hyung notices you! He teaches you and brings you coffee.” Jongin was frowning, “And were you trying to change yourself? Is that why you were so quiet?”

“Sehun hyung said Junmyeon sunbae is really quiet and all. Except inside the studio.” Chanyeol explained.

“And is that why you’re also dressed as if you’re going to be serving wine in a restaurant?”

A pout. “Sehun hyung said Junmyeon sunbae likes dressing like this. I mean, I saw him and he looks good. Me, I just look like an idiot. I have no chance to take Kyungsoo sunbae away from him.”

“Chanyeol…” Jongin reached up and ruffled his hair, messing up the gray strands he had carefully fixed earlier this morning. “Sehun had forgotten to tell you quite a few things more about Junmyeon hyung.”

“Like what? What’s more important than that?” Chanyeol asked.

“For starters, Junmyeon hyung may be described as quiet, but he’s also a huge dork. Like his jokes are extremely dull we usually just stare at him. He’s also extremely talkative if you’re friends with him.” Jongin assured him, “Believe me, I would never call Junmyeon hyung quiet.”

“So? I will never be described as quiet. I’m loud and my laugh is deep.”

“Which is hot.” Jongin told him. “Next, Junmyeon hyung’s style in clothes differ with his hair color. He likes to match it up with his color. Back when it was black, he wore sweaters and he looked like a nerd. When it was brown, he looked fairly normal. Now that it’s blonde, he’s going for the hot businessman look. So if your gray hair suits hoodies, go for it.”

“I’m confused.” Chanyeol instinctively reached up and ran his fingers in his hair. “So Junmyeon sunbae doesn’t necessarily wear these sort of clothes?”

Jongin nodded. “But Kyungsoo hyung does have a thing for dyed hair. In fact, I remember him saying he liked your hair. I mean, I think so too.”

Chanyeol blushed, but didn’t say anything.

“And lastly, Junmyeon hyung doesn’t have Kyungsoo hyung anymore because Junmyeon hyung is dating someone else.” Jongin told him, looking mysteriously all of a sudden. “Got it?”

Chanyeol was going to say something else, but the door of the EXIT opened and Kyungsoo was there with three cups of coffee. He had his eyebrows raised and lips in a thin line. This seemed to shock Chanyeol and amuse Jongin.

“Is there anything going on in here?” Kyungsoo asked, taking one coffee and handing it to Jongin. Then the other one he handed to Chanyeol with a smile. “I was looking for both of you and you weren’t in your desks.”

“Oh nothing! I just missed Yeol.” Jongin wrapped an arm around Chanyeol and reached up to mess up his gray hair. Kyungsoo was staring at the motion of his hand by now. “And also talking about Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Oh. In that case, I’ll leave you two alone. But Minseok hyung is calling for us to have a meeting for the OBB/CBB shoot this Wednesday.” He took one look at the hand on Chanyeol’s hair before turning around and closing the door.

“Seriously? Chanyeol, do you not get it?” Jongin removed his hand from the taller boy to give him a judging look.

“What should I be getting?” Chanyeol asked with a confused look on his face.

“Ugh!” Jongin groaned and almost banged his head on the wall. “Do you seriously not get how Kyungsoo hyung looks at you?”

“How does he look at me?” Chanyeol asked again, still confused.

“You know what? Never mind, I’m going to let you think about it.” Jongin opened the door and gestured for Chanyeol to go out first. “After you.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Chanyeol bowed as he left the staircase first.

Jongin followed soon after.

Shooting for OBB/CBB is definitely different from an episode shoot. Chanyeol was still trying to analyze the storyboard Jongin had presented, but everyone else were already packing up.

“Do you want me to explain to you how the storyboard works, Chanyeol-ah?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked beside him. A smile graced his sunbae’s lips and Chanyeol was guilty.

“It’s okay, sunbae. I can just ask Jongin hyung to explain it to me later. I don’t want to waste your time.” Chanyeol answered as decently (and lack of stuttering) as possible. He smiled back and hoped his sunbae won’t push.

“I don’t mind, though.” Kyungsoo assured him. “But if you really don’t want to, I understand. I’ll see you later?” Then he disappeared behind the meeting room’s door, leaving Chanyeol confused.

Chanyeol was invited to come to the OBB/CBB shoot. Minseok had informed him that very Monday that he had to come early on Wednesday to help them prepare the cameras. They would be shooting at a studio outside so they would be leaving even earlier.

“6am here, okay?” Minseok told him and Chanyeol could only nod in excitement.

“Yes, sir!” Chanyeol eagerly confirmed, already excited at the prospect of seeing how they film the opening sequence of a program. He had been able to dissect the storyboard earlier (with help from Jongin but still!) and was eager to see how it would come to life.

“Wear comfortable clothes.” Minseok eyed the slacks he was wearing, “We’re going to be running around for this.”

Chanyeol smiled. “I will, sir. I was just experimenting with my clothes.”

Minseok raised his eyebrow and didn’t say anything else. Chanyeol bowed and left the office to go to his desk.

“BAEKHYUNNIE!” Chanyeol had run towards his best friend and took him in a huge hug the moment he saw him. The 9PM News had just finished and for once, Baekhyun was there waiting for him with a huge bag of fries from McDonald’s. “I MISSED YOU!”

Baekhyun laughed and tried to push him away, but not hard enough that he would actually get off. “What got into you?” he asked.

“Nothing. How are you? Did Jongin hyung and Sehun hyung talk to you?” Chanyeol asked as well, finally removing himself from Baekhyun’s personal space to take the fries being handed to him.

“Yeah. We talked earlier at lunch.” Baekhyun nodded, glomping a whole fistfull of fries.

“And?” Chanyeol prompted, eating as much fries as his best friend is. He was just grabbing his bag and then they were off home.

“They asked me to move in.” The way Baekhyun said it didn’t sound like he was happy about it at all.

Chanyeol frowned, grabbed his bag and then dragged Baekhyun out of the station. The moment they were waiting for the bus, he faced his best friend again. “I know. Jongin hyung told me. But what did you answer?”

Baekhyun bit his lip. “I said no.”

Chanyeol was both pleased and confused. “Why, Baek?”

The bus arrived and the both of them got on it, sitting at the very back by the window. Baekhyun got his favorite seat and Chanyeol sat beside him. They were finishing the few fries left when Baekhyun finally spoke again.

“I don’t think we’re ready yet. I mean, what do they really know about me? Plus, I’m still a College student while they’re already working.” Baekhyun sighed, looking at the window to see the Seoul night pass blurrily in front of him. “I think we should be in the same ground. I think we should wait.”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say so he took Baekhyun’s left hand and held it, intertwining their fingers together. This was something they used to do back when they were children, but it still was comforting and Baekhyun needed all the comfort he could get.

“No matter what you decide, Jongdae and I will be here for you.” Chanyeol whispered reassuringly. Baekhyun didn’t answer and Chanyeol never said anything after. They just sat there, holding hands and waited for their stop.

Tuesday passed in a blurry of permits and scripts. Chanyeol had been tasked to get the permits for cameras, microphones, lighting, tripods and the van. He spent the majority of the morning and half of the afternoon making sure that all the permits were signed and confirmed. Then he photocopied the storyboard and distributed it to all the staff and even the editing team.

When it was time to prepare for the 9PM News, Chanyeol had a pounding headache that couldn’t be cured no matter how much water or candy he took. He was pretty sure he could smash his head to the desk and he wouldn’t even feel the pain.

“You okay there, Chanyeol?” Jongin had asked, looking at him worriedly when the man handed him the flash drive with the script.

“Just a headache, hyung.” Chanyeol answered him, taking the flash drive from Jongin.

“Can you do this? Do you want me to just give this to one of the newest staff? You could lie down in the clinic or something…” Jongin was still looking worriedly at him and Chanyeol took this as a sign that he must look like shit right now.

“No, it’s okay--” But before Chanyeol could protest, someone else had taken the flash drive from his hands. “Huh?”

“Go rest in the clinic. I’ll tell Minseok hyung you’re not feeling well.” It was Kyungsoo sunbae, already wearing the suit he wears for news. His hair was styled up which must’ve meant he had a breaking report. He looked like he wasn’t someone to mess with right now.

“But--”

“You need to be on the best condition for the shoot tomorrow.” Kyungsoo reminded him, handing the flash drive to Jongin again. “Get the newest staff to do this. If they mess up, give them the first warning for termination.”

“But--”

“Yes, hyung. I’ll go now.” Jongin bowed then turned to Chanyeol, “Rest. Got it?”

“I still--”

“Rest, Chanyeol-ah.” And the way Kyungsoo sunbae said it this time left no fight within Chanyeol. “Come on, I’ll take you there.”

“N-No, it’s okay, sunbae! You must be busy!” Chanyeol protested, but Kyungsoo was already holding onto his arm to help him stand up.

The walk towards the clinic located in their floor was quiet. Kyungsoo was shorter, but he was still holding onto Chanyeol’s arm and elbow as if he could carry him if ever he collapsed. When they got inside, the nurse directed Chanyeol to lie on one of the beds and Kyungsoo watched over him.

It was only when the nurse declared that Chanyeol has to take a nap that Kyungsoo finally left with a promise of telling Baekhyun to come get him.

Chanyeol fell asleep to the thoughts of how warm Kyungsoo small hands are on his elbows.

True to Kyungsoo’s words, Baekhyun had arrived in the clinic at 7PM (the end of his shift was 9PM, why was he here?) with the kimchi jjigae that Chanyeol likes. He unwrapped the bowl and the egg rolls and kimchi in front of him.

“Kyungsoo hyung told me you’d be here.” Baekhyun told him, watching Chanyeol devour the bowl of kimchi jjiggae.

Chanyeol hummed in between bites of the egg rolls.

“He went directly to the Drama Department Head to tell them that I will visit my friend in the clinic so I should be let go earlier.” Baekhyun continued and the way he was saying it made Chanyeol feel like he should be understanding something.

As soon as Chanyeol was finished eating and the nurse had taken his temperature, he was told to go home with promises to drink as much water as he could that night. Baekhyun assured her that he would make Chanyeol do so.

“You have a shooting tomorrow morning?” Baekhyun asked the moment they sat down at the back of the bus. He looked at his friend’s still pale face.

“Yeah. I have to be here at 6am. Can you wake me up at 4, Baek?” Chanyeol asked, looking at him with a pout. “I promise to drink medicine if I ever I really don’t feel well tomorrow!”

Baekhyun sighed, knowing he couldn’t stop Chanyeol from going. Plus, how many chances would any of them ever have at getting to see an OBB/CBB shoot in person? So he nodded and promised that he will.

Chanyeol was feeling loads better the moment he woke up. Baekhyun had fed him congee and made him drink litres of water throughout the night, effectively making him better. He knew he owed his best friend a lot.

“Hey Baek, go to sleep. I’m awake already.” Chanyeol had whispered to his sleeping friend, curled up on his bed. He tucked him in the blanket with a smile before leaving to prepare himself.

True to Jongin’s words, Chanyeol did look better in hoodies and jeans. Today, he opted to wear his school’s red hoodie with his favorite ripped jeans. Hopefully the skin revealed isn’t too much of an issue with Minseok. Then he just dried his hair and didn’t style it up, too lazy to spend anymore time with it.

In a few minutes, Chanyeol was out the door and walking to the bus stop.

Chanyeol was earlier than most staff. There were only a few people in the office (aside from the night staff of the programs) and they were all drinking coffee while packing up the camera and other things they would need.

“Early?” Jongin was obviously still half-asleep when he stood beside Chanyeol seeing as his eyes were still half-closed. He could also smell the sweet scent of mint chocolate in the cup Jongin was holding.

“Not drinking coffee?” Chanyeol inquired, wondering if he should get coffee, too.

“I'd get sleepy if I drink coffee. Chocolate wakes me up.” Jongin told him, taking a long sip from his cup. “Do you want to get coffee? We still have 10 minutes before Minseok hyung arrives and start ordering us around.”

“Sure, hyung! Let me just--” Chanyeol was surprised to see Kyungsoo standing behind them with two cups of coffee. “Good morning, Kyungsoo sunbae! Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. And for telling Baekhyun too.” He bowed and gave his sunbae the biggest smile he could.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No worries! Glad to be of help. Did you get home well? Are you feeling alright now?” He handed Chanyeol a cup of coffee. “The same as last time.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Thank you so much, sunbae! Jongin hyung and I were just about to buy some.” he reached up and ruffled his hair, Kyungsoo’s eyes following the action. “

“No problem.”

Jongin snorted beside them.

Minseok definitely came after 10 minutes and started barking orders. Everyone became too busy to talk some more so they went and did their tasks, preparing to be able to leave by exactly 6am. Their Director hates being late after all.

Chanyeol was tasked to pack the black curtains they were going to use and to bring them at the back of the van. He had finished earlier and Minseok told him to get in and arrange the boxes the others would most likely dump at the back again.

“Don’t overwork yourself, Chanyeol. We wouldn’t want the last 3 weeks of your Internship to be of you sick, right?” Minseok told him and although he was kidding, Chanyeol could tell that was his boss’ way of saying he was worried.

Like last time, Minseok told him to just watch how they shoot and not to worry about helping for now. They arrived at the studio and immediately started unpacking and setting up the wall, taking out the black curtain.

Chanyeol sat at the furthest wall and watched as everyone helped in setting up. Jongin was talking to Kyungsoo at the right as the latter was being dolled-up by the stylist. Minseok was directing the camera men on where to angle the shots.

Honestly, Chanyeol did love this part where the whole team prepare to shoot a 30 second (each so 1 minute whole) clip for an opening and closing of a show, but they were still doing their best.

Minseok had shot as many angles as he could of Kyungsoo in front of the black curtain and had called for a 5 minute break to change the backdrop. They had already spent an hour shooting and they were sweating even if the air conditioner was in full blast.

“Chanyeol!” Minseok called. Chanyeol ran to him as fast as he could.

He had been noting down the different camera angles that Minseok had called for with an intention to search through his notes for them. He definitely remembered a few, but not too well. His specialty had always been in radio.

“Yes, boss?” Chanyeol asked.

“Will you buy a cup of coffee and any sandwich for Kyungsoo? He said he only drank coffee this morning.” Minseok told him as he handed over 50,000 won. “The idiot is going to collapse if he’s going to continue starving himself.”

Chanyeol bowed. “Yes, sir!” Not able to stop himself, he sneaked a peak at Kyungsoo who was being fanned and was being pushed to drink water by one of the PAs. He definitely looked like he was sick and this made Chanyeol worried.

Running as fast as he could to the nearest convenience store (Why is the studio in the middle of nowhere? Seriously? No fastfood or restaurant nearby? Where is this place?), Chanyeol grabbed 2 sandwiches (one BLT and one Tuna, just in case) and then asked the cashier where the coffee was.

“1 cup, sir?” The cashier asked, raising a cup.

Chanyeol nodded, handing over the money that Minseok had given him.

“Please wait.” The cashier went ahead and made the coffee then went back to him to charge him for the food. As soon as the order was completed with the heated sandwiches and a cup of coffee in Chanyeol’s hand, the cashier chirped, “Thank you and come again next time!”

Due to the coffee, Chanyeol couldn’t run back this time as he had to make sure it wouldn’t spill. He walked as slowly as his long legs could take him until he finally reached the damned studio and rode the elevator.

“Why is this place so far from civilization?” Chanyeol whined to himself while alone in the elevator.

“There you are!” One of the PA exclaimed when the door of elevator opened. “Give Anchor Do the food, please! And hurry up, we have to start shooting again in 10 minutes!”

Chanyeol bowed and left the elevator, letting the PA take his place. Then he walked towards the studio and looked around for Kyungsoo. He was still right where he was when he left so he headed over there, making sure he didn't bump into any camera men or PAs that were running around.

“Coffee, sunbae?” Chanyeol handed over the cup of coffee to a pale-looking Kyungsoo, who looked up slowly. “They didn't have your favorite kind so I just asked for brewed. And which sandwich would you like? BLT or Tuna sandwich? I wasn’t sure so I took both.” He said as he showed both sandwiches.

Kyungsoo stared, holding the coffee in one hand. “Which one would you eat, Chanyeol?” he asked.

“Uh...” Why was he asking this? “BLT. I like BLT. Bacon is love! After fries, of course.”

Kyungsoo smiled a little, obviously amused. “I’ll take the Tuna then and you can eat the BLT.” He took the sandwich that had Tuna on the wrapper and opened it.

“Sunbae! You shouldn’t just give me the BLT if you like it! I don’t have to eat and boss Minseok had me buy these for you.” Chanyeol said, pushing the BLT in Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I like Tuna better, don’t worry.” Kyungsoo assured him. “And I told you that you should eat it. Did you even have breakfast?”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“Then it’s settled. You were sick yesterday so you have to eat properly.” Kyungsoo announced, now smiling brightly. “Now sit beside me and eat.”

Chanyeol wouldn’t complain, of course. And although his heart was beating wildly and he may have messed up his sandwich, it was really nice just sitting beside his sunbae while eating.

Filming wrapped up after 5 hours with lunch break. They had ordered from KFC and had all eaten together in a huge circle on the floor. Chanyeol was placed beside Jongin and Kyungsoo and he loved it because the two put an effort in including him in the conversation.

When they were all done filming and had packed up their belongings and the props, they took the elevator in groups. Chanyeol stayed with Minseok who stayed with Jongin and Kyungsoo so all 4 of them took the last elevator down.

“Hey hyung, I’m going to take Chanyeol with me back in the station, is that okay?” Kyungsoo asked. Both Minseok and Jongin raised an eyebrow while Chanyeol looked confused. “I’m a bit sleepy, so I need someone to ride with me so I won’t get bored.”

“Sure. Take him with you so he won’t have to be cramped in with the cameras at the back.” Minseok assured him and then turned to Chanyeol, “Make sure Kyungsoo doesn’t fall asleep or else you’re dead--both physically and metaphorically. Okay?”

“Yes, sir!” Chanyeol replied.

Jongin still had his eyebrow raised as Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol.

“Talk to me, okay?” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol the moment the two of them were already inside the car with their seatbelts safely fastened. "It gets a little lonely and it’s a long drive from here to the station."

“Sure, sunbae! But what do you want me to talk about?” Chanyeol asked. "I mean, I talk a lot, most my friends said so. But is there anything specific you want me to talk about?”

Kyungsoo stifled a huge smile. “Anything. How about you tell me about yourself?”

Chanyeol frowned (Kyungsoo saw this through the mirror and smiled again). “Didn’t we already have this conversation before, sunbae?”

“Maybe, but tell me about yourself. You said you play musical instruments?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I told you that?” Chanyeol tried to remember their conversation before, but all he could remember was Kyungsoo’s face as he listened to him. “I play the guitar, piano and drums.”

“Wow. Really?” Kyungsoo actually looked impressed even if his eyes were still concentrated on the road. “Will you play for me sometime? I’m sure Inkigayo’s PD would let us use some of the instruments.”

Chanyeol felt himself heat up. “U-Uh, sure! I’m not any good, though!”

“I heard from a very reliable source that you’re actually pretty good at them.”

“BYUN BAEKHYUN!” Chanyeol guessed.

“Nope.” Kyungsoo laughed, “Don’t guess, it ruins the surprise. So, will you?”

“I… I’m. I’m really not good at it, sunbae. Please don’t expect too much.” Chanyeol told him. His heart thumping dangerously fast in his chest.

“I don’t care, I just want to see you play.” Kyungsoo assured him, smiling. “So, will you Chanyeol? Will you play for me?”

Chanyeol closed his eyes in embarrassment and said, “I’ll play for you, sunbae.” And only for you.

Jongin had cornered Chanyeol the moment he arrived in the office. Kyungsoo was called in for a breaking news so Chanyeol went up to their floor alone only to find Jongin waiting for him. Even though he was taller, their Head Writer was more coordinated with his limbs than he is so he found himself inside the EXIT stairs again.

“Is there anything you need, Jongin hyung?” Chanyeol asked because he was pretty sure he hadn’t said or done anything (yet) that would warrant him being kidnapped. “Are you and Baekhyun alright?”

“This is not about me, Chanyeol. This is about you.” Jongin told him.

“Me?” Chanyeol looked confused. Again. It seems like this has become his default expression the moment he entered SBS News Department.

“Yes.” Jongin sighed dramatically, “And Kyungsoo hyung.”

Chanyeol stiffened at this. He was hoping that Jongin, or anyone for that matter, would never bring it up. So what if he has this huge crush on Anchor Do Kyungsoo? He was only an about to graduate University student on an Internship, while Do Kyungsoo is the nation’s youngest male news anchor with 6 awards already under his belt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.” Chanyeol said defensively, but he was shaking and it was probably obvious to the other man.

“Please, I’m not blind. You like Kyungsoo hyung.” Jongin said with an eyebrow raised, “Why are you denying it?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I’m not denying I may or may not have feelings for Kyungsoo sunbae. It’s just that I don’t think it’s something we should talk about. It’s not like there’s anything that would happen regarding it.”

“That is why I’m talking to you right now!” Honestly, Jongin doesn’t know why he cared so much. But then again, he and Sehun are dating Chanyeol’s best friend so he has to at least be on the boy’s good graces (plus Chanyeol is adorable, he wants to adopt him). “Your Internship will end in 2 weeks and a half. Do you have any plans?”

“Plans?” Chanyeol looked thoughtful and Jongin was hopeful for a moment. “I was thinking of taking the media exams in all 3 major television stations and then for some cable stations. I’ll also apply to all the radio stations, I guess.”

Jongin wanted to bang his head to the wall again. “That’s good for you, Chanyeol. I’m pretty sure you’ll pass all the exams. But, I was talking about the plans regarding your confession to Kyungsoo hyung.”

At this, Chanyeol looked flustered, “Plans? Me? What? Why? No! I’m not going to confess, hyung! Why would I? Oh my gosh! Why?”

“Uh, because you like him?” The way Jongin said this was so sarcastic, it didn’t suit him.

“I don’t have any right, hyung. Kyungsoo sunbae is too good for me.” Chanyeol would be crying right now if he wasn’t still flustered. And as a rule, he doesn’t cry in front of anyone else but Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“Why is Kyungsoo hyung too good for you? I think you’re good enough for him!” Jongin told him. “Tell me, Chanyeol. Then maybe I’ll understand.”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “Because I like him. I liked him even when he didn’t know who I was. At first, it was because he inspired me to work and not be a bum. Then, it was because he was amazing on screen with a voice so beautiful. Then, when I met him in real life, I fell for him all over again because he was nice to me and didn’t make me feel left out.”

“Hyung. Jongin hyung, I actually really like Kyungsoo sunbae. I may actually be a little bit in love with him.” Chanyeol smiled, “I’m in love with him even if he doesn't feel the same way. I’m in love with him even if after this Internship, he wouldn’t remember a Park Chanyeol.”

“What’s this emergency meeting about?” Sehun asked, meeting Jongin in the unused bathroom of the second floor. “Are you feeling alright? Do you need to go to the doctor?”

Jongin shook his head. “Not me, Hun. I’m feeling fine, just pretty sore still. I’m talking about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hyung.”

“Nini… we shouldn’t intercept--”

“Chanyeol doesn’t even plan to confess to Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin insisted. “His Internship is ending soon and he doesn’t even plan to confess and we both know that Kyungsoo hyung has no plans of ever talking about his feelings with Chanyeol either!”

Sighing, Sehun leaned on the wall. “What exactly are you trying to say, Jongin? Do you want us to persuade them to confess to each other or something?” he asked. There were times that Jongin was too nice for his own good, so he ends up trying to help others. This was one of those times, apparently.

“No. Let’s confess to Kyungsoo hyung for Chanyeol!” Jongin answered, eyes bright with excitement. He had obviously thought about this before.

“Uh. What?” Sehun was sort of hoping he didn’t hear what he thought he heard.

“See, Chanyeol wouldn’t willingly talk to Kyungsoo about his feelings, you know? But if we tell Kyungsoo hyung his feelings with Kyungsoo hyung thinking that it was him…” Jongin paused as if waiting for Sehun to react so he nodded. “Then Chanyeol will have no choice but to admit his feelings!”

Sehun doesn't really like this too much. He wasn’t very fond of having to intercept with other people’s problems. But he can’t say no to Jongin and he knew Baekhyun would like it if he helped his best friend.

“What exactly are you planning to use? I’m pretty sure you already have an idea formed in that head of yours.” Sehun raised an eyebrow at him because with Jongin’s smile, he was sure he does.

“What is Chanyeol’s job--the only job that is truly his--while working in this station? What is that job that has a direct connection to Kyungsoo hyung’s job as a news anchor? What is this job that Chanyeol has control over and Kyungsoo hyung would definitely read?”

Sehun’s eyes widened.

Jongin smiled winningly at him, “Prompter.”

Chanyeol was wary of how Jongin hadn’t brought up the topic of Kyungsoo during the past two days. Ever since their conversation on Thursday, the other man just smiled at him whenever they saw each other. Now it was Friday with the 9PM News done and Jongin still just smiled whenever he saw Chanyeol sneaking glances at Kyungsoo.

“I’m actually sort of afraid of what Jongin hyung is planning. He just smiles at me, Baek!” Chanyeol whined to his best friend while they’re on the way home.

“Jonginnie hyung’s smile is so pretty though, right?” Baekhyun just asked back with a small smile on his lips. He was trying to look innocent (he kind of failed) and this made Chanyeol raise an eyebrow at him.

“What do you know about this, Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol demanded, eyes staring right at him as if he was analyzing the shorter man. But all Baekhyun did was smile back at him and shrugged. “Stop smiling and answer me!”

“Sorry, Yeol, no can do.” Baekhyun stopped the creepy smiles and patted Chanyeol’s back, as if this would comfort the taller boy. “You’ll find out soon enough, I guess.”

Chanyeol didn’t look at all comforted. “How soon is soon?” If this has anything to do with Byun Baekhyun then it’s definitely not good. Or at least it was something that would only bring Chanyeol trouble.

“Very soon.” Baekhyun only answered mysteriously.

Chanyeol was on high alert come Monday, since Baekhyun made sure to remind him that there’s only 2 weeks left for his Internship. This was the same thing that Jongin said last time too, and he knew it wasn’t a coincidence.

“Scripts for the prompter, Chanyeol.” Jongin told him, handing over the flash drive. “Make sure there’s no mistakes. I think one of the reporter only used his iPhone to type up the report, so there’s bound to be typos.”

“Reporter Han, again?” Chanyeol asked because the last time the man used his iPhone his headline said KOREAN TOURIST ORGASMS instead of KOREAN TOURISM ORGANISATION. This particular event was still the topic of jokes between the Writing team.

Jongin nodded and sighed. “I swear the man needs to actually start using the company issued notebook. What’s the use of a laptop if he’s not going to use it?”

“It’s a good source of entertainment, though.” Chanyeol noted to make sure he checked that article 3 times more than usual. “I’ll start working on this now, Jongin hyung.”

“Sure, sure.” Jongin just patted his head, ruffling the hair and then left.

Chanyeol was about to connect the flash drive when someone patted his shoulder. He looked at the person and smiled when he saw who it was. “Oh hi, sunbae! What brings you here? Boss just went to have a talk with the Chairman. He’ll be back soon.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him. “Really? I was going to talk to him, but it can wait until later. Tell him I was looking for him?”

“Sure!” As if Chanyeol could deny Kyungsoo anything at all. “I’ll let him know, sunbae.”

“Thanks, Chanyeol!” Then Kyungsoo paused before he reached out and ruffled Chanyeol’s hair the same way Jongin did, except softer and lingering. “I’ll see you later.”

Chanyeol nodded and watched as Kyungsoo left the office.

Half-way through the 9PM News with their female anchor reading about the latest issue with the government, Chanyeol was scrolling down the next script for Kyungsoo to read. Then suddenly,he felt a tap to his shoulder. A surprise because everyone in the control room were usually too busy and he was never bothered before due to his task.

“Chanyeol? We need someone to run to the closet and bring the extra microphone. Anchor Jung’s seemed to have some trouble.” Jongin whispered to him and at that, they called for a 40-second break while they aired a few footage. “Go get it and bring it to Junmyeon hyung, will you? I’ll take over here.”

Chanyeol nodded and stood up, immediately running over to the other side of the floor. It was a long run even with his long legs, and he knew he took more than 40 seconds already by the time he arrived at the studio. He walked back inside the control booth and handed over the extra microphone to a hissing Junmyeon.

By the time he was back at his seat, Chanyeol saw Jongin grin at him. He frowned but took over the seat and wore his headphones to listen to which lines were being aired right now. It was Anchor Do reading the latest police shootings of item #25 and Chanyeol was about to change and scroll down when he noticed what else was on the screen.

Because right there in between items #24 and #25 was a sentence he was pretty sure wasn’t there earlier. It was a sentence he was sure it didn’t belong in the News Department at all, even.

Right there, smack dab in the middle of two items was:

I LIKED YOU EVEN WHEN YOU HAD NO IDEA WHO I WAS, SUNBAE.

For the first time in Chanyeol’s life, he didn’t know whether he should scream in anger at the obviousness of the message, bury himself alive right there and then, or kill a certain Man named Kim Jongin.

Jongin was smiling brightly at him, Baekhyun had a shit eating grin on his face and Sehun looked uninterested. They were locked in the EXIT staircase (again) and Chanyeol was flopping around in front of them. Both in obvious anger and embarrassment.

“How could you do this to me?” Chanyeol whined, not even caring that he was being childish in front of two of his sunbaes and his best friend. He honestly doesn’t know how to feel right now so he should have some leeway, at least.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, obviously pleased.

“Kyungsoo sunbae would think it was me who wrote that message!” Chanyeol all but screamed. He could feel the creeping of mortification on his face at the thought that Kyungsoo read that and thought it was him professing his feelings for the man.

“That was the point.” Jongin told him with a bright smile, “Because you wouldn’t do anything to let your feelings be known, so we decided to do it for you.”

Chanyeol wailed some more.

Chanyeol was staring determinedly at the screen of his desktop, with the words of Kim Jongin still running around inside his head. He’s honestly and thoroughly confused that he didn’t even notice that said Kim Jongin had arrived and handed him the flash drive for that day’s news items.

“Chanyeol? Are you alright?” Jongin waved a hand on his face. “Do you want me to call Baekhyun for you?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I’m alright, hyung. I’m just… thinking.” He took the flash drive and connected it to his PC, waiting for it to load.

Jongin seemed to have understood what Chanyeol meant and patted his head. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. It’s for the best. You’re going to leave soon and it’s better to know what would’ve happened instead of living on What Ifs, okay?”

Chanyeol shrugged, not particularly excited about the prospect of knowing that Kyungsoo sunbae had read that confession. And he had read it, he was sure, because the man hasn’t dropped by his desk or even looked him in the eye since yesterday. He even goes directly to Minseok’s office instead of asking Chanyeol if his boss was in.

“Kyungsoo sunbae seems to hate me already, though.” Chanyeol told Jongin, eyes downcast.

“He doesn’t.” Jongin assured him, “And if he does, then why not just see this to the end?”

Chanyeol sniffed, trying to fight back the wails threatening to come up again. “I’ll write the next confession, Jongin hyung. Will you trust me to write my own feelings this time?”

Jongin smiled as though stifling a laugh. “Sure, sure. I want to see how cheesy you can be.”

Chanyeol snorted and pushed the man away. “Go away. Go back to your desk, sunbae. I’ll finish this up.”

“Good luck, Chanyeol.” Jongin ruffled his hair again, messing up the straight gray hair that Jongdae had spent half an hour perfecting.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Right at the door of the office, Kyungsoo stood there watching before turning around and leaving the room.

Like yesterday, Chanyeol sneaked the line in between Item #24 and Item #25 because he was sure Kyungsoo is always in-charge of that particular part. His heart was beating as he read and re-read the one sentence and hoped that it wouldn’t be too much.

YOU INSPIRE ME, SUNBAE.

Chanyeol blushed and he can almost hear Jongin giggling at the message. It was the most innocent and most safe message he could send because yesterday was far too forward.

Chanyeol sincerely hoped that Kyungsoo would understand what he meant.

Chanyeol had come in to work feeling like the death had crawled all over him. He wasn’t able to sleep the whole night properly due to hi, worrying about what Kyungsoo sunbae had thought about his words.

When Kyungsoo had obviously read it, Chanyeol felt like he was on fire. He was so nervous and even more so when Kyungsoo didn’t even acknowledge him after the show. The man had just bowed at everyone before disappearing.

The moment Chanyeol got inside the office, he went directly to Minseok’s office to greet his boss then sat at his desk. Honestly, he didn’t want to do it anymore. He just wanted to forget about the messages and hoped that Kyungsoo would, too. But he knew Jongin would do something about it and finish what he calls Operation Cue Cards: Tell Do Kyungsoo Your Feelings. Or OCC as they had dubbed it.

(They weren’t even using cue cards, Chanyeol doesn’t understand why Jongin hyung decided to use that name.)

“Chanyeol?” Minseok called from the office and then went in again when Chanyeol stood up to follow him.

“Yes, sir?” Chanyeol asked.

“Take this to Kyungsoo. He needs these files, but my connection is fucking up.” Minseok handed him a bunch of papers that looked like research. “Then when you’re done, prepare a list of potential guest with their credentials for episode 3.”

“Yes, sir.” Chanyeol grabbed the stack of papers, bowed and left the room. He was nervous because ever since the first message on Monday, he hasn’t had a single conversation with Kyungsoo. Whether it was intentional or not, he wanted to at least have a clue what was to be expected.

After being let in the office, Chanyeol headed straight to Kyungsoo’s desk. The man was on the phone, discussing what seems to be a news break.

“Sure, sure. We can include that after--No! That’s not--Sure. Fine.” Kyungsoo hummed as he listened to whatever the man was saying. He turned to where Chanyeol was awkwardly standing with the stack of paper. “Junmyeon hyung, wait. Someone’s here for me. Yes?” He directed the last word to Chanyeol.

“Boss Minseok sent me to give you these. He said he was going to email them to you, but his connection isn’t working properly.” Chanyeol explained and placed the stack of papers on the free space of Kyungsoo’s desk. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No, it’s fine. Thank you.” Kyungsoo answered him sharply then turned back to his phone and continued his conversation with Junmyeon.

Chanyeol slowly turned around, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. Kyungsoo sunbae has never been this cold to him even when he was new and this treatment was both new and painful. He didn’t know what to do.

But he knew exactly what he should use for today’s message and he hoped that Kyungsoo wouldn’t get even angrier at him. It is the truth, though, why lie? He was beginning to feel the deadline of his time (and chance) with Anchor Do Kyungsoo.

When Jongin brought the flash drive for today’s news items, he gave Chanyeol a raised eyebrow as he excitedly copied and pasted the message in between item #24 and item #25.

YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL ON AND OFF SCREEN, SUNBAE.

Chanyeol hoped that Do Kyungsoo would realize that meant this, meant every word he typed up for him to read. Because they’re all true.

Just two more days!

Chanyeol knew what he was going to tell Kyungsoo for the fourth day, the day before the actual confession. They sounded cheesy as hell and were not exactly new because he was sure the last three were as cheesy as this one.

“You’re in a good mood.” Sehun remarked when Chanyeol arrived inside the control booth. Their sound engineer raised an eyebrow at him when he just smiled. “Your smile is creepy, Park Chanyeol.”

“Thanks, Sehun hyung!” Chanyeol just answered, sitting on his seat.

He was debating whether to use the message or not. Kyungsoo sunbae had basically ignored his existence ever since the first message last Monday and it’s Thursday night now. But Chanyeol wanted to see through this, even if he wasn’t the one that started it.

With a deep breath, Chanyeol did his job. He listened carefully, scrolled with precision and calmed his heartbeat as good as he could.

In between item #24 and item #25 is the line: YOU’RE AMAZING WHETHER ON DOCUMENTS OR ON NEWS, SUNBAE.

Chanyeol is sort-of afraid he’s becoming too presumptuous and too annoying, but he didn’t know what to do. He’s learned to expect nothing and hope that maybe tomorrow, Kyungsoo would either reject him or give him a chance.

“You look like you’re dying.” Baekhyun remarked when he saw Chanyeol already putting on his shoes at 8 in the morning, way too early than usual. He stood behind his friend, admiring the lighter shade of gray that he and Jongdae had worked on yesterday night. “Do you have a shooting or something?”

“Nah, our Club supervisor called.” Chanyeol sighed, remembering the call he got at 6am. “It turns out that our juniors violated a school code and aired a pornographic video for the morning updates. I’m going to kill them.”

“What?!” Baekhyun sounded shocked. “Do they plan to ruin our fucking image?!”

“I fucking know, right. I’m going to go there and murder their ears. Then maybe also cut off their hands so they won’t be able to do anything.” Chanyeol was seething with anger and Baekhyun knew that. He hasn’t really seen his friend like this in a long time because when it happens, a mad Chanyeol is a really mad Chanyeol.

“Give them a good beating then kick them out of the club. Can’t we just recruit from the freshmen?” Baekhyun suggested, grabbing Chanyeol’s bag and handing it over to him. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Nah, I can handle it.” Which means Chanyeol will really scream their ears off. Fun.

“Okay. Call me if you need anything, okay? Like a signature or someone who will bail you out of jail.” Baekhyun said, not even joking at all.

“Sure, I’ll remember, Baek!” Chanyeol ruffled his best friend’s hair before shouldering his bag and leaving the apartment.

Do Kyungsoo’s life is pretty much the repetition of yesterday over and over again. It has been this ever since he accepted the job to be the 9PM News anchor of SBS. It’s a very prestigious title that he knew he should be proud of, but it was also a rock that kept him down.

“Thank you for the hard work!” Kyungsoo bowed to the staff of the midnight talk show he hosts. It was already past 1AM and he still has the 8AM News to host the following day. He usually doesn’t do the 8AM news, but sometimes the usual anchor has to go overseas and he has to fill up the position. It’s not bad, he just doesn’t like the chirpy atmosphere of the studio.

“Thank you for the hard work too, Kyungsoo. I know you’re tired.” Minseok had gone down from the control booth to pat his back, looking apologetic. “Go get some sleep and I’ll send someone to wake you up for breakfast tomorrow, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded at his Director and went out of the studio. There’s a floor for sleeping quarters for staff that has to work early the next morning or just need a nap. Kyungsoo has a room dedicated for him that he sometime feels it’s his home instead of the one located a few kilometers away from here.

He just washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes before flopping down on the bed without even opening an alarm clock. He knew someone would wake him up anyway.

At exactly 6:30am, someone knocked on Kyungsoo’s door. At exactly 6:55am, Kyungsoo was awake, teeth brushed, shower taken and clothes changed so he could go down and someone could fuss over him.

“Coffee and pancakes, Anchor Do.” One of the PA of the 8AM News handed him the tray of food while his hair was being fixed. It was just the way he liked it with extra syrup and lots of butter, Minseok must have ordered this for him.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo smiled at the PA and cocked his head to the right, unable to bow in return. He sipped the coffee and loved the way the caffeine immediately woke up his senses.

Today was a Friday, last day of the week and Kyungsoo was extremely glad it was. He couldn’t wait to go home and sleep the whole Saturday away.

The 8AM News isn’t as serious as the 9PM News with some feature news integrated in the line-up, some entertainment news and even some greetings. His co-anchor there wasn’t Anchor Jung but Anchor Bae.

“Do you need more coffee? I got one of the PAs to brew you the one our Chairman got when he visited Italy.” Minseok had come inside the dressing room to check-up on him. He was carrying a mug himself, which meant the coffee was good.

“Sure. Get someone to fill my cup after the segment so I can drown myself.” Kyungsoo told him and it wasn’t a joke, but he did need coffee in his system before they finish the 8AM News.

Minseok raised his cup in agreement and went out of the dressing room to leave Kyungsoo alone. Soon, however, in between bites of pancakes, a PA arrived to hand him the copy of the script to read over.

8AM News was lighter than 9PM News and this allows Kyungsoo to sometimes smile on camera, and let him enjoy being on air for a few minutes. This lets him forget anything else and let the time pass by.

After 8AM News, Kyungsoo goes to get proper breakfast because he’s in for a long trip to Studio C wherein they’ll be filming the episode of a talk show he hosts. Usually it’s aired live, but because of his other recordings Kyungsoo has to do this one recorded. They have about 200 people in the audience made up of old men and women and some students here for a field trip.

“Anchor Do, filming will start in an hour. We need to touch-up your make-up and find a new suit.” One of the PAs of the show told him, script being handed over to him. “Here is the topic for today and a few suggested questions with some research, as well.”

“...Racism?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the PA. “We’re doing racism for today’s topic? Are you serious?”

The PA shrugged, “We thought it would be a good chance to use a topic like this on a recorded episode so we could edit anything that goes too extreme. Is there anything wrong, Anchor Do?”

“Is Korea really ready for racism to be a topic right now?” Kyungsoo threw the script on the floor. “This is not the time to be talking about racism! Change the topic!”

“But--” The PA looked surprised and panicked, trying to pick up the script on the floor.

Kyungsoo sighed, trying to reign in his anger and feelings. He knew it isn’t the time to be mad right now. “Bring me the Head PD and the Head Writer, I’m going to have a chat with them and why they deem to tell me the topic only now.” He spun back to face his desk, appetite forgotten.

After a half hour discussion with the PD and the writer regarding the issue at hand, Kyungsoo managed to get them to change the topic. They have a backup topic on hand so it’s not too much of a big deal.

“Now isn’t the right time for this. Have you forgotten how I became known, Lee PD?” Kyungsoo asked the man, taller and older than he was. However, Kyungsoo was the sunbae.

“The… documentary, Anchor Do. I remember. That’s why I--”

“No. It’s not the right time. We can’t just tackle racism out of nowhere like this.” Kyungsoo tsk-ed at the man. “You can start researching next week. We’ll tackle issues related to racism until we get at the main core. We’re not going to jump into it suddenly.”

“Yes, Anchor Do.” The man bowed his head. “I’ll talk to the other staff, Anchor Do.”

“Good. See you in a few minutes, Lee PD.” Kyungsoo tilted his head and dismissed them.

Words of a PD are usually set in stone, but in News the anchor has some say. Luckily, Kyungsoo is a well-known and well-respected figure in the news field so the PD can’t afford to lose him as a host. Losing Kyungsoo means losing viewers and the trustworthiness of the show.

Minseok arrived just after 1PM, two bowls of jjajjangmyun on hand. Kyungsoo had just finished shooting the episode for almost 4 hours and he sincerely hoped that this would be good. The audience joined in on the discussion and he proved to the staff that the topic of racism isn’t the right time to tackle yet.

“You look deadbeat.” Minseok told him as he laid down the bowl of food on the table. “Do you want me to get you some coffee?”

Kyungsoo nodded his head as he grabbed the bowl to shake it. “Yeah, I’m just so tired right now. The fact that it’s Friday is the only good thing that keeps me going, honestly. I just want to go home and sleep all day.”

Minseok chuckled as he started to open his food. “Plan anything for the weekend?” he asked.

Taking a bite of his own, Kyungsoo thought of long sleep on his bed and drama marathon on his laptop. Friday sure is good. “Same as usual,” he answers. “Anyway, 9PM News today, are there any news that can be connected to racism? Unfair treatment? Anything?”

Minseok pondered. “Huh, not sure. I can send Chanyeol to you with the list of the leads, if you want. When he gets here, of course.”

The name had Kyungsoo pause, without Minseok noticing luckily. “He’s not here yet? Isn’t he usually here early?” Kyungsoo tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible. He was hoping he just came off as curious and not interested.

“He usually does. But today he asked if he could come a little later, something about trouble in University.” Minseok explained, still too busy eating. “He’ll be back around 2PM or something, I think. I specifically told him to come at that time to prepare for tonight’s news.”

Kyungsoo hummed to let Minseok know he was listening. But honestly, his mind was already supplying thoughts of the past week of 9PM News with Chanyeol. And he knew it was Chanyeol because only the boy handles his prompter and only the boy calls him sunbae.

The first message on Monday took him by surprise. At first he didn’t understand and it took a few seconds before his brain supplied what it meant. And by that time he had no idea what to do already.

The second, third and fourth were unexpected but not unwelcome. They, however, were confusing. Why would Chanyeol even send him messages like that? Why would the Intern be sending him messages that made Kyungsoo feel things? Sure the boy admitted to seeing him as an idol, but those messages don't feel like that.

And tonight, tonight is Friday. What should Kyungsoo expect anymore?

“Are you alright, Kyungsoo?” Minseok waved a hand in front of his face and this managed to snap him out of his thoughts on Chanyeol. “Do you want to take a nap?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m okay, hyung. Just thinking.”

Kyungsoo wondered if it’s alright to expect, to look forward and to be excited to read what Intern Park Chanyeol’s next message would be.

After finishing their lunch, Minseok brought Kyungsoo to the nearby coffee shop to buy their drink. This was probably his third cup of the day, but he needed it. Especially if he had to look through the script for tonight’s news.

“Same as usual, Anchor Do and Director Kim?” The cashier asked, already used to their orders seeing as they’re almost here everyday ever since they started working in SBS.

“Sure. Give me some brown sugar, though.” Minseok told him and turned to Kyungsoo.

“Same for me.” Kyungsoo smiled as he handed his money to the cashier. He thought of Chanyeol and wondered if the boy had already bought coffee. He’d be here in a few moments… he shook his head, knowing that thinking about the boy will bring him nothing but trouble.

Talking to Minseok feels like talking to an older brother, and Kyungsoo enjoys the few minutes they have while waiting for their coffee. Because as soon as they get back to the station, it’ll have to be work again.

“So? Anything new lately?” Minseok asked, nudging his arm. “I see you’ve become quite close with my Intern.”

If Kyungsoo wasn’t professional and dignified, he would’ve sputtered. “What do you mean, hyung? I’m just nice to him!” he tried to sound not too defensive. Because he was just, he was nice to Chanyeol.

“I just noticed that you tend to be nicer to him than anyone else and you seek him out, not the other way around.” Minseok explained and when he saw the horrified look on Kyungsoo’s face, he added, “Hey, it’s not a bad thing. Chanyeol is really talented in this field. I just noticed because you normally shy away from interaction with other people.”

“I’m not supposed to favor anyone, hyung.” Kyungsoo told him. But he knew he wasn’t favoring Chanyeol because Chanyeol really is talented, he just likes talking to the boy because… well...

Minseok snorted, “Please, Kyungsoo. Don’t fool yourself.”

Their conversation was interrupted when the barista called for their names and handed them their coffee. They sipped on it to make sure they liked the taste before they finally walked back towards the station. Neither of them tried to bring up the topic, but they didn’t need to.

“Boss Kim!” Chanyeol greeted, all smiles in his white shirt, black and white striped jacket, white skinny jeans and black snapback that covers what seemed to be a lighter shade of gray. Kyungsoo wanted to drool, but he managed to stop himself when the boy turned to greet him. “Good day, Anchor Do.”

“Oh. Chanyeol. How was the emergency?” Minseok asked, stepping to the side to let Chanyeol stand in between them. “Have you sorted it out?”

“Yes, sir. Just some juniors planning to ruin my club.” Chanyeol answered with a smile and Kyungsoo’s heart wanted to stop beating and just rest. It was too much. The whole outfit and hair and smile was too much. Who even allowed this Intern to dress like this? Who even allowed this Intern to be like this? He shouldn’t be charming at all!

“Wow. Juniors these days!” Minseok tsk-ed and patted Chanyeol’s back. Kyungsoo wanted to do the same thing. “I’m really glad you’re not one of those juniors, Chanyeol. All of us, even Anchor Do, are glad you chose SBS News for your Internship. Right Kyungoo?”

Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts and saw Minseok and Chanyeol looking expectantly at him. He couldn’t honestly remember what they were saying, his eyes too busy admiring the way those gray strands look beneath the cap.

“Yeah, what hyung said.” He replied, smiling slightly before bowing. “I have to leave you both. I forgot I had to buy something outside. I’ll see you all later.” He didn’t give them a chance to reply as he turned around and left.

Kyungsoo didn’t really know where to go, but he knew he had to go fast. He can’t stay in the vicinity of Chanyeol and not go crazy. He was going crazy and his mask was breaking. It won’t be long before the boy calls out on him for staring too long and too hard. Better to run away now than face that.

He took the long detour to his office while hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone because he can’t really talk right now. Luckily, he didn’t bump into anyone he knew and was able to get inside his office quietly.

Sadly, he really couldn't run away because soon it was 8PM and he was in the dressing room to get ready. Anchor Jung was there with a smile for him before turning to face the mirror.

“Excited for the weekend, oppa?” Jung Soojung asked.

“So much. How about you? Any plans with your boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asked back, letting the stylist fix his hair.

Conversation was drowned with the sound of hair dryer so the two dropped them and concentrated on themselves. After more than half an hour, they were all ready and just waiting to be put on standby.

The door flew open and came Kyungsoo’s worst (or best, really) nightmare. Chanyeol had the jacket tied to his waist and was just wearing a plain white shirt. He had dropped the snapback and the light gray strands were almost silver in the light, messy.

“Your scripts, Anchor Do and Anchor Jung.” Chanyeol handed them each before bowing. Then he disappeared from the door.

“Wipe your drool, oppa.” Soojung teased, a smirk on her lips. “You’re being too obvious. The Intern is cute, though. I’ll give you that. I had no idea you want in his tight pants, though.”

“Soojung-ah!” Kyungsoo was scandalized that his hoobae would even say anything like this.

“What, oppa?” She asked innocently, or as innocently as she could look like.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Nothing. Let’s just read this.”

They turned to the script, reading the lines to practice them so they wouldn’t be caught off-guard later. Kyungsoo reached item #24 and item #25 in the script and wondered what Chanyeol would say today.

Soon enough the same boy he was thinking of opened the door to inform them of the start of the 9PM News. He disappeared and ran as fast as he came that Kyungsoo wondered if there was anything wrong, seeing as Chanyeol doesn’t usually run that fast from him.

Maybe because you’ve been ignoring him and treating him like he has an illness, his conscience told him and he shook his head, hoping to be rid of these thoughts. He and Soojung walked towards the studio with their scripts and arrived just in time before the opening.

“AIRING IN 3! 2! 1!” Minseok screamed through the earpiece they were all wearing. Just as he said 1, the opening of the 9PM News could be heard and they were live, the light at the door blinking red.

Usually Kyungsoo paid a hundred percent attention into the news casting, just in case there’s an emergency or anything wrong. Today though, he couldn’t concentrate enough because he could feel himself counting down the news items until he could reach the one in between #24 and #25. So he read with as much professionalism as he could and hoped none from the Board would call him on his sloppy work.

Just 10 more news items before #24.

“--police has searched the whole building, but found no trace of--”

Just 5 more news items before #24.

“--the Government wishes the whole country not to panic--”

Just 2 more news items before #24.

“--arrested for murder of 4 of the family members--”

Finally #24!

“--everyone has agreed that a vote would take place by next Monday--”

Just a few more scrolls of the news and he would be able to see the message. Just a few more.

“--regarding the decision on this bill--.”

Kyungsoo could see it, see the red font that Chanyeol always uses, but he couldn’t read it yet because he would lose the words he was currently saying.

“We’ll bring you the latest updates next week--”

There it is! Finally! He could see the words and his heart thumped wildly in his chest while his stomach did flip-flops.

“I LOVE YOU, SUNBAE.”

Kyungsoo paused and blinked as Soojung, who was off-camera, turned to look at him with wide eyes. Everyone in the whole studio and probably inside the control booth looked at him with wide eyes, as well.

Kyungsoo could feel the panic rise in his throat as he realized what he had done, what he had said. He coughed and smiled at the camera then continued with news item #25.

He would deal with the mess later and hope the Board doesn’t fuck him up.

Chanyeol knew the exact moment his blood ran cold. He felt his hands shake as he determinedly continued his job. He had wanted the ground to swallow him up and chew him out, but it didn’t. He was left to continue scrolling through the news items, listening to Kyungsoo’s voice.

He could hear Minseok cursing in his seat beside him and knew the man was mad.

Chanyeol honestly regretted ever agreeing to do this. He regretted doing this shit and confessing his feelings because he’s achieved nothing but have Kyungsoo sunbae act cold to him and get his sunbae in trouble.

“One more fucking week, Park Chanyeol.” He whispered to himself, glad that everyone is busy with the live program going on.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Chanyeol heard Minseok yell. He was about to enter the office to pick-up his bag, but he ducked to the nearest wall when he heard his boss yell.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” It was Kyungsoo apologizing and he sounded so weak and small that Chanyeol could feel his guts being squeezed in guilt. “I’m really sorry, hyung.”

“I DON’T CARE HOW MANY TIMES YOU APOLOGIZE. WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT MISTAKE ON AIR?” Minseok continued yelling. “THE BOARD IS GOING TO SHIT AT US FOR MESSING THIS UP. WE’D BE LUCKY IF THEY DON’T SUSPEND US!”

“I’m so sorry, hyung. Please tell them it’s my fault. I’ll take responsibility.” Kyungsoo apologized again and Chanyeol hated it.

Why hadn’t the man told him whose fault it was? Why hadn’t Kyungsoo admitted that Chanyeol had written those words and he had accidentally read them? It’s not Kyungsoo’s fault at all because he was trained to read everything without parenthesis on the prompter.

“WRITE A FUCKING EXPLANATION BEFORE THE NEXT PROGRAM AND PREPARE A PUBLIC APOLOGY.” Minseok was still yelling, but he took a deep breath. “We’re hella lucky you just confessed on air and didn’t curse. Holy shit, I want to turn into puddle right now than receive the backlash.’

“I’m really sorry, hyung. I’ll explain to the Board so they won’t suspend you, too.” Kyungsoo apologized again.

Chanyeol had half a mind to just barge in and tell Minseok it was his fault. Then he had a thought, a simple and disturbing thought, that maybe Kyungsoo hasn’t admitted who wrote the confession because he didn’t want to say to whom the confession was for. Maybe Kyungsoo was trying to stop having any rumours about the two of them or any connection between the two of them, at all. Maybe Kyungsoo didn’t want to drag his name with Chanyeol’s.

With these thoughts in mind, he felt the tears threatening to fall no matter how many times he tried not to. So he turned around and ran away, leaving his bag and everything inside. He could just smooch off of Baekhyun for the whole weekend and pay his best friend on Monday.

He knew he should admit it was his fault that Kyungsoo is being yelled at and might face a suspension, but he would never drag down Kyungsoo’s name along with his. He wouldn’t let his name tarnish Kyungsoo’s name.

So with that, he ran towards the entrance where Baekhyun was waiting for him and cried.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST DO, PARK CHANYEOL?!” It was 7AM on Saturday morning that one Kim Jongdae screamed so loud, Baekhyun came out of his room with a baseball bat in his hand.

“Whozit? Whozit?” Baekhyun mumbled, bat in hand and eyes still half-way closed.

“It’s nothing, Baek. Go back to sleep.” Chanyeol told his best friend as he walked towards the kitchen counter, ignoring Jongdae’s burning glare. He knew he was going to get it so he wasn’t concerned (too much).

“Nothing? You call this nothing?” Jongdae screeched and this seemed to wake Baekhyun up a bit more as he drowsily shook his head to stare at Chanyeol. “You dyed your fucking hair black! YOU JUST DYED YOUR HAIR BLACK!”

“It’s my hair and I was born with black hair. I don’t see the problem.” Chanyeol replied, turning on the stove as soon as he placed the pan on it. He could at least make breakfast for his friends.

“We worked hella fucking hard to get the right shade of gray a few days ago and now, not even a week after that, you dye it black?!” Jongdae looked really mad now and Chanyeol was feeling half-guilty. He knew his friend did the hard work. “And black?! Of all hair colors?! You look like you’re about to go to your first day of High School!”

But Chanyeol only shrugged, hoping his silence would calm Jongdae. Baekhyun still hasn’t said anything even though he was standing just beside the angry Jongdae. Chanyeol cracked three eggs and decided to cook Jongdae’s favorite egg roll.

“You must be kidding me!” Jongdae exclaimed once more before he entered his room and slammed the door shut, lock clicking in place.

Chanyeol could only sigh, hoping Jongdae isn’t too mad. He doesn’t really want to fight with his friend when he decided that morning that he would dye his hair back to black. Sure he was expecting some yells and maybe a few punches, but he wasn’t expecting Jongdae to actually just lock himself in his room.

“You know Jongdae isn’t mad, right? He’s just upset, Yeol.” Baekhyun finally said, “Just like I am because we did work hard on your hair and we loved it. We would’ve been happy if you at least kept it longer like that.”

Chanyeol looked at his friend sadly. “Kyungsoo sunbae likes dyed hair, Baek.” he whispered and he honestly doesn’t know what he wanted to achieve by saying that out loud.

“So what? You decided to dye your hair to black so?”

“So I wouldn’t attract any attention. So I would just blend in with the others.” Chanyeol told him. “So I can run away without turning back, without anyone noticing.”

Instead of answering, Baek slapped his arm and smiled at him. Then he too, turned around and entered his room without slamming and locking it. Chanyeol felt a little better at that.

Jongdae never went out of the room to eat the egg roll and kimchi fried rice that Chanyeol had cooked specially for him. He never left the room and just locked himself in the whole day, only going out when he needed to go to the washroom. Then in the afternoon, he left and never came back.

“Do you think Jongdae is really mad at me, Baek?” Chanyeol asked at Sunday night when Jongdae hasn’t returned yet. They already finished dinner and were about to turn in for the night.

“Either he is or he’s not, I don’t know. He’s probably at his boyfriend’s so you don’t have to worry about him, okay?” Baekhyun patted his back, “Just worry about yourself for now.”

Chanyeol nodded as he left the kitchen to go wash up.

If Chanyeol could just stay at home the whole week, he would’ve have. But he couldn’t. So come Monday, he dressed himself as normal as he could with a black shirt and a pair of normal jeans. He brought his school’s jacket just in case, but other than that he looked as normal as he could.

“You can do it.” Chanyeol whispered to himself in front of the mirror. “You will do it, Park Chanyeol.”

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and the borrowed money from Baekhyun before leaving the house. The walk towards the bus stop feels like a death sentence being served.

The bus ride wasn’t long and the stop was near the office so he tried walking as slow as he could, hoping to prolong the time he would be spending inside the office. He honestly doesn’t know what to expect and it makes him cold with fear.

“Good morning, sir.” Chanyeol greeted his supervisor.

Minseok looked up and smiled at him. “Oh hey, you changed your hair color.”

Chanyeol smiled awkwardly. “I’m going back to Uni in a week, sir. My Internship is ending this Friday so I have to go back to being a student and setting up an example to my lovely juniors.”

“Ah, the juniors. Tsk. They’re going to loose a really great president when you graduate, Chanyeol.” Minseok told him with a small smile, but he looked serious. “Are you planning to apply here when you graduate, Chanyeol?”

No, was on the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue. He loved it here, loved news and loved broadcasting. But in here there is Do Kyungsoo and he’s sure the man doesn’t want to see him at all. He wouldn’t burden the man with his presence when the man had helped him so much already.

“I'm planning to apply everywhere, sir. In all departments of all television or radio station that would accept my resume.” Chanyeol answered as carefully and as neutrally as possible.

Minseok nodded. “Good idea. Use me as a reference, Intern Park. Even though I would love to have you here, I won’t deny a talented student like you the best opportunities.”

Chanyeol felt like he was going to cry because that was the nicest thing anyone has ever told him and he feels guilty because he was the one at fault during the live news last Friday.

“Thank you so much, sir!” Chanyeol bowed down deeply because it was the only thing he could do, “Thank you so much, sir! I really appreciate it, sir! Thank you so much!”

When Chanyeol saw Minseok enter his office followed by Jongin, Sehun and Kyungsoo, he had no idea what to think. They all had serious looks on their faces, Kyungsoo sunbae even more so. Whatever they were talking about seemed to be hush-hush because when one PA tried to open the door, it was locked and the blinds were closed.

Sighing, he just continued working on the documents Minseok needed for the awards ceremony his boss was going to attend. He tried to ignore it, ignore the thoughts of what the meeting meant, but it was hard not to.

Especially since it was only after 2 hours that the door of the office was finally opened with Jongin and Sehun looking worriedly at a Kyungsoo who was biting his lip nervously.

Chanyeol immediately assumed the worst.

Holy shit, did I get him fired? Is he suspended? Is he suffering because of me? Chanyeol could hear the thoughts whirling in his head, making him dizzy with nerves as his hands sweated.

If Chanyeol wasn’t already determined to hide away from Kyungsoo’s eyes from this day on, he would be determined to do so now. He knew the man wouldn’t want to even lay his eyes on him, especially if he got in trouble because of him.

Intern Park Chanyeol would disappear in Anchor Do Kyungsoo’s life.

“The Board decided that you will just apologize on today’s news to see the reaction of the viewers.” Minseok explained the moment the four of them had seated themselves in his office. He turned on the recorder of his phone to record the meeting. “No one had really reported your minor slip-up so it isn’t a big deal. But the Board still wants you to apologize so as not to lose any credibility for the station as well as yours.”

Kyungsoo who was seated at the right nodded. “Yes, hyung. Will there be a script or should I write it?”

“Write it. Short, precise and apologetic enough.” Minseok answered, writing that note on his planner. “I’ll check it before we have it posted on your prompter, alright? It’ll be placed right at the very start after we finish with the Highlights.”

Kyungsoo nodded again, writing down the reminder on his phone. “Anything else, hyung?”

“Just that. And a reminder to please not say anything not allowed to be said on a 9PM News ever again. Those things are suited for drama or variety programs, even!” Minseok shook his head. “Any questions?”

“How long?” Kyungsoo asked and Minseok turned to Jongin as if asking him.

“30 seconds should do it.” Jongin answered, “We have quite a lot of news so we can’t spare a minute. We can cut down on one program plugging today to insert this.”

“Okay. Done.” Minseok noted that down as well. “Anything else?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m good.”

“Next on the list of things to talk about... “ Minseok checked his notes, “Lock the door, Sehun.”

Sehun stood up and locked the door before returning to his seat to raise an eyebrow at Minseok. “What’s this all about, hyung? Something secret?” he asked.

“Not too much of a secret, but I don’t want Chanyeol to overhear.” Minseok answered and didn’t notice the way Kyungsoo flinched at the name. “Our beloved Intern Park will be done with his Internship this Friday. It’s time for evaluations.”

Jongin took a peek at Kyungsoo and was pleased to see the slightly distraught face on the man’s face. He was worried their confession was all for nothing and Kyungsoo didn’t return the feelings, but he was sure the man does. Especially since Kyungsoo had looked so happy on Friday night even when he got yelled at for the mistake on air.

“I want to take him in and hire him on the spot.” Minseok shared his thought, “He’s really good and really responsible. He managed to understand all tasks that was given to him and more. He’d be a very good addition to the team.”

Jongin excitedly added, “He has a flair for writing! I read the news he wrote while I was gone and A+. I think with a little more training and he would do well on his own, whether he goes for field reporter or studio writer like me.”

“Not to mention he gets along well with everyone in the department. That goes a long way in this industry.” Sehun added because even though he doesn’t see the Intern much due to his job, he sees enough. Chanyeol is good with people and people love him.

“True.” Minseok turned to look at Kyungsoo, “I trust Chanyeol and he hasn’t betrayed that trust. What’s your thought on this, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo finally looked up and cleared his throat. “I think it would be fantastic if we hired him for SBS 9PM News team, in your team, hyung. He’s really talented in news because he knows what to say. He’s like what you said, responsible and trustworthy. He would be a great addition to the team.”

Minseok furrowed his eyebrows. “I can hear a but after your sentence, Kyungsoo.”

“But,” Kyungsoo finally smiled, just a little. As if he couldn’t help it. “I don’t want Chanyeol to follow the path I chose to take, to choose something he’s good at and not what he really wanted.”

Jongin smiled at this, understanding what he meant. Baekhyun had told him about Chanyeol even before they met the Intern after all.

“Chanyeol should go into radio. He’s a really great DJ, I borrowed copies from our Broadcast Club and listened to it.” Kyungsoo actually flushed at this and Jongin decided to drill the man on this later. “He’s extremely good at speaking, mixing music and not to mention, he loves it. I think we should let him choose.”

Minseok nodded, writing them down. “I will put these into mind when I write his grades for the Internship on Friday. Anything else to add?” he looked around and no one answered so he jotted some more.

“There will be a party on Friday, by the way. A sort of goodbye party for this batch of Interns. The variety department arranged it and we’re going to do it in the cafeteria. The bosses of all Interns are coming and some other staff,” Jongin informed Minseok before turning to Kyungsoo, “You’re going too, right Kyungsoo hyung? Minseok hyung might be Chanyeol’s boss, but you were equally as important to his Internship.”

Kyungsoo was about to say something, but Minseok had already beat him to it.

“You’re going, Kyungsoo. Don’t fight me on this. Chanyeol was as much my Intern as he was yours.” Minseok raised an eyebrow at him, “Right?” He sounded challenging and Kyungsoo hated that tone of voice.

“I’ll be busy on Friday with the 9PM News and then the next program--”

“It will start after the 9PM News and before your next program. You’ll have plenty of time to get ready.” Jongin turned to Minseok, “You’re going, right hyung? You’re the Director and you can go so that must mean the host can go, too.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself that he groaned and buried his face in his palms. He honestly have no idea what to do now. Chanyeol has confessed and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. The ball is in his court, but he has no idea what to do with it.

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok called him so Kyungsoo had to drop his hands and look at the man in front of him. “I want you to be very honest with me, alright?”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, as if he wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing.

“Do you like Chanyeol?” Minseok asked directly.

Groaning again, he buried his face in his palms and decided that living like this sounds perfectly fine. He can still breathe with his palms covering his face after all. Maybe he should have someone sew this permanently.

“Hyung, you know Chanyeol really likes you, right?” Jongin asked beside him. “He really likes you. So, do you like him too? Or are you just nice to him because he’s a hoobae?”

Kyungsoo wanted the ground to swallow him up at this very moment.

“Do you really want Chanyeol to just finish his Internship here, maybe get a job elsewhere and never find out what you really feel? Are you just going to let it go?” Jongin asked and promptly smacked Sehun’s thighs for humming Frozen’s Let It Go. “Think about it, hyung.”

“Chanyeol’s a good kid.” Minseok added and nothing else. He didn’t need to add anything else because Kyungsoo knew what his boss meant by that.

“Why are you all on his side?” Kyungsoo demanded, finally looking up.

“Please, have you looked at the guy?” Sehun scoffed, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “If we’re not dating Baekhyun, I would’ve suggested to Jongin that we bang Chanyeol.”

Jongin gasped and not because of what Sehun said (because if they didn’t really like Baekhyun and hoped that their relationship worked, he would bang the boy too), but because Kyungsoo had all but lunged to Sehun with his hands on Sehun’s neck.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Kyungsoo said lowly, almost a growl.

However, instead of looking like he’s about to die, Sehun was smirking. “Why not, hyung? Chanyeol’s not yours, is he?”

“I will make sure Jongin has no dick to ride tonight!” Kyungsoo threatened, but Jongin had luckily intercepted before he could put into his threat into actions. It’s not unheard of for Kyungsoo to do that, after all.

“Hyung, calm down!”

Minseok sighed from where he sat. “Kyungsoo, just admit you like Chanyeol and please don’t maim our sound engineer. We need him for tonight’s show.”

After Jongin had finally separated Kyungsoo from Sehun, he sat in between them and made sure the other could not reach the other. It took maybe a few minutes and Minseok was glad because he could feel a headache coming already.

“I’m not sure if he really likes me or because… well, or because he looks up to me.” Kyungsoo finally opens up with a sigh. “Yes, I do like Chanyeol maybe a little bit. But I’m not sure if a little bit is even enough when he probably still see me as his idol.”

“Soo-ah.” Kyungsoo abruptly looked up at Minseok, surprised at the use of his nickname. One he hasn’t heard for so long ever since he gave up on documentary and went for news casting.

“Don’t give up until you tried, okay?” Minseok reminded him.

Chanyeol was panicking because he had no idea what to make of off the meeting that had taken place. He decided to go out to the garden for some fresh air and maybe he won’t feel so stuffy.

The garden looked wonderful and he would’ve enjoyed it better if he didn’t hear sobs and sniffles from his right. Curious, he looked for the source of the interruption of his peace and found someone sitting on the bench with his head in between his knees.

“Excuse me? Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked because even though he would’ve wanted his peace, he’s not cruel enough to kick someone who’s already down.

“I’m not.” The man sobbed again and finally looked up to Chanyeol. “Oh. Intern Park.”

Chanyeol was going to ask him if he needed anything when he realized who’s the one crying with his face bloated and eyes red. It was Floor Director Kim Junmyeon. And he didn’t recognize the man because he dyed his hair black and cut his hair to look like some sort of bowl cut. Not to mention, he was wearing a white and red striped sweater.

It seemed like Junmyeon noticed him looking and sobbed some more. “I do! I do look ugly! I do look like a freak! I look like a nerd! He was right! You must hate me, too!” he wailed, which was something Chanyeol didn’t think the man was capable of doing. Then again, he didn’t expect the man to look like he’s about to sing children songs.

It took about half an hour before Chanyeol was able to calm Junmyeon down for the man to tell him what was wrong. They must’ve looked like quite a pair if someone had seen them.

“My boyfriend hates me.” Junmyeon sniffed, using Chanyeol’s handkerchief to blow his nose on. “He hates me.” His face started scrunching up again, looking like he was about to cry.

“Hey, don’t cry sir.” Chanyeol rubbed the man’s back.

“Call me hyung or sunbae, Intern Park. I don’t feel consoled enough if you call me sir.” Junmyeon told him, sniffing in between words. He looked like right mess with his teary eyes, red nose, swollen cheeks and scrunched up forehead. But he looked nice too, because he was so honest with his feelings.

“Yes, hyung.” Chanyeol agreed, choosing that mostly because he didn’t want to use sunbae since it reminded him of someone (three guesses who). “Why does your boyfriend hate you, hyung?”

Junmyeon didn’t answer and just gestured to his hair and then the rest of him. Then he promptly started tearing up again. It was a sight Chanyeol didn’t know he would ever see.

“What about you?” he decided to ask again, hoping it’s more specific this time.

“He. We. Well. We dated when I was blonde, you know?” Junmyeon started explaining, “And he said I looked hot? Good? I don’t know. But this morning when he saw that I dyed my hair back to black, he screamed at me and walked out on me. He said we’re done! He said I shouldn’t look for him anymore! He hates me now!”

Chanyeol suddenly remembered Jongdae and felt guilty because of what he did to his friend. Instead of berating himself for his own decision, he continued rubbing Junmyeon’s back in what he hoped was a comforting way.

“Hey, hyung, you’re not ugly. You aren’t no matter what your hair color is, okay?” Chanyeol hoped he could be of help to the man. He didn’t like seeing him weak like this. “Black is good!”

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him. “You dyed yours black, too. Are you telling me Kyungsoo didn’t get mad at you for it?”

Chanyeol blinked. “Kyungsoo sunbae? Why would he get mad?”

Junmyeon snorted before he stood up, dusting his pants. “Let’s buy ice cream, I’ll treat you.”

Chanyeol looked so happy, he knew he was showing his hyung his creepy grin. Ice cream can make anything feel better, after all!

Chanyeol didn’t really plan it, but Junmyeon started hanging out in his desk a lot. After they bought ice cream and went back, the man decided Chanyeol was going to be his next best friend and promptly sat down beside him on the desk. He said he didn’t have any program for Monday besides the 9PM News so he has time to spare.

“It’s okay, right? I just don’t want to be alone right now…” Junmyeon explained, his face still bloated and his eyes still red no matter how many ice he had already put on them. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not, hyung!” Chanyeol shook his head as he opened the document he was working on earlier. “Just come and sit anytime!”

Junmyeon gave him a huge smile that could probably rival Chanyeol’s own smile in creepiness. But he couldn’t say it out loud because he doesn’t know if he has a right to and if Junmyeon could accept it right now.

“Thank you so much, Yeol!” Junmyeon reached out and ruffled his hair.

Junmyeon was actually a great help whether Chanyeol admitted it or not. He has no training in news writing, but he’s been in the industry enough to pick up a point or two so he helped Chanyeol on the articles he’s written.

“Are you collecting sunbaes, Chanyeol?” Minseok asked when he dropped by his Intern’s desk to hand over some materials to be photocopied. “You always seem to have a sunbae watching over you.”

“I hope you don’t mind, Minseok hyung!” Junmyeon said, throwing an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders. They shared a smile.

“I don’t mind as long as he gets the job done and you don’t miss any programs.” Minseok answered and then bid them a good bye.

Jongin had the same reaction when he stopped by to hand over the flash drive for that night’s prompter. He too raised an eyebrow at how Junmyeon was almost hanging off of Chanyeol’s arm as the two of them stare at the monitor and share a laugh.

“Why are you charming all the staff, Chanyeol? Planning to give up on Kyungsoo hyung?” Jongin asked and didn’t pretend that he was asking the boy on his feelings for Kyungsoo.

“Chen broke up with me, Nini.” Junmyeon told Jongin with a pout.

Jongin’s eyes grew wide as he looked to Junmyeon and then to Chanyeol. “What? Why? When? How?! Are you okay, hyung?” he asked hurriedly.

Junmyeon shook his head, the tears already threatening to fall again, but luckily Chanyeol was there to hand over tissue to him. “Thanks, Yeol.” he then turned to Jongin, “This morning. He hates me now, Nini!”

“Oh, hyung…” Jongin wrapped his arms around Junmyeon for a hug. “Feel better, alright? I’m sure Chanyeol here won’t let you be too sad. I have to go though, tell me everything later hyung?”

Junmyeon nodded so Jongin finally walked out of the office, but he bumped to Kyungsoo along the way. The man was just standing there and didn’t even apologize when Jongin almost hurt himself.

“Hyung! It hurts!” Jongin whined, but received no response. “Hey, hyung?” he turned to look at where his hyung was staring and almost had to fight back a laugh. Chanyeol’s hand was rubbing circles on Junmyeon’s back as the older man looked up at him with a smile.

“I thought Junmyeon hyung was still dating Chen.” Kyungsoo turned to face Jongin, eyes narrowed.

Jongin grinned, “They broke up already! Didn’t you hear, hyung?” Then he was even more pleased when Kyungsoo promptly turned around and left the office towards who knows where.

It wasn’t that Chanyeol meant for it to happen, it just did. He wasn’t too pleased, but he wasn’t bothered as well. But Kim Junmyeon has become a constant in his last week of Internship by always sticking close to him.

“Are you going to wear black again, Yeol?” Junmyeon asked at the end of that Monday’s 9PM News. “Let’s wear black again tomorrow. To mourn for our lost love. To mourn for our dyed hair. To mourn for everything we ever hoped to achieve.”

“Uh.” Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. Was Junmyeon hyung drunk?

“We can be The Black Bros.” Junmyeon said, pleased. “Black tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure, hyung. Whatever you say.” Chanyeol decided that agreeing is probably his best bet right now. He doubted his hyung was in his right mind, probably still trying to get over the pain earlier. But he had no idea if this Junmyeon is better than the crying Junmyeon from earlier.

“Ready, Yeol?” Baekhyun called when Chanyeol was near enough. He took in his best friend’s appearance and raised an eyebrow. “What’s up with you?”

“A sunbae from my department decided we’re going to be bros.” Chanyeol told him, shaking his head. “I don’t know if it’s a bad thing or a good thing yet, though.”

“Why did he say so?” Baekhyun asked the moment they sat inside the bus. He handed Chanyeol the donut that he had saved earlier.

“Thanks, Baek! You’re the best!” Chanyeol eagerly took the offered food and took a large bite. “It seemed like his boyfriend broke up with him for something silly because Junmyeon hyung dyed his hair.”

Baekhyun froze. “Junmyeon… hyung?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Our Floor Director Kim Junmyeon hyung. The blonde one? Now his hair is black. He looks kinda ridiculous, I’ll give the boyfriend that.”

Baekhyun cursed and muttered under his breath that Chanyeol didn’t catch. “Well, Park Chanyeol, you’re in luck. Jongdae will be home tomorrow morning so you can start apologizing.”

“Really? How did you know?!” Chanyeol asked, already forming plans in his head of what to say and do to make Jongdae forgive him. He really hates having a fight with his closest friends.

Baekhyun shrugged. “I have my ways.”

Jongdae did come home the following morning (Chanyeol woke up early in hopes of seeing his friend), but he didn’t acknowledge Chanyeol at all. He took one look at the prepared breakfast before entering his room and slamming the door hard.

Chanyeol was so pained he couldn’t even eat the food he had cooked and just wrote a note for Baekhyun to eat them later. He went directly to the shower and prepared to go to work.

Junmyeon was wearing black when Chanyeol saw him that morning. The smiling face he bid goodbye last night was gone, though and was replaced with a face that was obviously crying a few minutes ago.

“Did something happen, hyung?” Chanyeol asked, handing him tissue.

“He didn’t come to my place this morning.” Junmyeon whispered, “He must really hate me.” The tears were rolling down his cheeks again, sniffing a bit too loud.

“Hey, hyung.” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Junmyeon even though the man was older and his sunbae. He knew what a warm, honest hug could do and it was the only thing he could offer right now. “Don’t cry too much, hyung. Your eyes will hurt.”

Junmyeon, who had his face on Chanyeol’s black hoodie, nodded and didn’t say anything else for a long time.

Chanyeol slowly realized that Junmyeon would continue following him around unless he says otherwise. He would’ve been complaining, honestly, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell him not to. Plus, Junmyeon is a good help when he’s not crying.

Also, it seemed that Chanyeol doesn’t need to avoid Kyungsoo because the man does it for himself. At first he thought it was just a coincidence that he hasn’t seen the man the whole Monday and Tuesday.

Then come Wednesday with Junmyeon deciding they would be wearing black t-shirt and skinny jeans. Chanyeol thought he looked nice in it, but he thought Junmyeon looked like a grandpa trying to fit in. He didn’t say it out loud though.

That day Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo for the first time outside of studio. They were walking towards each other in the hallway, but instead of continuing, Kyungsoo had turn around and walked back to his office without a word.

Hurt and disappointed, even though Chanyeol was the one who decided to run away from Kyungsoo, he had come back to his desk where Junmyeon was waiting, dejectedly.

“Are you alright, Chanyeollie?” Junmyeon asked the moment he came back. He must look like a wreck if the man actually noticed something. “Do you want me to get you coffee?”

Chanyeol shook his head. Coffee reminds him of Kyungsoo sunbae and how the man seemed to know exactly when he needed a cup. Right now is not that moment.

“Should we continue with the script, hyung?” Chanyeol asked, pertaining to the script that Minseok had given him to study. Junmyeon was helping him decode the notes written for the floor director.

“I’ll buy you ice cream later.” Junmyeon promised before launching on his explanation on why reading the description of a scene is important no matter the length of it.

Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t expect anything, especially not when he had decided to confess on air. Not when he accidentally got his sunbae in trouble for a broadcast mistake. Not when he, himself, had decided to hide from his sunbae.

It does, however, still hurt when Minseok had ordered him to ask Kyungsoo about going for a coffee with them.

“Are you going too, Intern Park?” Kyungsoo asked without even looking at him, typing on his computer.

“Yes, sir. Boss Minseok, Jongin hyung, Sehun hyung and Junmyeon hyung will be there as well.” Chanyeol explained, intentionally listing down the others so Kyungsoo wouldn’t mistaken this as something else.

“No thanks, then.” Kyungsoo replied, “I’ll tell Minseok why.”

Chanyeol nodded as he turned around.

Chanyeol’s heart broke at the thought that he had really fucked things up with his idol, with the guy he really liked. He wished he didn’t say anything now, he wished he had kept his mouth shut after the first time that Jongin aired the confession. Maybe if he didn’t mess anything, Kyungsoo sunbae would still be smiling up at him and offering him coffee.

It’s too late, though. There’s only a day left before his Internship ends and before he disappears in front of Anchor Do’s eyes.

Minseok was enjoying his second cup of coffee for the day while reading the script for the 3rd episode when the door of his office banged open with a slightly teary Do Kyungsoo. It was a sight he hasn’t seen in a long while, ever since the boy finished his Internship here actually, so he was more than slightly worried what had happened.

“Are you okay? Do you need water?” Minseok asked, standing up to help Kyungsoo sit down on the couch. He patted the boy’s head. “Water? Coffee? Tea?”

Kyungsoo shook his head three times before looking up at Minseok. “Hyung, I--” he hiccuped and looked irritated now than teary. “I think I messed things up.”

“Messed up what?” Minseok raised an eyebrow as he sat down properly. The door was locked so he knew they could talk properly and judging by the ruffled look that Kyungsoo was sporting, the boy needed a long one. “Tell me, Soo.”

“I think… I think Chanyeol likes Junmyeon hyung.” Kyungsoo finally said, cringing at his own words.

“Are you being serious right now, Soo? You know who Junmyeon is dating.” Minseok shook his head, “Not to mention, I thought we already agreed that Chanyeol likes you not Junmyeon. They only got close this week.”

“Exactly! They got close this week and Chanyeol decided that Junmyeon hyung is way better than I am, stupid hair style and all.” Kyungsoo said in an outburst, probably surprising even himself. “

Minseok wanted to bang himself to the wall really hard right now, not understanding how Kyungsoo doesn’t see how much the Intern likes him. “Kyungsoo, not everyone is obsessed with hair like you.” was what he only said.

“Chanyeol doesn’t talk to me anymore.” Kyungsoo shot back.

“Because you’re the one who decided you’ll be cold to him.” Minseok answered patiently, hoping his patience won’t snap. He’s surrounded by oblivious idiots.

“How was I to know he was serious with his confession?” Kyungsoo voiced out because that was something he had worried himself about the whole week. “He’s the one avoiding me now, though.”

“Kyungsoo, of course he would avoid you, you haven’t--” Minseok sighed. He could feel a headache brewing and combined with the two cups of coffee had drank, he knew he would be cranky in a few minutes.

“Hyung, what should I do?” Kyungsoo asked, looking like he was honestly really confused and really worried. And no matter how much Minseok is annoyed that Kyungsoo doesn’t understand, he knew he can’t deny him an answer.

“Chanyeol has confessed to you, Kyungsoo. He had made his feelings clear. How about you repay that sentiment?” Minseok stood up and patted Kyungsoo’s head. “Who knows, maybe you’ll be surprised?”

Jongin was typing up a ticket to the IT so they could fix his slow connection when Kyungsoo appeared in front of him. Surprised, he almost fell down his seat because how many times had Kyungsoo walked to this side of the office? Never since Jongin started working in SBS, that’s how far he could remember.

“Anything I could help you with, Anchor Do?” Jongin asked cheerfully as he slid back to his seat.

Kyungsoo just blinked at him then said, “Come with me.” Without even waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked towards the EXIT staircase of the office.

Jongin furrowed his eyebrow in wonder. “What does he want?” he asked himself as he sent the ticket and locked his PC to follow the man.

The moment Jongin entered the staircase, Kyungsoo had slammed the door shut and demanded, “You’re going to help me confess to Chanyeol even if I have to kill you.”

Frozen at the surprising declaration and the obvious threat, he took a few seconds before his brain managed to catch up, “Wait. What are you going to confess to Chanyeollie in the first place?” Jongin asked, a bit teasing and also wondering exactly what this ambush was for.

“Chanyeollie…?” Kyungsoo, however, was distracted.

Sighing, Jongin continued, “Hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Soo hyung?” he called and called until finally the older man looked at him. “What’s this about?”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “I’m going to answer Chanyeol’s confession from last week before Junmyeon hyung takes him.”

“You think Junmyeon hyung wants Chanyeollie?” Jongin repeated the nickname because it was obvious Kyungsoo both liked it and hated that Jongin gets to use it.

“I know Junmyeon hyung wants him! Have you seen the way he clings to Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo all but screamed before finally taking a deep breathe. “I’m going to confess to Chanyeol that I… I…”

“Yes, hyung? You what?” Jongin smirked, enjoying this. It’s not everyday that Anchor Do stutters after all.

Kyungsoo hits his arm and grinned when Jongin yelped at the sudden pain. “I like Chanyeol and I want to ask him out on a date.” He finished fast, not giving Jongin the chance to savor the outcome of his own plan. “And you’re going to help me.”

“Help you with what, though?” Jongin asked, rubbing his arm.

Kyungsoo smirked this time and Jongin was honestly a bit scared. Kyungsoo is usually nice, but a smirk that feral doesn’t bode well for the receiver.

“How’s your handwriting skills, Head Writer Kim Jongin?”

When Chanyeol woke up, there was a sense of dread in his every breath. He was so tempted not to come in and just stay in bed all day long, hoping that he won’t have to go through today. Sadly, he can’t.

“PARK FUCKING CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun screamed in his ear when it was past 10 minutes and he hasn’t stood up. If he knew his best friend would do this, he definitely would have stood up earlier.

“THAT HURTS!” It really does. He could hear a thrum in his left ear and hope it’s not something serious. He rubbed a hand on his forehead and pushed the other boy away, hearing him slump on the floor with a thud. “I will change my lock, just you see.”

“As if you will.” Baekhyun snorted, “And if you do, I’ll just break it down.”

Chanyeol doesn’t doubt that Baekhyun will. It’s probably why he and Jongdae haven’t changed their door’s lock no matter how much they’ve wanted. “Fine, fine. Whatever. Now get out of my room.”

“I won’t get up unless you stand up.” Baekhyun challenged, crossing his arms on his chest. “Unless you want me to start rapping right here, right now?”

Chanyeol was about to roll over and get some more sleep when he heard Baekhyun’s threat and he knows Baekhyun, he knows the smaller man will definitely do it. Chanyeol’s not in the mood for his ears to suffer some more.

“Fine, fine. I’m getting up. Damnit.” Chanyeol cursed the last under his breath. He grabbed his towel and change of clothes to enter the shower.

Baekhyun hadn’t left the room until Chanyeol was inside the shower with the water running. Smugly, he left the room and prepared breakfast.

After 30 minutes or so with Baekhyun already dressed and breakfast prepared, Chanyeol came out in a dark blue knitted turtleneck and black long coat. He still had his black ripped jeans on so he doesn’t look too formal. Baekhyun smirked and whistled.

“Looking good.” he remarked, sliding the plate of pancakes on Chanyeol’s seat. “You should wear that hat thing. The one we got you for your birthday.”

Chanyeol frowned at him as he sat down. “I’m trying to look sort-of formal because I have to take that Internship photo with the staff and I didn’t want to look like I’m going to a funeral.”

“Aw,” Baekhyun faked cooed. “What will your black bro say? Abandoned in his black bro-ness?”

Chanyeol grunted and ignored his best friend. He must’ve gotten laid if he’s this energetic this morning. He immediately poured copious amount of butter and probably half of the content of their maple syrup on his plate before eating.

“You’re no fun when you ignore me.” Baekhyun pouted, sitting down and eating his own breakfast with less butter and syrup. “You’re going to the Goodbye Party later, right?”

“Mayb--Fuck you!” Chanyeol groaned because the smaller boy had kicked him under the table. “Stop playing footsie with me.”

“Come to the party or I’ll drag your sorry non-existent ass there.” Baekhyun demanded and that was that.

“We’ll miss having you around, Chanyeol-ah!” Jongin greeted the moment Minseok handed him the sealed envelope of his Internship evaluation. The man had flung his body to Chanyeol’s in a hug. “Come visit us sometimes, okay?”

Chanyeol chuckled because yes, he probably shouldn’t come back here, but he will miss the people and the work load he had grown accustomed to. He hugged his hyung back and twirled them around, earning another laugh.

“Maybe, hyung. If you’ll treat me lunch?” Chanyeol joked and let go of Jongin.

“Fine, fine.” Jongin agreed, “Only if you treat me back when you get your first pay!”

Sehun swung by the office right at that moment and patted Chanyeol on the back. “We’ll miss you, kid. But you’d probably see us around.” he winked and didn’t even let anyone reply before walking out of the room again.

“Your boyfriend is weird, Jongin hyung.” Chanyeol remarked.

Jongin grinned. “Which boyfriend are we talking about?”

“Both! Definitely both.” Chanyeol replied and the both of them laughed.

Minseok, who was just watching from the corner, finally walked towards Chanyeol since he gave the boy the letter. “You’re really going to be missed, Intern Park. Do consider applying here, okay?” he said sincerely.

Chanyeol grinned. “Yes, sir!” And it hurts because he knew he was lying, he’s never going to set foot inside SBS 9PM News office again if he could help it.

Junmyeon suddenly appeared from the doorway, just finished with the noon show. “Hey, ready for lunch Chanyeol?” he called and grinned, “You look nice. What’s up today?”

“Chanyeol’s last day.” Jongin answered, “And the photos for his Internship.”

“Did you already take the photos?” Junmyeon asked, walking inside now. He had obviously taken the Black Bros thing to heart because he was wearing black from head to toe.

“We were just about to. Do you want to join us?” Minseok asked politely and Jongin glared.

“Sure!” Junmyeon immediately went to Chanyeol’s left side while Minseok was on the right side. Jongin had no choice but to stand beside Minseok.

One of the PAs took the photo and they didn’t stop until they were sure Chanyeol had a lot to choose from. From formal it had become a joke and Chanyeol was honestly pleased to be able to see his sunbaes this way. Except one sunbae, the one he really wanted to see.

Watching his last 9PM News program was more than heartbreaking. He honestly didn’t know it would be this painful to know that it was the last time.

“Here’s the script for tonight. Reporter Han is at it again with his typos. Check, please.” Jongin shook his head.

This is Chanyeol’s last time to receive the script from Jongin.

“Here are your scripts, Anchor Do and Anchor Jung.”

This is Chanyeol’s last time to distribute the script to all the staff. Most especially to Anchor Do Kyungsoo.

"WE'RE AIRING IN 5 MINUTES! GET THE ANCHORS HERE!”

This is Chanyeol’s last time to hear Junmyeon hyung screaming during live broadcast.

“We’re starting in 5 minutes, Anchor Do and Anchor Jung!”

This is Chanyeol’s last time to call for the anchors and then hurry up to the control booth.

“AIRING IN 3! 2! 1!”

This is Chanyeol’s last time to hear Minseok call for the live broadcast. His last time to hear the opening sequence inside the studio itself.

“--updates will be made by our Field Reporter Lee. How is--”

This is Chanyeol’s last time to be the one to handle Anchor Do’s prompter. His last time to see the man he had idolized for years, live in his element.

“Thank you for the hard work! See you all on Monday!”

This is Chanyeol’s last time at SBS 9PM News.

Chanyeol was supposed to attend the Goodbye Party for all the Interns in their batch. He was, he really was. He didn’t even bring his bag, just his cellphone in case of emergency. He had finished up early, the last time he would clean up the mess in the News Department. However, he still won’t be going.

Turning around and almost running, he didn’t see who was in front of him and promptly bumped to each other. Luckily, none of them fell to the floor so it didn’t hurt much.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking--” Chanyeol blinked when he saw Junmyeon standing in front of him. “Oh, hyung. I’m sorry for bumping to you. I wasn’t looking where I was going--”

“You look like you saw a ghost.” Junmyeon remarked, eyebrow raised. “Plus, I’m pretty sure the party is that way, not here. Or did you get lost?” There was a teasing tone to his voice, something that tells Chanyeol his sunbae knows why even though he shouldn’t have any idea.

“I’m going home, hyung. I’m not feeling too well.” Chanyeol lied.

“Oh. Then I’ll bring you home. I’m already leaving too, anyway. I was just going to say goodbye to you.” Junmyeon smiled, “Last day and all that.”

Chanyeol returned the smile, although not as nicely as his hyung did. “Thanks, hyung. I appreciate it. I also appreciate the ride home. Can I just go pick-up my things?”

Nodding, Junmyeon indicated to the elevator. “Sure, I’ll just wait for you in my car. It’s still where I parked it earlier. You remember right?”

“Thanks, hyung!” Then Chanyeol walked as fast as he could towards the stairs, he didn’t have enough patience right now to wait for the elevator. It was just 5 levels up anyway, it won’t hurt.

Chanyeol was supposed to attend the party, he really was. But on the way, he saw Jongin hyung talking to Kyungsoo hyung. They were both smiling and obviously on the way towards the party. Kyungsoo attending the party meant Chanyeol shouldn’t. He had gone a whole week not interacting with his sunbae and only talking to him as little as possible, he knew he shouldn’t ruin it now.

“Kyungsoo sunbae will be happier if he doesn’t end the week with seeing me.” Chanyeol murmurs to himself, the sound echoing along the empty staircase along with his heavy footsteps.

Luckily, he had cleaned his desk earlier so he didn’t have to do it now with only little time before Baekhyun comes down to look for him. All he did was pick up his bag and the box of his belongings and went to wait for the elevator.

Soon, he was at the 1st floor parking lot of SBS where employees with high ranks have priority in parking. Junmyeon has always parked on the same spot ever since the man had given him a ride the other day so he knew where to find him.

“Chanyeol-ah!” Junmyeon had called when Chanyeol saw him. He was waiting by the hood, probably looking for him in case he missed the car. Chanyeol hates how Junmyeon is so sweet because it makes him hate the man’s boyfriend for hurting him.

“Thank you for waiting, hyung.” Chanyeol smiled as Junmyeon opened the back door for him to place his box. Then Junmyeon went around and sat on the driver seat while Chanyeol closed the back door and took the passenger seat. “You’re going home early, hyung.”

“I’m going to go surprise my boyfriend and beg for forgiveness, I guess?” was Junmyeon’s answer as he started the engine.

Chanyeol had turned on the radio and it was tuned in to KBS Radio. “Listening to the competition, hyung?” he asked.

Junmyeon chuckled, “Listening to the love of my life, more like it.” And he didn’t say anymore.

They were already near the guard‘s station when Junmyeon suddenly stopped and Chanyeol was lucky they weren’t moving fast because he forgot to fasten his seatbelt again.

Chanyeol turned to Junmyeon, “Hyung? What’s wrong?”

But Junmyeon wasn’t looking at him. “Kyungsoo? What the hell--?”

Chanyeol had stiffened at the name, but followed Junmyeon’s eyes. There, in front of the car, was Anchor Do and he was breathing fast, a palm raised as if saying wait. He was holding what seemed to be…

“Cue cards?” Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol. “I haven’t seen cue cards in years. What is he doing with it? I’ll go check on him--” But he wasn’t able to because Junmyeon’s phone was ringing with Kyungsoo’s name flashing on it. “Kyungsoo?”

“Do not get out the car and make sure that Chanyeol looks at the messages.” Then the line was cut.

“What did he say, hyung?” Chanyeol was looking in front and watched how Kyungsoo placed his phone back in his pocket.

“Don’t get out of the car and you should read the messages.” Junmyeon repeated, confused as well.

Chanyeol saw how Kyungsoo composed himself and raised the cue cards he was holding.

On the first card read, DEAR INTERN PARK CHANYEOL

“It is for you.” Junmyeon whispered.

Kyungsoo changed the cue card. I DON’T KNOW HOW TO START, BUT MAYBE I SHOULD DO IT WITH A THANK YOU.

Chanyeol was confused. Honestly and thoroughly confused because what did he mean? Thank you for what? For the Internship? For the help? For the confession? For the bother?

YOU SAW ME AS DO KYUNGSOO AND NOT SBS ANCHOR DO. YOU KNOW WHO I AM AND WHO I WAS BEFORE. SO, THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING ME.

Kyungsoo was smiling by then even though Chanyeol still looked like he doesn’t know what’s happening.

I GUESS I’M SORRY TOO, FOR IGNORING YOU LAST WEEK. I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T MEAN IT. I WAS AFRAID YOU DIDN’T MEAN IT.

Chanyeol could feel his heart beat double because that he knows what Kyungsoo meant. He watched as the man pretended to clutch as his chest before smiling and changing the cards again.

SO TODAY, I’LL RETURN THE FAVOR…

Kyungsoo raised one finger and then changed the cue card.

I LIKED YOU EVEN WHEN YOU JUST SAW ME AS A SUNBAE, CHANYEOL-AH.

Kyungsoo raised two fingers now then changed the card again.

YOU CHALLENGE ME, CHANYEOL.

Chanyeol’s heart really feel like it would fall by now. His hands are sweating even when the car’s air conditioner is on full blast. Then Kyungsoo raised three and Chanyeol read the next.

YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL WHETHER YOU’RE BROWN OR RED OR GRAY OR BLACK HAIRED, PARK CHANYEOL. i prefer the gray though

Kyungsoo look like he’s shaking by the time he raises four fingers and changed the cue card.

YOU’RE GOING TO BE AMAZING WHETHER ON TV OR RADIO BROADCASTING, CHANYEOLLIE.

By now, Chanyeol knew he was shaking just as much as Kyungsoo was when the man raised all 5 of his fingers and held the cue cards in both hands.

I LOVE YOU, INTERN PARK. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

Chanyeol didn’t need to wait for anything as he immediately got out of the car and ran to where Kyungsoo was standing. He grabbed the cue cards and threw it away so he could wrap his arms around the smaller man.

“Sunbae, sunbae do you mean it?” he whispered, almost afraid. As if the whole thing was just a product of his imagination.

“I love you, Park Chanyeol.” was all Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol didn’t need to wait for anything else because he held Kyungsoo’s small face in his large palms and kissed his idol, his sunbae, the man he was in love with.

Watching from the car was Kim Junmyeon, dabbing his eyes with tissue as he witnessed what was probably the sweetest thing in life. Hurriedly, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

“What the hell do you--”

“I love you.” Junmyeon whispered to his phone and the silence on the other line meant the other had heard.

Chanyeol has no idea how to feel when he walked up the stage with his Mom by his side to receive his diploma and various awards from the school. He doesn’t know how to feel when he shook the hands of many officers and professors, every one of them giving him a smile and a small pat at the back.

When he sat down, the last among the three of them, he turned to his friends. “I’m confused. I feel so… I don’t know how to feel,” he said, hoping it meant something.

Surprisingly, Jongdae just enveloped them both in a bone crushing hug. The angle was weird because they were separated by chairs, but it definitely felt nice. Baekhyun didn’t even make any sarcastic remark or wiggle himself out of the way.

“I can’t believe we’re finally done with this shithole.” Baekhyun finally whispered when a few minutes had passed by and the end of the distribution of diploma was almost done. This earned him laughs from both Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“Please, if there’s someone who’s allowed to call this a shithole. It’s definitely not you. Or me. Or Chanyeol.” Jongdae replied, releasing the two of them to fix his toga. “We all enjoyed Uni and we all finished it with style. I’m so proud of us.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re such a drama queen, Dae.”

“As if you’re not.” Jongdae shot back.

Their conversation was cut short because the distribution of diploma was done and there was someone speaking in front. Silently, they reached for each other’s hands and held them tight.

No matter how many times they fight over whatever little thing there is, Baekhyun and Jongdae and Chanyeol are still the best of friends.

“Are you guys attending the grad party tonight? Cause if you’re not then I’m not either.” Baekhyun asked the moment they were all out of the hall.

When the whole ceremony was over, they were ambushed by their numerous fans and Broadcasting club members. It was a long hugging session and thank yous before they were able to excuse themselves enough to be ambushed by their professors. It was another hugging session and promises to update them before they were able to leave the hall to the hallway.

Their parents then took the chance to come up to them and hug them tight, tears obvious in their eyes. This was something they didn’t want rush so they basked on their parent’s obvious pride. Finally, they promised to come by Chanyeol’s parent’s restaurant for a celebratory dinner for all three families.

They just removed their toga and returned it before walking out of the crowded hall. Finally, they were able to exit the building as they planned to have lunch together. A sort-of first lunch as responsible unemployed citizens of the country meal that Baekhyun had proposed.

Jongdae shook his head. “Nah, I’m not up for partying right now.”

“Me too.” Chanyeol agreed, “We can just go home after the dinner at my parent’s.”

Baekhyun cooed. “Aw! Look at us being adults!” That earned him a glare from both of them.

Chanyeol was supposed to ask where they were going for lunch, but something caught his eye in the flock of people passing by beside him.

A huge smile on Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips bloomed when the he caught Chanyeol looking and then a wave. Chanyeol waved back and then bowed to Junmyeon who was standing beside Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo sunbae and Junmyeon hyung are here!” Chanyeol declared, excited and about to run over when he saw Jongdae run pass by him and onto the arms of… Junmyeon hyung? “What?”

“Congratulations, Chen-Chen!” Junmyeon greeted, kissing Jongdae’s forehead and then a peck on his lips. He raised the bouquet of flowers he brought. “You look great, baby!”

“..Chen-Chen?” Chanyeol repeated, confused.

Jongdae laughed, so bright and so happy that Chanyeol didn’t even know he could make that sound. “Cheesy. And you brought me flowers! Thank you.”

“What.” Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun who has his arms crossed. “What.”

“Jongdae! I think you broke Chanyeol!” Baekhyun just yelled then lightly punched Chanyeol’s arm. “Close your mouth. You look like an idiot. More than usual.”

When Chanyeol had finally closed his mouth and realized the insult, Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Junmyeon had already walked to them. Junmyeon’s arm were wrapped around Jongdae’s shoulders while Jongdae had his on Junmyeon’s waist.

Junmyeon was the first one to speak, “Chanyeol, this is my boyfriend, Chen. Or Kim Jongdae, as you know him. Congratulations on the graduation, by the way.”

“You already know Junmyeon hyung so I won’t have to introduce him, right?” Jongdae smirked, obviously pleased at Chanyeol’s reaction. He wouldn’t put it past Jongdae to actually plan this just to see his face.

“Junmyeon hyung is the guy you wear those leather jackets for?” Chanyeol asked his friend.

“Yup. He likes them.” Jongdae winked at Junmyeon who just blushed.

Chanyeol turned to Junmyeon this time, “Jongdae is the asshole that broke your heart because you changed your hair color?”

Junmyeon nodded.

“I’m not an asshole!” Jongdae glared at his boyfriend. “I’m not an asshole, am I?”

“Yes you are.” Chanyeol interrupted before Junmyeon could answer. “Did you know how bloated hyung’s face is when he cried because of you for days, asshole?”

Jongdae pouted and Junmyeon just kissed his boyfriend’s cheeks to appease him. Baekhyun laughed beside him while Kyungsoo just smiled patiently at the side.

Then suddenly, as if Chanyeol just realized something, “Hey. What’s up with you guys hiding who your boyfriends are from me?” he demanded and the two just looked away. “That’s unfair, you knew about my crush on Kyungsoo sunbae while the two of you just--”

“Oh, look! Nini and Hun are here! Bye!” Baekhyun interrupted with a wave and a too huge smile. “I’ll message you all where we’ll get lunch. Bye!’

“Oops! I just remembered that Junmyeon hyung and I had to go. Uh, somewhere.” Jongdae smiled and waved good bye as well, dragging his boyfriend with him. “I’ll see you all later at a very late lunch!”

Chanyeol shook his head at his friend’s actions and just turned to Kyungsoo who hasn’t said anything, just standing there and waiting for him. Then Kyungsoo suddenly spread his arms.

“You’re not going to come running to my arms, Yeol?” he asked, tilting his head a bit as if confused. He still had that infuriatingly cute heart-shaped smile on his face.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and spread his arms as well. “Shouldn’t you be running to my arms, sunbae? You’d look good in my arms.”

Kyungsoo snorted before walking to Chanyeol and wrapping his arms around him. He does fit well in Chanyeol’s arms, his head tucked under Chanyeol’s chin and his own arms wrapped around the other’s waist.

“Congratulations on your graduation, Yeol.” Kyungsoo said, his breathe on Chanyeol’s chest. “I brought a gift for you. I’m sorry it’s not flowers, but I hope you still like it.”

“I like anything you give me, sunbae.” Chanyeol replied, letting go of the embrace, but didn’t move away. “So? Where is it? Where’s my gift?”

Kyungsoo took out an envelope from his bag. “Promise me you won’t open this until you’re home, okay? I’ll find out if you do it earlier, believe me. Promise?” he held out his pinky finger and Chanyeol eagerly agreed.

“Is it money? How much is it? What is it, sunbae?” Chanyeol asked, holding onto the sealed envelope.

Kyungsoo unwillingly snorted, “You just have to be patient, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol whined, “I’m not patient though.”

“Let me distract you, then.” Kyungsoo took Chanyeol’s hand in his. “How about some coffee and waffles? I doubt we’ll be eating lunch any time soon by look on those five.”

“Bet you 50,000 won they’re going to fuck.” Chanyeol said and then earned a slap to his arm. “Sunbae!”

“We can’t bet if I’m agreeing with your guess.” Kyungsoo pointed out. “Now, coffee?”

Chanyeol smiled, “Coffee.”

The seven of them did meet for a very late lunch three hours after they separated. All five of them look freshly showered that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both bursted out laughing the moment all of them sat at the table.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, confused.

“Is there anything on my face?” Jongdae added looking equally as confused.

Chanyeol handed Kyungsoo 50,000 won and Kyungsoo handed Chanyeol 50,000 won as well.

Dinner went well with his family. His parents had cooked more than enough for all of them to be fed. Baekhyun had gone back to his usual ways of glomping almost an entire box of pizza and Jongdae had almost eaten the whole bowl of the pasta his Mom had made.

Everyone finished at past 3AM so Chanyeol was a little too sleepy when he got dressed for bed. As he was folding his clothes, he noticed the envelope that Kyungsoo sunbae gave him on his desk.

“I’m home now, right?” Chanyeol murmured to himself as he carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

 

Dear Mr. Park Chanyeol,

Greetings!

After reviewing the recorded files of your radio broadcasts, we would like to invite you for a full-time position as the host of our station’s newest radio program that will target youths like yourself. The program will be airing for two hours every Monday to Friday at a still undecided slot.

Other information on the program, the staff and the benefits are on the second page. Directions regarding the position are on the third page. For any question, you may contact us at the phone number and email address below this page.

We hope to hear from you soon as we are all excited for you to come work with us here in SBS Radio.

 

Kind Regards,  
Lee Hanna  
SBS Radio Station Manager

Note:  
Character Reference and Broadcast copy c/o:  
Do Kyungsoo  
SBS News Anchor and Host


End file.
